Félicie
by CT-Projects
Summary: Nachdem Christine gegangen ist, hat Erik sein Leben aufgegeben. Doch bevor er seinen endgültig letzten Schritt gehen kann, macht ihm ein störrisches Straßenmädchen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.
1. Chapter 1

Kalt und weiß glitzert der Schnee im Mondlicht. Die Wolken seines Atems werden vom Wind davongetragen. Die stummen Grabsteine um ihn her strahlen einen sonderbaren Frieden aus. Denn Tod bedeutet Frieden. Frieden und keine Gedanken mehr. Vielleicht ist er deshalb hierher gekommen. Um seinen Entschluss zu stärken. Seit Christine fort ist, hat sein Leben keinen Inhalt und kein Ziel mehr. Alles ist bedeutungslos ohne sie.Ein plötzliches Geräusch reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein lautes Seufzen und das Rascheln von Stoff. Er fährt herum. Mitten auf dem Weg, vor einem kleinen, verwitterten Grabstein entdeckt er einen Haufen schäbiger, abgetragener Röcke, unter dem ein Paar durchgelaufener Stiefel hervorschaut.  
Lange steht er nur da und starrt. Der Wind spielt mit den geflickten Kleidern, und hin und wieder bläst er eine Strähne langen, schwarzbraunen Haares auf. Dann, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, geht er zu dem Mädchen hinüber.  
Sie muss lange auf demselben Fleck ausgeharrt haben, ehe sie zusammenbrach, denn der Wind und der Pulverschnee, den er von den Bäumen fegt, haben ihre Spuren verwischt. Zögernd beugt er sich über sie. Das schwarzbraune Haar umrahmt ein ausgemergeltes Gesicht mit großen Augen und hohen Wangenknochen. Ihre Lippen sind blaugefroren, das spitze Kinn darunter vom rauen Stoff ihres Schals gerötet. Ein halbes Kind.  
Er schnaubt.  
So dünn wie sie ist, liegt ihre letzte anständige Mahlzeit lange zurück. Der Tod durch Erfrieren ist einer der Angenehmsten. Ab einem gewissen Punkt spürt man die Kälte nicht mehr. Der Geist beginnt, einem Wärme vorzugaukeln, wo keine ist. So murmelt er in Gedanken vor sich hin, während er sich aufrichtet, und in Richtung des nahen Friedhofstors davongeht. Auf halbem Weg bleibt er stehen und dreht sich noch einmal nach ihr um.  
Ein halbes Kind...  
Ach was.  
"Ach was!" er spricht es laut aus und seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Wen sollte es schon kümmern, wenn sie hier erfriert, allein, auf dem Friedhof? Läge sie dort, wenn es einen Unterschied machte, ob sie lebt oder nicht? Macht überhaupt irgendetwas irgendeinen Unterschied? Das Leben ist nicht mehr eine endliche Folge von Illusionen und Enttäuschungen, und je eher es endet, desto besser ist es. Er tut ihr einen Gefallen, wenn er sie einfach dort liegen lässt. Tote haben keinen Hunger. Tote müssen nicht betteln. Außerdem soll man der Natur nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen.

Entschlossen wendet er sich ab und setzt seinen Weg fort. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten bleibt er wieder stehen. Wäre es denn ein solcher Aufwand, seine Pläne um ein paar Tage zu verschieben? Wie lange würde es schon dauern, sie aufzupäppeln? So jung wie sie ist, wird sie sich schnell erholen. Er lacht bitter. Dann hätte er auch jemanden, dem er seinen Besitz vermachen könnte. Und wäre es nicht die trotzigste Ironie, wenn er, das Monster, der Mörder, im letzten Akt seines Lebens einem armen einsamen Mädchen ein Leben in Wohlstand schenkt?  
Mit ihrem schwarzbraunen Haar sieht sie Christine nicht im Geringsten ähnlich...

Das Erste was sie spürt, als sie erwacht, ist Wärme. Der stechende Schmerz in ihren Gliedern ist verschwunden und einem sehr angenehmen Gefühl gewichen. Ist es so, wenn man tot ist?  
Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Augen, verzieht das Gesicht und seufzt enttäuscht. Nein, sie kann nicht tot sein, kein Gott wäre so grausam, ihr diese Dunkelheit auch nach dem Sterben noch aufzuzwingen. Also...Mit flinken Fingern erkundet sie ihre Umgebung, sie findet eine sehr weiche Matratze und eine Daunendecke, die unsagbar gut duftet. Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wie lange es her ist, dass sie in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hat - ganz allein. Aber wo ist sie und warum ist sie nicht mehr auf dem Friedhof? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich plötzlich und pocht nun so heftig, dass ihr jeder einzelne Schlag im Kopf dröhnt. Sie reibt ihre schmerzenden Arme, die nun nicht mehr steif gefroren sind. Verflucht, warum ist sie bloß hier? Vorsichtig richtet sie sich auf und lauscht. Seltsame, fremde Geräusche... Es klingt, als würde in einer großen Halle ein Feuer prasseln.  
Und da ist noch etwas: Sie ist nicht allein. Sie ist nicht in ihrer Wohnung, sondern in einem fremden Haus und irgendjemand muss sie hierher gebracht haben. Erschrocken fährt ihre Hand an ihre Brust. Aber sie ist noch vollkommen bekleidet. Wer auch immer sich ihrer angenommen hat, er scheint ihr nichts Böses angetan zu haben... noch nicht. Jemand seufzt... ein schweres Seufzen, in dem eine tiefe Traurigkeit liegt.  
Sie ist nicht so vermessen, zu glauben, dass derjenige sich Sorgen um sie macht. Niemand sorgt sich um Félicie, solange sie etwas zu Essen erbetteln kann. Ihre rechte Hand findet ihren Stock, den sie nun wie eine Waffe mit beiden Händen umklammert hält. Beim Aufstehen spürt sie den kalten Fußboden... es müssen Steinplatten sein, denkt sie sich, als sie ihre steifen Beine zwingt, sich zu bewegen.  
Sie muss wissen, wer sie vom Friedhof geholt hat und warum. Und sie muss wissen, wer im Nebenzimmer so voller Trauer ist.Nach einer Weile entdeckt sie eine Tür und öffnet sie. Im selben Augenblick verstärken sich die Geräusche. Das Knistern des Feuers wird lauter, so dass sie fast schon glaubt, dessen Wärme zu spüren. Und obwohl das Schluchzen verstummt ist, weiß sie, dass die Person sich nicht von ihrem Platz bewegt hat.  
Leise räuspert sie sich, während ihr ganzer Körper vor Aufregung zu zittern beginnt.  
"Wo bin ich?" ist die erste Frage, die über ihre Lippen kommt.

Das leise Klappern von Holz gegen Holz lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Er braucht eine Sekunde, um sich zu erinnern... Ach ja, das Mädchen. Hastig setzt er seine Maske ab und wischt sich das Gesicht trocken. Natürlich; das erste, was sich offenbart, sind die Fehler, die er gemacht hat. Er wird erst wieder gänzlich ungestört sein, wenn das Mädchen gesund und munter die Straßen von Paris hinunterhüpft! Obgleich ihm kein guter Grund einfällt, warum er sie nicht sofort wieder vor die Tür setzten sollte, wenn sie ihm zu lästig wird. Etwas anderes würde die Menschheit ohnehin nicht von ihm erwarten.  
Knurrend erhebt sich Erik und geht zur Tür hinüber, um sich einem weiteren erschrockenen, fragenden oder neugierigen Starren auf seine Maske zu stellen.  
"Sie sind in einem Haus, Mademoiselle." er gibt sich keine Mühe, freundlich zu klingen "Können Sie das nicht sehen?"

Wütend über die Art des Fremden mit ihr zu reden, versteifen sich Félicies Züge. Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander, bis nur noch eine dünne weiße Linie bleibt. Warum hat er sie überhaupt hierher gebracht, wenn er sie jetzt so behandelt? Sollte er auf die Idee kommen, ihr Gewalt anzutun, wird sie sich jedenfalls mit Händen und Füßen wehren! Auch wenn er, seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, viel größer und stärker ist als sie.  
Aufmerksam lauscht sie seinen Schritten, wie er ihr immer näher kommt. Sie hört sein Atmen und sie spürt überdeutlich, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit ganz und gar nicht recht ist. Was sie wieder zu der Frage zurückbringt, warum er sie überhaupt mit sich genommen hat.  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht sehen." Ihre Stimme klingt merkwürdigerweise viel stärker, als sie sich fühlt. "Warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?" ergänzt sie etwas leiser.

Irritiert verlangsamt Erik seine Schritte und bleibt schließlich ganz stehen. Aus der Distanz beobachtet er, wie das Mädchen seinen Kopf schief legt, beinahe wie Ayesha, wenn sie aufmerksam lauscht. Und endlich versteht er. Sie ist blind. Interessant...  
"Sie sind auf dem Friedhof ohnmächtig geworden. Hätte ich Sie liegen lassen, wären Sie erfroren." antwortet er kühl, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt. "Jetzt sagen Sie mir..." dicht vor ihr hält er wieder an und beugt sich leicht vor, um ihn ihre trüben Augen zu starren "... soll ich Sie zur Tür oder zu einem Frühstück führen?"

Sie spürt seine Nähe, er steht unmittelbar vor ihr – und diese Nähe ist ihr unheimlich, trotz seiner wunderschönen Stimme. Er scheint ein eindrucksvoller Mann zu sein, geht es ihr durch den Kopf. Und obwohl in seiner Stimme ablehnende Kälte liegt, muss er ein guter Mensch sein, denn immerhin hat ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie atmet seinen Geruch ein. Ein Seifengeruch, aber nicht stark genug, um unangenehm zu sein; und er trägt ein neues Hemd, das noch niemals gewaschen wurde. Ein vollkommen anderer Geruch, als der von den Hemden ihres Vaters.  
Ohne Zweifel ist er reich, und dem seltsamen Nachhall aller Geräusche nach zu urteilen, muss seine Wohnung riesig sein. Nur langsam kommt sie zur Besinnung und runzelt die Stirn."Bitte hören Sie auf mich so anzustarren, Monsieur! Meine toten Augen mögen für Sie interessant sein, aber ich mag das Gefühl nicht, beobachtet zu werden."

Ertappt richtet Erik sich auf und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Gegen seinen Willen liegt ihm eine Entschuldigung auf der Zunge, doch er bleibt stumm. In seinem Haus wird er sich bei niemandem entschuldigen. Erst recht nicht bei einer halbverhungerten Straßengöre, die ohne sein Zutun längst beinhart gefroren wäre. Ärgerlich faltet er die Arme vor der Brust und heftet seinen Blick auf die Hand des Mädchens, die den Blindenstock umklammert.  
"Nun...?"

Sein unausgesetztes Unbehagen stört Félicie, aber sie beschließt, nicht weiter wegen ihres Hierseins nachzuhaken. Irgendwie ist sie sich sicher, dass es sehr unangenehm werden kann, wenn man die Geduld ihres Gastgebers übermäßig strapaziert...  
"Nun sollte ich Ihnen wohl danken, dass Sie mich nicht haben erfrieren lassen." Der wiedergewonnene körperliche Abstand zu ihm, hat sie wieder entspannt.  
Ein paar unsichere Schritte von ihm entfernt tastet sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Wand in ihrem Rücken ab. Stein... aber er fühlt sich nicht so hart und kalt an, wie die Steinwände, die sie bisher berührt hat. Jemand muss ihn mit viel Liebe bearbeitet haben. Und da hängt ein Wandteppich... Nun ist sie vollkommen überzeugt: ihr Retter ist ein reicher Mann. Vielleicht ein Graf oder etwas in der Art. Noch nie zuvor haben ihre Finger ein solch kostbares Gewebe berührt.  
Plötzlich knurrt ihr Magen so laut, dass er es unmöglich überhören kann, und sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hat. Zögernd dreht sie sich zu ihm um.  
"Das mit dem Frühstück, haben Sie das wirklich ernst gemeint?"  
Erik schnaubt.  
"Warum sollte ich meine Zeit damit vergeuden wollen, kleinen Mädchen falsche Hoffnungen zu machen? Kommen Sie." Mit einem unzufriedenen Blick auf ihr schmutziges geflicktes Kleid geht er an ihr vorbei durch die Tür. Vielleicht sollte er sie doch erst baden lassen und ihr saubere Kleider geben? Er will gar nicht wissen, welche Parasiten sie mit sich herumträgt und nun in seinem sauberen Heim verteilt. Auch riecht sie recht aufdringlich, und ihr ganzer jämmerlicher Zustand erinnert ihn schmerzhaft an die Zeit, als er in diesem... diesem Käfig leben musste.

Das rhythmische Klappern ihres Blindenstocks sagt ihm, dass sie seinen betont lauten Schritten folgt. So dreht er sich nicht nach ihr um, als er erklärt: "Nach dem Frühstück werden Sie sich waschen und frische Kleider anziehen."  
Félicie verkneift sich einen wütenden Kommentar, immerhin hat er ihr ein Frühstück versprochen. Aber lange wird sie sich das nicht gefallen lassen, soviel steht fest. Kann sie sich zusammenreißen, bis sie gebadet hat? Der Gedanke an warmes, sauberes Wasser lockt genauso stark wie das Essen. Wann hat sie zuletzt richtig gebadet? Und er wird zweifelsohne ein großes Badezimmer haben.  
Der Duft des Frühstücks lenkt ihre Gedanken wieder vom Baden fort. Dieser Hunger... Sie folgt den Schritten des Mannes, die vor ihr her den Raum verlassen, um einen nächsten zu betreten. Auch dieser Raum muss ein halber Palast sein, wenn sie nach dem Hall gehen darf. Und da ist noch ein anderes Geräusch, das sie erst nicht zuordnen kann. Noch jemand bewegt sich in diesem Raum. Sie bleibt stehen, stützt sich auf ihren Stock und wartet. Es widerstrebt ihr, den Raum ohne das Einverständnis ihres Gastgebers zu erkunden, aber sie traut sich noch nicht, ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Stattdessen lauscht sie auf seine Schritte, und das andere Geräusch. Dann lacht sie leise auf.  
"Sie haben eine Katze!"

"Sie heißt Ayesha." antwortet Erik. Und im Vorbeigehen nimmt er seine krallenbewehrte Freundin auf den Arm. Zu deutlich ist ihm ihre Reaktion auf Christine im Gedächtnis geblieben.Die Katze an seine Schulter gepresst, hebt er die Servierhauben von den Schüsseln auf dem Tisch.  
"Sie können wählen zwischen Rührei mit Speck und Crêpes mit einer Sauce aus warmen Früchten." erklärt er, sich dem Mädchen wieder zuwendend. "An Getränken kann ich Ihnen Orangensaft, Milch und heiße Schokolade anbieten. Ich rate Ihnen, langsam zu essen, Ihr Körper ist nicht an große Mengen Nahrung gewöhnt, und Sie wollen sicher nicht gleich wieder alles von sich geben. Ich werde Ihnen nun ein Bad einlassen und Kleider für Sie bereitlegen. Warten Sie hier auf mich." Damit verlässt er das Esszimmer wieder, bevor das Mädchen noch etwas sagen kann.

Als er fort ist, atmet sie erleichtert auf. Schade ist nur, dass er die Katze mitgenommen hat, bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu fragen, wie sie zu einem solch seltsamen Namen gekommen ist. Ayesha - sie hat diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Ob ihr Gastgeber wohl die Welt bereist hat? Sie kräuselt die Nase als ihr bewusst wird, dass sie ihn bisher nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt hat. Dann zuckt sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Na und, er hat sich auch nicht für ihren interessiert.  
Sie seufzt. Das muss ein Traum sein. Das Essen duftet verführerischer, als alles was sie den letzten Jahren gerochen hat. Vorsichtig nähert sie sich dem Tisch und fühlt sich mit einem Mal überglücklich. Es ist, als wäre sie im Himmel. Noch nie hat sie solche Köstlichkeiten vor sich stehen gehabt und durfte zwischen ihnen wählen. Sie kann sich nicht einmal erinnern, ob sie überhaupt jemals gewürztes Rührei mit Speck gegessen hat Das Wasser läuft ihr bei den vielen Gerüchen im Mund zusammen, als sie sich setzt. Ihre letzte warme Mahlzeit liegt noch viel länger zurück als das letzte vertrocknete Stück Brot. Und sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor solche Gewürze gerochen oder gar geschmeckt zu haben. Zuhause war selbst der Gebrauch von Salz und Pfeffer eine Verschwendung. Unschlüssig schnüffelt sie.  
"Crêpes oder Rührei... Rührei oder Crêpes...", summt sie leise, bis sie sich dazu entschließt, von jedem ein wenig zu versuchen. Wer weiß schon, wann sie das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit hat, so gutes Essen zu probieren.  
Sie seufzte leise auf, als sie den ersten Bissen Ei in den Mund schiebt. Es schmeckt einfach göttlich. Erst als ihr Magen so voll ist, dass sie das Gefühl hat, beim nächsten Bissen zu platzen, beginnt sie, sich über die lange Abwesenheit ihres Gastgebers zu wundern. Sie lauscht in die Stille... auch die Katze ist nicht zurückgekommen. Ihre Hände legen sich zitternd auf die Tischplatte. Sie hasst es, allein gelassen zu werden.  
Mit einem beinahe erschöpften Seufzen lässt er sich auf Christines Bett fallen. Seine knochigen Hände kämmen durch Ayeshas Fell, bis das Tier entnervt nach seiner Hand schnappt und von seinem Schoß springt, um sich mit beleidigtem Ausdruck auf Christines Toilettentisch zu putzen. Sein Blick streift wenig erfreut Christines ehemals blütenweißes Kopfkissen, auf dem nun deutlich Schmutz vom Gesicht des Mädchens zu sehen ist. Knurrend erhebt er sich, um frisches Bettzeug aus Christines Wäschetruhe gleich neben ihrem Schrank zu holen.

"Verflucht!" seine Faust trifft die Schranktür. Warum kann er nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken? Sie ist fort! Fort für immer! Und er wird auch bald fort sein! Für immer! "Du hättest es längst tun sollen." schimpft er leise mit sich selbst "Gleich nachdem sie gegangen ist. Stattdessen..." wütend zerrt er das schmutzige Laken von der Matratze "... stattdessen holst du dir aus einer Laune heraus ein verlaustes Mädchen von der Straße ins Haus!"  
Als das Rauschen des Wasserhahns in Christines geräumigem Bad widerhallt, erlaubt er sich, laut zu werden.  
"Du hast ja nicht einmal den Mut, nach ihrem Namen zu fragen! Was wirst du jetzt tun?... Hast du etwa gedacht, es würde dir besser gehen wegen ihr? Hast du gedacht, sie würde auch nur für einen Moment die Leere füllen? Hast du gedacht, dein Leben würde dir nicht mehr so verschwendet vorkommen, wenn sie dir für ihre Rettung dankbar ist?" Wenn ihr Name auch nur mit C beginnt, wird er sie auf der Stelle vor die Tür setzen. Seufzend nimmt er seine Maske ab und reibt sich die Augen.  
"Gott, ich brauche meine Nadel..."

Mithilfe ihres Stockes gelangt sie aus dem Esszimmer in einen schmalen Gang. Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander, als sie aus dem Zimmer vor ihr seine Stimme und das Rauschen des Badewassers hört. Er scheint wütend zu sein, auch wenn sie seine Worte nicht verstehen kann. Ob sie der Grund dafür ist? Ob er es bereut, ihr geholfen zu haben?  
Seufzend nähert sie sich der Tür, lauscht und klopft schließlich zaghaft.  
"Monsieur? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Als er das Bad verlässt, steht plötzlich das Mädchen vor ihm.Mit einem erstickten Laut wendet er sich ab, um seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Sei ganzer Körper erwartet einen Schrei, ein Keuchen, Geräusche einer überhasteten Flucht vor ihm, dem Monster. Doch nichts geschieht. Erst als er sich zaghaft wieder zu ihr dreht, realisiert er, dass sie, wenn sie blind ist, auch sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Erleichtert atmet er aus.  
"Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen im Esszimmer warten?" fährt er dann das Mädchen an und steuert eilig auf die Tür zu. Er spürt seinen Hunger nagen. Morphinhunger.

Félicie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Habe ich Sie erschreckt?" fragt sie leise. Sie legt den Kopf schief und lauscht auf die Geräusche, die sein Hemd bei jeder Bewegung macht. Er muss eine anmutige Art haben, zu gehen, denkt sie. Doch gleichzeitig macht sie sein rasches Atmen nervös. Vielleicht sollte sie sich besser vor ihm in Acht nehmen.

"Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt." knurrt er das Mädchen über seine Schulter an. "Die Wanne ist voll. Ein sauberes Kleid liegt für Sie auf dem Bett." Und schon schließt er die Tür zu Christines Zimmer hinter sich.

Morphium. Es ist erbärmlich, wenn ein Mann seines Kalibers wegen wenigen Milligramm einer Substanz den Kopf verliert. Oder wegen einer Berührung.Christine. Dieser eine Kuss war pures Glück, das ihn wie ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte. Christine. Er kann immer noch ihre Lippen spüren, ihre Hände. Christine Daaé... Christine Chagny...Als die Droge durch seine Adern zirkuliert, gleicht sich seine Gefühlslage etwas aus.  
"Das Mädchen hat dein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Es hat sich nichts geändert." Langsam reibt er mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken. "Sie hat keine Angst vor deinem Gesicht. Sie wird immer noch mit dir sprechen, als wärest du genau so ein Mensch wie sie." Mit einem Ruck erhebt er sich und tauscht seine Vollmaske gegen eine bequemere, die seinen Mund frei lässt. Ihm ist nicht wohl, als er seine Zimmertür aufschließt und auf den Flur heraustritt. Doch er zwingt sich, vernünftig zu sein. Sie kann ihn nicht sehen. Sie ist blind!"Sei nicht albern."Und mit festen Schritten geht er ins Esszimmer hinüber, um die Reste ihres Frühstücks abzuräumen.

Wütend ballt sie die Hand zur Faust und schlägt damit gegen die geschlossene Tür vor sich. Warum lässt er sie jetzt schon wieder allein. Merkt er denn nicht dass sie seine Gesellschaft sucht? Dass sie mit ihm reden möchte? Ihm danken will?Andererseits versteht sie selbst nicht, warum sie sein Gehen plötzlich so verärgert, wenn sie doch noch vor ein paar Minuten froh war, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe gekommen ist. Er ist ihr unheimlich. Wieder hört sie diese seltsamen Geräusche, ein Tröpfeln...  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf und stößt mit dem Stock gegen die Tür vor sich. Sie ist wieder in dem Zimmer, in dem sie erwacht ist, aber der Geruch sagt ihr, dass etwas anders ist... Langsam tastet sie sich an der Wand entlang, schnüffelt... Ein Sekretär steht vor ihr... sein Holz fühlt sich weich und gepflegt an. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragt sie sich, ob sich der Mann ganz allein um diese große Wohnung kümmert. Sie hält inne... Blumen, irgendwo stehen Blumen. Sie kann sie genau riechen, es sind Rosen. Ihre Hand nähert sich zaghaft dem Gegenstand, der diesen Duft ausströmt. Doch obgleich sie die Vase nur sanft berührt hat, verliert sie – scheinbar vollkommen überladen – das Gleichgewicht und fällt laut scheppernd zu Boden. Félicie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Wenn diese Vase nun sehr kostbar war... Sie beginnt zu zittern.

In Windeseile ist er in Christines Zimmer und starrt düster erst auf die Scherben und die Überschwemmung, dann auf das vor Angst blassen Mädchen.  
"Würden Sie jetzt bitte einfach ins Badezimmer gehen und sich waschen." presst er mit kaum unterdrückter Wut hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Sein Tonfall und ihr Bauchgefühl sagen ihr, dass es eindeutig besser wäre, zu tun, was er von ihr verlangt. Dennoch ist sie nicht in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Ängstlich wendet sie den Kopf zu ihm und schluckt schwer."Verzeihen Sie Monsieur... ich wollte das wirklich nicht... ich... Ich kann das aufräumen...", stottert sie hilflos und beugt sich langsam nach unten, um nach den nassen Tonscherben zu greifen. "War das ein Erinnerungsstück?"

"Nein! Gehen Sie einfach ins Bad und werden Sie Ihr Ungeziefer los!" Unsanft fasst er das Mädchen am Oberarm, schiebt sie ins Bad und knallt die Tür hinter ihr zu.Christine hat diese Vase geliebt. Sie hat sie aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung hierher gebracht, um sich heimischer zu fühlen. Sie war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, ein Symbol für Christines guten Willen. Und dieses unmögliche Straßengör hat sie zerbrochen! Mit Mühe unterdrückt der den Drang, gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Stattdessen knurrt er: "Wenn Sie fertig sind, nehmen Sie das Kleid vom Bett und verschwinden!"

Seine Augen brennen, als er neben der immer größer werdenden Wasserlache auf die Knie sinkt und die Scherben aufsammelt. Ein ungeheures Verlustgefühl bemächtigt sich seiner, als hätte mit der Vase auch noch der letzte Hauch Christines sein Haus verlassen.

Hinter Félicies Augen und Schläfen beginnt es zu pochen. Sie ist schon oft beleidigt worden und es macht ihr nichts mehr aus, wenn man denkt sie habe Ungeziefer. Aber dass er sie so grob herumschubst, geht wirklich zu weit. Woher hätte sie den wissen sollen, dass diese verdammte Vase ein so wichtiger Gegenstand für ihn war! Sie hat schon früh gelernt, sich nicht an Besitztümer zu klammern, denn Besitz ist vergänglich und am Ende kann man froh sein, wenn einem die Kleider am Leib bleiben. Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander und versucht, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Für ein paar Minuten nur hat sie sich wirklich glücklich gefühlt, hat gedacht, ein guter Mensch habe sich ihrer angenommen und sie vorübergehend aus dem Elend erlöst. Aber nun sind da nur noch Wut und Angst. Das Bad ist ihr egal, das Kleid ist ihr egal. Es wird ohnehin viel zu kostbar sein, als dass sie es da draußen tragen könnte. Auf der Straße, wo sie hingehört. Ja, sie gehört auf die Straße, er hat ihr gezeigt dass auch er nichts anders in ihr sehen kann, als ein ungebildetes Straßenmädchen, das bedauerlicherweise auch noch blind ist.Das Maunzen der Katze lässt sie innehalten. Scheinbar hat sie sich bei dem Sturz der Vase aus Angst hierher zurückgezogen. Langsam lässt sich Félicie auf die Knie sinken und tastet nach dem Tier. Sie spürt, dass es zögert, aber schließlich schmiegt es sich an sie.  
"Ist er zu dir auch so schrecklich gemein?" fragt sie leise. Die Katze schnurrt wohlig und reibt den Kopf an Félicies Bein. "Was habe ich denn gemacht? Es war doch nur eine dumme Vase, und wahrscheinlich war sie auch noch hässlich, habe ich Recht?" Nun steigen ihr doch noch Tränen in die Augen, und sie kann den Klos in ihrem Hals nicht mehr bekämpfen.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen erhebt sie sich, wischt sich trotzig über das Gesicht.  
"Nun, Ayesha, es hat mich gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Du scheinst die einzig Vernünftige in diesem Haus zu sein. Aber ich bleibe hier nicht einmal mehr, um mir mein Ungeziefer abzuwaschen!" Die letzten Worte sagt sie betont laut, in der Hoffnung dass er sie hört.  
Mit einem Ruck öffnet sie die Tür.  
"Ich danke Ihnen für das Essen, Monsieur, aber ich werde keine Minute länger hier bleiben. Sie hätten mich einfach sterben lassen sollen als sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatten."  
Trotzig verlässt sie das Bad. Sie hört, dass Ayesha ihr folgt und spürt wie sie sich weiter an ihrem Bein reibt. Sie legt den Kopf schief und kann sich ein trauriges Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen, doch dann wird sie schnell wieder ernst.

Einen Großteil der Scherben in der Hand schaut Erik einen Moment lang ruhig auf das Mienenspiel seines Gastes.  
Sie hat den letzten Gegenstand zerstört, der auf dieser Welt noch einen Wert für ihn hatte, den letzten unanzweifelbaren Beweis dafür, dass Christine einmal Teil seines Lebens war. Doch auch jetzt, da er seine Trauer als manifesten körperlichen Schmerz fühlen kann, liegt die totale Kapitulation noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Kein Tod für ihn, kein Frieden, keine Stille. Er hat Angst, aufzugeben. In einer Geste schierer Frustration lässt er die Scherben fallen und seufzt. "Ich beneide Sie um die Leichtfertigkeit, mit der Sie von Ihrem eigenen Tod sprechen, Mademoiselle." Beim Klang seiner Stimme löst sich Ayesha von dem Mädchen, stolziert zu ihrem Herrn herüber und steigt auf sein Knie, um ihren Kopf heftig schnurrend an seiner Schulter zu reiben.  
"Doch ich werde Sie nicht gehen lassen, damit Sie sich wieder irgendwo in den Schnee legen und all dies..." er stößt mit dem Finger in den Scherbenhaufen "... umsonst gewesen ist. Ich habe Sie gefunden und Ihr Leben gerettet, Mademoiselle, und ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht: Ich bin jetzt für Sie verantwortlich." Müde erhebt er sich vom Boden und schmiegt seine maskierte Wange an Ayeshas warmen Körper, während er weiterspricht. "Sie werden sich nicht umbringen und Sie werden nicht in Ihre Armut zurückkehren. Entscheiden Sie selbst, ob Sie jetzt schreien und toben oder ein warmes Bad nehmen wollen." Damit macht er sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Empört schürzt Félicie die Lippen.  
"Sie können mir nicht verbieten zu gehen, wenn ich das will." stößt sie aus. Plötzlich vermisst sie die Nähe der Katze. Ihr Magen zieht sich zusammen und sie presst eine Hand auf den Bauch. "Noch vor ein paar Minuten wollten Sie dass ich sofort verschwinde. Sie haben mir deutlich gezeigt wie egal ich Ihnen bin. Den Teufel sind Sie für mich. Ich will jetzt sofort gehen!" ruft sie aus. Dabei hat sie nach allem, was sie von ihm bereits erlebt hat, schreckliche Angst, ihm so trotzig gegenüber zu treten. Der Mann neigt zu Gewalt, wahrscheinlich ist sie längst seine Gefangene. Sie hätte auf ihr ungutes Gefühl beim Erwachen hören sollen.

Betont langsam dreht sich Erik nach dem Mädchen um, und als er spricht, liegt in seiner Stimme eine Mischung aus Kälte und bitterem Spott.  
"Wenn Sie die Tür finden können, dürfen Sie gerne gehen."  
Dann verlässt er das Zimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie es nicht versucht. Stundenlang, so scheint es ihr, ist sie durch die Wohnung geirrt, hat mit ihren Händen jede Wand abgetastet, zuerst vorsichtig, doch dann, am Ende, hat sie hilflos gegen die Wände geschlagen. Da sind so viele Türen, aber nicht eine einzige führt nach draußen. Nicht einmal ein Fenster konnte sie finden... Ein Haus ohne Fenster!   
Nun sitzt sie zusammengesunken auf dem Fußboden in ihrem neuen Zimmer, dem Gefängnis, das _er_ ihr zugewiesen hat. Er hat die Scherben weggeräumt, aber seit er das Zimmer verlassen hat, haben sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Und sie legt auch keinen Wert mehr darauf. Sie hatte ihm danken wollen, doch ihre Dankbarkeit ist längst verflogen. Alles, was sie nun noch fühlt, ist Angst. Nicht einmal weinen kann sie, obwohl sie es sich nun wünscht. Sie ist gefangen in einem Haus ohne Fenster und er wird sie nicht gehen lassen. Und sie mag nicht darüber nachdenken, was er nun mit ihr vorhat.  
Vielleicht wird sie sich hier verbarrikadieren, zu diesem Zimmer scheint nur eine Tür zu führen, und wenn es ihr gelingt, sie zu versperren, kann er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Sie wird vielleicht verhungern, vielleicht findet sie auch irgendetwas... vielleicht eine Schere, um sich ein größeres Leiden zu ersparen. Jedenfalls wird sie es nicht zulassen, dass er sich an ihr vergreift.Sie schleudert wütend ihren Stock von sich. Sie wird ihn nicht mehr benötigen.  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen denkt sie nach... wenn sie ihren Stock richtig unter den Türgriff klemmt, wenn sie ihn gut verkantet, wird es ihm vielleicht nicht gelingen, hier einzudringen. Auf den Knien robbt sie sich durch das Zimmer, tastet, bis sie den Stock gefunden hat, und macht sich dann mit zitternden Händen an die Arbeit.

Nachdem Erik die Scherben entsorgt hatte, lauschte er eine Zeit lang, wie sie mit ihrem Stock und ihren Händen die Wohnung absuchte. Als sie begann, vor Wut und Angst zu auf die Wände einzuschlagen, erhob er sich von seinem Platz auf der weinroten Chaiselongue und folgte ihr geräuschlos, den Kopf schief gelegt, den Blick gebannt auf ihre zitternden, rastlos nach einem Ausweg tastenden Hände gerichtet.   
Erstaunt wird er sich nach einer Weile bewusst, dass ihn die Verzweiflung des Mädchens nicht im Geringsten berührt. Er beobachtet sie, wie er wachsende Kristalle und köchelnde Chemikalien in seinem Labor beobachtet, interessiert, doch losgelöst. Es erinnert ihn ein wenig an den Moment, als er Christine das Blut von der Stirn wischte.  
Erst das laute Klappern, mit dem ihr Blindenstock vor seinen Füßen landet, reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als das Mädchen dann wieder danach tastet, tritt er einen Schritt zurück und schaut zu, wie sie erfolglos versucht, die Tür zu verbarrikadieren.  
"Mademoiselle, Sie scheinen zu glauben, dass ich ein sehr sonderbares Verständnis von Verantwortung habe." sagt er schließlich, und geht ins Badezimmer hinüber, um das mittlerweile kalt gewordene Wasser aus der Wanne zu lassen.  
Erschrocken schreit sie auf und lässt den Stock fallen. Er ist hier in ihrem Zimmer und sie hat ihn nicht einmal gehört! Er ist die ganze Zeit über da gewesen und hat sie beobachtet. Wäre ihre furchtbare Angst nicht, würde sie ihn wütend anschreien. So presst sie sich nur noch fester gegen die Tür.  
"Wie ist das möglich? Wie kommen Sie hierher, ohne dass ich Sie gehört habe?" stammelt sie mehr an sich als an ihn gerichtet. Ihre zitternden Hände tasten nach dem Türgriff in ihrem Rücken. Sie ist nicht abergläubisch, aber in diesem Augenblick hat sie das Gefühl, es mit einem Geist zu tun zu haben. "Wer sind Sie?"  
Die Stimme des Mädchens dringt nur gedämpft ins Bad, während sich der Wasserspiegel in der Wanne geräuschlos senkt.  
'Du bist unglaublich. In der Tat. Vor deinem Gesicht soll sie sich nicht fürchten, aber jede andere Form der Angst amüsiert dich? Du bist nicht mehr in Persien, Erik! Und du hast sehr wohl ein sonderbares Verständnis von Verantwortung! Hast du sie vor dem Selbstmord gerettet, um sie gleich wieder dazu zu treiben? Komm zu Sinnen! Sie ist kein Spielzeug, an dem du deine Wut auslassen kannst!.. Oh, es hatte wirklich viele Gründe, dass Christine dich verlassen hat!' Der letzte Gedanke presst ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.  
Hastig dreht er sich um und verlässt das Bad, um sich einige Meter von dem Mädchen entfernt seufzend an die Wand zu lehnen.  
"Ich bin Erik." sagt er schließlich. "Und wären Sie nicht so mit Ihrer Angst beschäftigt gewesen, hätten Sie sicher gehört, dass ich Ihnen gefolgt bin, um auf Sie Acht zu geben." ergänzt er fest, obgleich nicht einmal Ayesha ihn hören kann, wenn er es nicht will. Dann kreuzt er seine Arme vor der Brust und schluckt. "Wie - wie lautet Ihr Name, Mademoiselle?"

Félicie spürt, wie sich ihr Körper entspannt. Es scheint keine Gefahr mehr von dem Mann auszugehen. Das wütende Grollen in seiner Stimme ist verschwunden und er wirkt fast ängstlich  
Aber warum zögert er, nach ihrem Namen zufragen? Erneut spürt sie, wie eine ungeheure Wut in ihr aufsteigt. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm unangenehm, dass er ein Straßenmädchen mit Namen ansprechen müsste, dass sie dann nicht mehr bloß irgendjemand für ihn wäre. Und was soll dieses Gerede von wegen ‚auf Sie Acht geben'? Ihr ganzes Leben ist sie allein zurecht gekommen; sie ist nur blind, nicht hilflos. Am liebsten würde sie ihm alldas an den Kopf werfen. Doch sie beißt sich nur ärgerlich auf den Lippen herum, um einen neuerlichen Ausbruch von ihm zu vermeiden. Wer weiß, zu welchen Dingen er noch fähig ist, wenn er unbemerkt ihr Zimmer betreten konnte.  
„Mein Name ist Félicie," antwortet sie also spitz.  
"Félicie..." wiederholt Erik erleichtert. "Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, wirklich, sehr schön."  
Misstrauisch runzelt sie die Stirn. Was soll das nun wieder? Zuerst behandelt er sie mit unverhohlener Verachtung und gibt ihr deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie in seinen Augen wertlos ist und nun… macht er ihr Komplimente...Was ist das nur für ein Mensch? Wenn sie ihn doch nur einschätzen könnte... wenigstens ein bisschen...Seufzend tastet sie nach dem Blindenstock und umschließt ihn fest mit den Händen.  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so erschreckt.", murmelt sie trotzig.  
„Verzeihen Sie. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht."  
Sie nickt langsam und beginnt, den Blindenstock in ihren Händen zu drehen.  
„Ihr Angebot mit dem Bad und dem Kleid... gilt das noch?"  
„Natürlich." Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und geht zurück ins Badezimmer, um neues Wasser einzulassen. "Das Kleid hat die Farbe von Moos mit einem aufgestickten Rankenmuster in der Farbe eines sehr dunklen Himmels - falls Ihnen das etwas sagt." erklärt er; dabei fällt sein Blick auf Christines Nagelschere. Vielleicht sollte er diese aus dem Zimmer entfernen, so wie den Brieföffner und die Papierschere? "Sie sind zierlicher und kleiner als Chri..." er stockt "... als es das Kleid verlangt, doch für zwei oder drei Tage wird es gehen." Hastig wühlt er durch die Schubladen von Christines Schreibtisch, bis er Brieföffner und Schere gefunden hat. "Kommen Sie ins Esszimmer, wenn Sie fertig sind." er wendet sich zum Gehen "Und bitte - machen - machen Sie keine Dummheiten..."  
'Gott, du kannst wirklich nichts richtig machen, nicht wahr? Stotterst herum wie ein Idiot. Sag es doch gleich laut, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, damit sie anfangen kann, damit zu spielen!'  
Sie will ihm erklären dass Farben für sie keinerlei Bedeutung haben, aber der Geruch von Moos etwas sehr schönes für sie ist... Es bedeutet, frei zu sein, im Wald entlang spazieren und seine Probleme vergessen zu können. Doch sie lässt es... warum sollte sie ihm ihre intimsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen? Sie kennt ihn nicht, und so wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhält, will er das wohl auch nicht so schnell ändern.  
Aber wenn sie länger hier bleibt, wird er sich vielleicht auf sie einlassen... was bleibt ihm übrig? Und er hat ja auch schon fast damit angefangen. Er hat sich verraten. Seine Wut und Trauer scheinen offensichtlich eine völlig normale Erklärung zu haben. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Das Kleid hat einer Frau gehört, die ihm offenbar sehr viel bedeutet hat. Chri...? Christelle? Christine?  
Vielleicht ist sie seine Frau gewesen, überlegt sie, während sie sich ins Bad begibt und sich entkleidet. Ja, es muss seine tote Frau sein, um die er trauert, und die Vase, die sie umgestoßen hat, war ihre. Vielleicht ist sie erst vor wenigen Tagen gestorben. Sie legt den Kopf schief und lauscht auf ein Atmen oder das Rascheln von Stoff. Nichts… Er scheint tatsächlich gegangen zu sein. Vorsichtig legt sie ihre Kleider ab und steigt in das warme Badewasser.  
Die Seife duftet angenehm. Sie atmet tief ein. Rosen. Es erinnert sie an den Markt, über den sie einmal mit ihrer Großmutter gegangen ist. Die alte Frau hat ihr alle Blumen so lebendig beschrieben können. Bei dem Gedanken an sie, treten Félicie Tränen in die Augen. Wäre ihre Großmutter doch bloß nie gestorben. Vielleicht wäre dann alles niemals passiert und sie wäre jetzt noch zu Hause. Energisch wischt sie sich über die Augen. Keine Tränen mehr! Nicht deshalb.

Erst als das Wasser beinahe ganz kalt und ihre Haut vollkommen verschrumpelt ist, steigt sie aus der Badewanne, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher gelauscht zu haben, ob Erik nicht doch irgendwie wieder in das Zimmer gelangt sein könnte.Sie hat sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, wie jetzt, wo in weiche, duftende Handtücher gehüllt langsam zu ihrem Bett geht. Sie berührt vorsichtig das Kleid... ein weicher Stoff. Er muss viel Geld ausgegeben haben für dieses Kleid, überlegt sie. Diese Frau hat ihm sicherlich sehr viel bedeutet. Ob er nach ihrem Verlust so seltsam geworden ist? Sie erschauert. Besser sie denkt nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Dafür fällt ihr nun, wo sie ihr Kleid anlegt, aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich ein, dass er sie für labil genug zu halten scheint, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ärgerlich beißt sie die Zähne zusammen. Sie muss ihn darauf ansprechen und ihm erklären, dass die Sache auf dem Friedhof ein einziger schwacher Moment war, den sie wirklich bereut. Und sie wird ihn fragen, was er mit den zwei oder drei Tagen gemeint hat.

Er spielt Chopin, etwas einfaches, das er nie für Christine gespielt hat. Dennoch sieht er nur sie vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Was willst du? Erik, sag mir, was du willst...  
Abrupt bricht er ab, und geht zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Félicie ihr Abendessen verzehrt.   
"Das Bad scheint Ihnen gut bekommen zu sein, Mademoiselle."  
Sie muss sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht mit vollem Mund zu antworten und dabei das Essen über den Tisch zu prusten. Bisher hat sie ihm nur schweigend zugehört, beeindruckt von seinem Klavierspiel. Sie kennt niemanden, der ein Instrument spielt, und noch weniger Menschen, die sich ein Klavier leisten könnten.  
"Oh ja." antwortet sie ihm, nachdem sie das Essen mit einem kräftigen Schluck Wein heruntergespült hat, "Das Bad war wirklich..." sie sucht nach den passenden Worten, denn sie möchte ihm nicht wie das dreckige Straßenmädchen vorkommen, für dass er sie hält. "Ganz...", sie gibt seufzend auf, "Wunderbar." Sie wischt sich den Mund an der Stoffserviette ab und legt die Hände auf den Tisch. "Würden Sie mir eine Frage erlauben, Monsieur Erik?"  
Er mustert Félicie misstrauisch, bevor er antwortet: "Das kommt ganz auf die Frage an."  
Sie seufzt. Wieso muss er immer so skeptisch sein? Was sollte sie ihm schon anhaben können?  
"Sie haben eben von zwei bis drei Tagen gesprochen, die mir das Kleid passen muss. Was hat das zu bedeuten?""Meine Schneiderin wird zwei bis drei Tage benötigen, um Ihnen zusätzliche Kleider zu fertigen." antwortet Erik stirnrunzelnd. "Was hat Ihr Seufzen zu bedeuten? Ist Ihnen unwohl?"  
Félicie zögert kurz. Soll sie ihm sagen, dass es sein Misstrauen ist, was sie so stört?  
Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"Nichts... nur eine dumme Angewohnheit..." Und eine noch dümmere Ausrede, denkt sie. "Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht noch etwas fragen?"   
"Natürlich."  
"Ihre Wohnung... ist so groß und äußerst ungewöhnlich... Sind Sie vielleicht ein Graf?"  
Erik lacht bitter.  
"Nein. Nichts dergleichen."  
Betreten senkt Félicieden Kopf.  
"Ich wollte Ihnen damit nicht zu nahe treten." sagt sie leise. "Aber die Art, wie Sie reden, Ihr Gang und Ihre Wohnung... verzeihen Sie... das alles ist so... anmutig..."   
Befremdet hebt er eine Augenbraue. Anmutig?  
"Mademoiselle, Adel geht nicht zwangsläufig mit Anmut einher. Oder mit guten Manieren. Oder _Charakter_." Das letzte Wort spuckt er voller Verachtung. _Raoul de Chagny_. Automatisch tastet seine Hand nach der Narbe, die der Streifschuss dieses Schönlings auf seinem Arm hinterlassen hat.  
"Hören Sie Monsieur, ich habe Ihnen nichts getan. Warum reagieren Sie also so fürchterlich verbittert, wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle?" fährt sie ihn an. Sie ist aufgesprungen, stützt sich aber mit dem linken Arm noch immer auf den Tisch. Sie kann sein neues Hemd riechen und spürt die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt. Er muss unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. "Aber wenn Sie mich ohnehin nicht gehen lassen wollen, weil Sie mich für labil halten, können Sie mir doch erzählen, was Sie so verärgert und bedrückt.", fügt sie versöhnlicher hinzu.  
Schweigend starrt Erik für einen Moment auf Félicie herunter.  
"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie nicht die Absicht haben, sich das Leben zu nehmen?" fragt er schließlich.  
Félicie rümpft die Nase und lässt sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken.  
"Das auf dem Friedhof... das war... ein schwacher Moment, wenn Sie so wollen. Ich komme normalerweise niemals auf solche Ideen."  
"Und warum kamen Sie an diesem Abend auf solche Ideen?"  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hat sie wenig Lust ihm das alles zu erzählen.  
"Kennen Sie das nicht, wenn alles plötzlich über einem zusammenbricht?" fragt sie dann. "Wenn man das Gefühl hat, die ganze Welt ist gegen einen, man ist ganz allein und keiner interessiert sich für dich? Alle, die es wirklich gekümmert hat, wie es mir geht, sind tot!"  
Erik schweigt.  
Ja... Warum wird ihm dies erst jetzt klar? Dass Félicie sich ähnlich fühlen muss wie er? Bittere Scham steigt in ihm auf. Scham dafür, dass er das Mädchen derartig schlecht behandelt, dass er ihr Angst gemacht hat. Obwohl er doch hätte wissen müssen, wie es ihr geht! Er hätte sich zu ihr legen sollen, in den Schnee, die Augen schließen, einschlafen, für immer...  
"Ich kenne dieses Gefühl." murmelt er schließlich und zieht sich von ihr zurück, um neben dem Tisch auf und ab zu laufen. "Haben Sie Ihre ganze Familie verloren?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf und streicht sich eine Strähne dunklen Haares hinter das Ohr.  
"Nein", antwortet sie, "Nur meine Großmutter... und meine Mutter starb bei der Geburt meiner kleinen Schwester vor zwei Jahren." Sie folgt ihm mit dem Kopf und spielt nachdenklich mit dem Stoff ihres Kleides. "Haben Sie auch jemand lieben verloren?"  
Er kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust und senkt den Blick.  
"Das habe ich." antwortet er heiser.  
Sie denkt eine ganze Weile nach, bevor sie weiterspricht.  
"War es Ihre Frau? Ist Ihre Frau gestorben?"  
"Hah! Meine Frau." er lacht bitter. "_Meine_ Frau... Nein... Nein..." das letzte Wort krächzt er durch einen dünnen Schleier von Tränen.  
Der belegte Klang seiner Stimme macht sieneugierig, doch siezögert, nachzuhaken.  
"Ich wollte Sie nicht an unangenehme Dinge erinnern, Monsieur... Aber wenn Sie mir irgendwann einmaldavon erzählen möchten, werde ich Ihnen gerne zuhören."  
Geräuschlos wendet er Félicie den Rücken zu und setzt seine Maske ab, um sich die Augen zu reiben. Als er sie wieder aufsetzt, räuspert er sich und fragt: "Sind Sie von Geburt an blind?"  
Sie schluckt schwer. Sein abrupter Themenwechsel gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht. Er erinnert sie an die vielen neugierig gaffenden Passanten, die das gleiche fragen, bevor sie weitergehen, ohne ihr etwas Geld gegeben zu haben. Stumm nickt sie.  
"Es... es macht es nicht einfacher, nichts anderes gekannt zu haben, nicht wahr?" Himmel, er sollte gehen, bevor er sich dazu verleiten lässt, tatsächlich etwas von sich preiszugeben.  
Félicie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Sie zum Beispiel von Farben sprechen, habe ich keine Vorstellung davon. Aber ich weiß, wie Moos riecht, spüre den Stoff des Kleides. Ich weiß, dass es schön sein muss." Verdammt, warum erzählt sie ihm das alles jetzt doch? Sie hatte sie so fest vorgenommen... Sie schluckt den Ärger auf sich selbst herunter und zwingt sich zu einem matten Lächeln. "Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie das alles für mich tun."   
"Oh, bitte, bedanken Sie sich nicht." wehrt Erik hastig ab. "Wenn Sie dann jetzt mit dem Essen fertig sind, werde ich abräumen und Ihre Maße für die Schneiderin nehmen."  
Sie nickt.  
"Ja, ich bin fertig... " Doch als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wird, zuckt sie zusammen und wendet sich hastig zu ihm. "Sie nehmen meine Maße?"   
"Ohne sie wird es der Schneiderin schwerlich möglich sein, ein passendes Kleid für Sie zu nähen."  
Schwach will sie protestieren. Abgesehen von ihrem Vater, hat sie noch nie ein Mann angefasst. Sie hat es nicht zugelassen, dass ihr jemand nahe kommt, und seit ihre Großmutter gestorben ist, lässt sie eigentlich auch an ihre Gefühle niemanden mehr nahe genug heran, als dass er sie verletzen könnte.  
"Kann die Schneiderin das nicht tun?" fragte sie leise, "Und eigentlich brauche ich gar kein Kleid... schon gar nicht auf meine Maße... das ist viel zu teuer und die Kleider hier gehen doch genauso gut."  
Gereizt nimmt er Félicies Teller. Nicht einmal von seinem Gesicht muss eine Frau wissen, damit ihr selbst die keuscheste Berührung seiner Hand zuwider ist!  
_'Dunicha_.' denkt er angewidert.  
"Natürlich kann die Schneiderin Ihre Maße nehmen." knurrt er über seine Schulter. "Doch das würde alles nur wesentlich komplizieren. Sie werden voll bekleidet sein und ich werde Sie nicht berühren."  
Erschrocken über die spürbare Aggression in seiner Stimme fährt sie zusammen.  
"Monsieur, verzeihen Sie bitte... Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun... wirklich... es ist nur..." sie bricht ab.  
Natürlich. Es ist nur, dass sie zu viel Angst hat, es zuzugeben.  
"Nur _was_!"  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht an Ihnen liegt, reicht das nicht?" faucht sie nun wütend zurück. Sie hat wenig Lust, einem Fremden ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren  
"Nun, ganz offensichtlich nehme ich Ihre Lügen nicht klaglos hin!" Warum will er es hören? Warum will er es auch aus Félicies Mund hören?  
"Ich lüge nicht, Monsieur!" Empört springt Félicie auf. "Aber ich werde Ihnen meine persönlichen Ängste was fremde Männer betrifft, ebenso wenig darlegen, wie Sie mir von Ihren Sorgen erzählen wollen."  
Der leere Teller entgleitet seiner kraftlos gewordenen Hand und zerbricht scheppernd auf den Steinfliesen.  
Javert.  
Langsam dreht er sich zu Félicie um. Er keucht leise, als er sich an seine Angst erinnert, an diese Berührung...  
"_Wer_! Sagen Sie mir nur seinen Namen und ich werde ihn töten!"  
Hastig weicht sie vor ihm zurück, so schnell und so weit es ihre Kenntnisse des Raumes zulassen.  
"Töten? Monsieur, ich verstehe nicht..." stammelt sie ängstlich und drängt sich gegen eine kalte Wand. Nun, eigentlich versteht sie schon, sie versteht, was er gesagt hat, und alles ergibt nun einen Sinn... seine plötzliche Aggressionen... So leicht wie ihm das Wort ‚töten' über die Lippen kommt, muss er es schon einmal getan haben... vielleicht auchhäufiger. Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander und fürchtet seine Antwort.  
"Wer immer sich auch an Ihnen vergangen hat, verdient es nicht, weiterzuleben! Das meine ich mit ‚Töten'. Nun? Verraten Sie mir seinen Namen oder soll dieses würdelose Schwein ungeschoren davonkommen?"  
"Aber mir hat doch niemand etwas angetan", jammert sie leise, während ihr ganzer Körper nun vor Angst und Aufregung bebt. "Nicht... nicht so... Bitte, Monsieur, reden Sie nicht so einfach darüber, andere Menschen zu töten. Sie machen mir Angst!" Sie spürt einen schweren Klos in ihrem Hals aufsteigen und unterdrückt ein Schluchzen.  
Er braucht einen Moment, um seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
"Verzeihen Sie." sagt er dann steif, und wendet sich ab. "Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."  
Als sich plötzlich die Katze an ihren Beinen reibt, zuckt Félicie zusammen. Zitternd hebt sie Ayesha hoch und drückt sie an sich.  
"Haben Sie schon einmal einen Menschen getötet, Monsieur Erik? Weil er Ihnen weh getan hat?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
Abwesend beginnt er, die Scherben des Tellers aufzusammeln.  
"Schon _einmal_..." murmelt er kaum hörbar zu sich selbst.  
Einmal... einmal hat er es alsogetan... sie hat es wissen wollen, aber jetzt ist sie noch viel ängstlicher.  
"Dieses eine Mal... da hat man Sie verletzt... das war Notwehr... nicht wahr?" fragt sie beinahe flehend. ‚Bitte lass es Notwehr gewesen sein... bitte lass es keine Frau gewesen sein', betet sie stumm. Wenn er die Frau getötet hat, deren Kleider sie nun trägt, wenn das der Grund für seine Traurigkeit ist... Sie schluckt schwer und ballt die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu Fäusten um nicht vor Angst die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Seine Stimme klingt nun viel weiter weg... er scheint irgendetwas auf dem Boden zu tun, aber sie ist zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Sie muss eine Antwort auf ihre Frage haben.  
"_Dieses_ eine Mal war es Notwehr." antwortet Erik langsam und stapelt eine weitere kleine Scherbe auf den Haufen in seiner Hand. Dann schaut er zu ihr hinüber. "Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun, Félicie. Seien Sie dessen versichert."  
Als er sich erhebt, um eine Scherbe aufzusammeln, die ein ganzes Stück weit über den Boden geschlittert ist, befällt ihn ein Schwindel, und er lässt sich hastig wieder in die Hocke herab.  
'Verflucht!'  
"Dieses eine Mal, Erik? War es... war es die Frau?" Noch immer wagt sie es nicht, zu ihm zu gehen. Zuerst muss sie wissen, ob es die Frau war, der er etwas angetan hat. Wie soll sie keine Angst vor ihm haben, wenn er solche Dinge sagt?  
Gelobt sei der Fatalismus. Er lacht angestrengt.  
"Christine? Sie meinen Christine? Wenn ich es recht bedenke, wäre es wohl für alle besser gewesen, ich hätte es getan. Doch ich habe es nicht getan. Ich hätte ihr nie..." er stockt "... niemals hätte ich sie verletzen können."  
Christine also, denkt sie. Und sie ist es nicht die er getötet hat... Eher die Frau, die er geliebt hat...  
Zögerlich geht sie auf ihn zu. Er muss noch immer am Boden hocken, so wie seine Stimme klingt. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, und dann tastet sie sehr zögerlich nach seiner Hand.  
"Wer war es dann, Erik? Sagen Sie es mir? Warum haben Sie getötet?"   
Erschrocken über Félicies Berührung zieht er seine Hand an sich und rückt von ihr ab; immer noch verhindert sein Kreislauf, dass er sich erhebt.  
"Das wollen Sie nicht wissen, Mademoiselle."  
Erstaunt über seine abweisende Reaktion weicht sie wieder zurück.  
"Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt."  
Mit plötzlichem Zorn starrt Erik in ihre blinden Augen.  
"Ich habe aus Notwehr getötet, ich habe aus Spaß getötet, ich habe schnell getötet und ich habe Menschen gefoltert, bis sie ihren Verletzungen erlagen. Sind Sie nun zufrieden?" Er springt auf und taumelt zum Tisch hinüber, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. Wirre Lichtpunkte tanzen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Er will nicht sehen, was Félicie jetzt tut.  
Eine ganze Zeit bewegt sie sich nicht. Dann, sehr langsam, erhebt sie sich und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Esszimmer.  
Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fällt, lehnt er sich erschöpft auf den Tisch und vergräbt seine Stirn an seinem Arm.  
"_Ich hasse dich_." zischt er leise.

Seltsam, dass sie den Riegel an der Tür bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Nun ist sie froh darüber. Froh, ihn vorschieben und Erik aussperren zu können.  
Warum hat er so wütend reagiert? Wollte er sie verletzen? Sie hatte doch nur wissen wollen, ob das, was ihn belastet, ein Mord ist. Ein Mord aus Notwehr... Doch nun weiß sie, dass sie sich im Haus eines Mannes befindet, der viele Menschen getötet hat, auf Weisen, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen will. Folter... Sie hätte nicht fragen sollen. Dann hätte sie weiterhin in dem Glauben leben können, dass ihr ein etwas überreizter Graf aus reiner Nächstenliebe des Leben gerettet hat.  
Aufgebracht lässt sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Hat sie ihre Familie dafür verlassen? Um bei einem verrückten mehrfachen Mörder gefangen zu sein, der sie mit Essen und Kleidern überhäuft? Und wie kann sie sich sicher sein, dass er sein Versprechen, ihr nichts zu tun, halten wird?  
Verzweifelt denkt sie an ihre Suche nach dem Ausgang. Wenn sie ihn heute Mittag nicht gefunden hat, wird sie ihn auch jetzt nicht finden. Es scheint, dass ihr in diesem Haus nichts gelingt, was Erik nicht will.  
Er ist ihr so verfluchtunheimlich... Enttäuscht denkt sie daran, dass sie für die wenigen Minuten, in denen er auf dem Klavier für sie spielte, in denen er voller Trauer war, beinahe so etwas wie Sympathie für ihn empfand. Aber wie kann sie jemanden mögen, der solche schrecklichenDinge getan hat?  
Vielleicht ist Christine nicht gestorben, vielleicht hat sie ihn wegen dieser Morde verlassen? Oder aber, geht es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie an seinen Ausbruch denkt, vielleicht war es etwas ganz anderes... Dieser eine Mord aus Notwehr... Hat er ihn für sie begangen? War sie es, die vergewaltigt wurde, und Erik hat sie gerächt? In ihren Gedanken entsteht eine unmögliche Geschichte, und immer wieder ertappt sie sich dabei, dass sie eine Möglichkeit sucht, Eriks Morde zu rechtfertigen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur gemordet hat, um Christine zu rächen. Irgend jemand muss Christine verletzt haben, und nur aus diesem Grund hat er gemordet. Er hat nur aus gerechtem Zorn heraus solche Dinge getan. Dieser Mann, der ihr das Leben gerettet, der ihr Kleider und Nahrung gegeben hat, darf einfach kein skrupelloser Mörder sein! Und doch hat er selbst zugegeben dass er einer ist...  
_Ich habe aus Spaß getötet_  
Sie schließt die Augen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Was soll denn nun werden?  
Er wird sie nicht so schnell wieder gehen lassen. Jetzt nicht mehr, da sie weiß, was er getan hat.  
Sie will nach Hause... zurück in das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Vater und Schwester teilen muss, zurück in ihr altes vertrautes Leben, zu denen, die sie behandeln wie einen halben Menschen, nur weil sie blind ist, dieaber wenigstens noch nie einen Mord begangen haben. Ärgerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf. Und erst hat sietatsächlich geglaubt, Erik wäre anders als diese herzlosen Leute...  
Falls sie ihr Zimmer irgendwann noch einmal verlassen sollte, wird sie ihn fragen, warum er diese Morde begangen hat. Er wird sie nicht mehr verletzen können, als er es schon getan hat. Und sollte sie jemals den Verdacht haben müssen, dass er bereit ist, sein Versprechen zu brechen, wird sie einen Weg finden zu fliehen oder ihrem Leben in diesem Haus mit ihrer eigenen Handein Ende zu setzen.

Sie muss eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben, denn als sie erwacht, knurrt ihr Magen laut. Hunger ist ihr alles andere als fremd, sie kann drei Tage ohne jede Nahrung auskommen, wenn sie muss; aber ihr Magen hat sich anscheinend sehr schnell an das gute Essen gewöhnt.  
Sie schließt die Augen und versucht an etwas anderes zu denken. Normalerweise hilft das immer.  
Nichts… Ihr Magen rumort weiter.  
"Verdammt", denkt sie ärgerlich. Sie hat überhaupt keine Lust, das Zimmer zu verlassen und womöglich noch _ihm_ zu begegnen.  
Langsam tastet sie sich zu dem Nachttisch zu ihrer rechten. Manche Menschen bewahren dort Kleinigkeiten auf, falls sie nachts Hunger überkommt. Sie zieht die Schublade auf. Leer. Nichts außer ein paar Krümeln, die sie mit den Fingerspitzen aufpickt und schnuppert. Noch immer geht ein schwacher Duft von ihnen aus, beinahe wie der der Seife. Jemand hat in dieser Schublade vertrocknete Rosen aufbewahrt, und diese wenigen zerbröckelten Blätter sind alles, was noch davon übrig geblieben ist.  
Noch immer knurrt ihr Magen und wird auch nicht leiser, obwohl sie die Hand fest darauf presst. Zögerlich steht sie auf und geht im Zimmer auf und ab, erkundet den Schrank und den Sekretär, der an der Wand steht. Sie findet ein paar Frauenkleider und Umhänge in dem Schrank und auf dem Sekretär Tinte und einige Bögen Papier. Ansonsten scheint dieses Zimmer fast ganz leer zu sein.  
Als ihr Bauch noch immer rebelliert, gibt sie ärgerlich knurrend auf. Sie hat jetzt Hunger und muss bloß wenige Schritte machen, um satt zu werden. Wer weiß, wann sie diese Gelegenheit noch einmal bekommt. Sie legt ihr Ohr an die Tür und lauscht. Stille... Er ist anscheinend nicht in der Nähe... Vorsichtig schiebt sie den Riegel zurück und öffnet die Tür. Irgendwo hört sie Ayesha, doch von Erik fehlt immer noch jedes Geräusch. Gut so, denkt sie. Je später sie ihm begegnet, umso besser. Sie könnte seine Gesellschaft jetzt wirklichnicht ertragen.  
So leise es ihr möglich ist, geht sie durch die Gänge, um nach der Küche zu suchen. Sie versucht, ihrer Nase zu folgen, findet aber trotz aller Anstrengung keinen Geruch, der auf eine Küche deuten könnte. Schließlich gibt sie mit einem erstickten Fluchen auf und presst erneut die Hände gegen ihren Magen, um das Knurren zum Schweigen zu bringen - vergebens. Es macht sie wütend, wieder auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, und noch wütender, dass sie es nicht schafft, auch nur einen einzigen Tag lang zu hungern, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
"Erik! Kommen Sie und zeigen Sie mir, wo ich Ihre Küche finde, sonst verhungere ich!" ruft sie zornig in die Stille.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen liegt er in seinem Sarg und starrt an die Decke.  
Es hat eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sein Kreislauf zuließ, dass er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzieht und die Tür hinter sich abschließt. Nur mühsam konnte er den Drang unterdrücken, seine Stirn gegen die Wand zu hämmern oder sich auf eine andere Art selbst zu verletzen, um seinem Hass auf sich und sein Leben Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ziellos ist er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen, und hat nacheinander zwei seiner Violinen am Kaminsims zerschlagen. Eine leichte Überdosis Morphium konnte seine Unruhe und Zerstörungswut schließlich abkühlen, doch an Schlaf war und ist nicht zu denken.  
Also liegt er da und starrt.  
Seine Gedanken haben sich schon vor Stunden geleert, dennoch herrscht in seinem Kopf keine Stille.  
Nur in seinem Zimmer ist es drückend still. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims hat einen der Angriffe mit den Violinen nicht überlebt.  
Stöhnend legt er seine Hände über die Augen.  
'Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr ich sein. Geh weg, Erik. Lass mich allein.'  
Der plötzliche Klang von Félicies Stimme lässt ihn aufschrecken. Ruft sie seinen Namen? Mühsam erhebt er sich und lauscht. Ja, sie ruft ihn.  
Er stöhnt leise und wuchtet seine Beine über die Seitenwand des Sarges. Dann schleppt er seinen von Müdigkeit tonnenschweren Körper zur Tür.   
"Was wollen Sie?"  
Sie gibt sich keine Mühe ihren Ärger zu überspielen.  
"Zeigen Sie mir wo ich Ihre Küche finde. Ich habe Hunger!"  
"Die Küche..." er lehnt seine Schläfe an den Türrahmen. "Natürlich." Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen und versucht, sich aus seinem betäubten Zustand zu reißen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung stößt er sich vom Türrahmen ab, dann geht er, eine Hand gegen die Wand gestützt, langsam in Richtung Esszimmer. "Kommen Sie."   
Félicie stutzt. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht hat sie ihn nur aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen, aber vielleicht... Sie erinnert sich wieder an die tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie bei ihm gespürt hat, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Und als sie sagte, er hätte sie auf dem Friedhof liegen lassen sollen, da hat er erwidert, dass er sie darum beneidet...  
Während sie ihm nun folgt, konzentriert sie sich besonders auf den Klang seiner unsicheren Schritte und seine Atmung. Sie hört ein seltsames Schleifen an der Wand, das sie nicht zuordnen kann... Ihn darauf anzusprechen, wagt sie jedoch vorerst nicht.  
Als wären sie schon immer da gewesen, ziehen die Bilder vor Eriks innerem Auge vorbei: Er gibt Félicie die Katze und einen Brief an Jules, mit der Anweisung, sie mit allem auszustatten, was sie je brauchen könnte. Er rudert sie über den See. Danach versiegelt er die Folterkammer und löscht alle Lichter im Haus; alle bis auf einen Kerzenstummel. Schließlich legt er sich in den Sarg, injiziert sich ohne zu denken eine Dosis Morphium nach der anderen, und während er in einen endgültigen Schlaf hinüberdämmert, verlischt auch das letzte Licht. Alles, was bleibt, sind Dunkelheit und Vergessen.  
"Félicie, wenn Sie gegessen haben, werde ich Sie gehen lassen." erklärt er also ruhig.  
Félicie runzelt die Stirn und hält in ihrer Bewegung kurz inne. Hat er das gerade tatsächlich gesagt? Sie beißt die Zähne fest aufeinander, nun dann sollte sie glücklich sein... und dankbar. Aber sie ist keines von beidem. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich.  
"Monsieur, das ist sehr nett...", sagt sie leise, "Aber..." Aber was? Soll sie ihm etwa sagen, dass sie plötzlichAngst hat, ihn allein zu lassen, wegen den Dingen, die er gesagt hat? Sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab und schweigt.

Erik hält unterdessen kurz mit dem Gehen inne, um ihr antworten zu können."Seien Sie unbesorgt, Félicie. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Sie werden nicht in Armut zurückkehren."  
‚Armut... verdammt... was juckt mich die Armut', denkt sie aufgebracht, ich habe Angst dass du etwas Dummes machst wenn ich fort bin'. Aber sie sagt nichts. Und das ist es, was sie am meisten ärgert.  
"Monsieur... ich möchte nichts von Ihnen.", meint sie schließlich so sanft sie kann, "Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan..."  
‚Natürlich will sie dein Geld nicht. Hast du vergessen, dass du ein verabscheuungswürdiger Mörder bist? Hast du vergessen, was Jules' Frau dir an den Kopf geworfen hat? An deinem Vermögen klebt der Gestank von Tod und Verbrechen. Du kannst dich nicht einfach so freikaufen.'  
"Keine Widerrede.", er hält Féliciedie Küchentür auf und lehnt sich dann für einen Moment erschöpft an die Arbeitsplatte , "Sehen Sie, eigentlich tue ich all dies nur für Ayesha. Sie braucht einen Tapetenwechsel, aber ich möchte das Tier nicht meinem Verwalter überlassen. Also werden Sie sich um Ayesha kümmern, eine Wohnung mit Garten mieten, wo sie sich wohl fühlt, und ihr ein Futter geben, das ihr zusagt... Als Entschädigung für Ihre Mühe werden Sie ein monatliches Honorar bekommen, das Ihre Lebenserhaltungskosten mehr als abdeckt... Doch nun lasse ich Sie in Ruhe essen. Sie finden sich doch zurecht?"  
Diese Wendung des Gespräches gefällt Félicie ganz und gar nicht. Sie nimmt am Tisch Platz und macht keine Anstalten, sich etwas zu essen zu suchen.  
„Erik, warum tun Sie das alles?" fragt sie mit belegter Stimme. „Warum geben Sie mir Ayesha… Sie ist Ihre Katze... sie fühlt sich bei Ihnen wohler als bei mir." Sie sitzt ganz aufrecht, versteift sich bei dem Gedanken an das, was er womöglich tun wird, und schüttelt schließlich entschieden den Kopf. „Das alles klingt so als... als würden Sie… Erik, Sie werden sich doch nichts antun, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin?" platzt es schließlich aus ihr heraus.  
Langsam, sich gegen ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl an der Arbeitsplatte abstützend, geht Erik zur Tür zurück.  
„Mademoiselle." presst er schließlich hervor „Was ich in Ihrer Abwesenheit tue oder lasse, geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an."  
Aufgebracht springt Félicie von ihrem Platz.  
„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Monsieur! Sie haben mir mein Leben gerettet und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich jetzt etwas antun! Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld und vielleicht ist das einzige, was ich für Sie tun kann, Ihnen so einen Unsinn auszureden!"  
Ergeben legt er die Hand auf die Türklinke.  
„Christine ist fort, Félicie." sagt er dann leise „Sie konnte mich nicht lieben, weil ich bin, was ich bin. Sie sind gefährlich naiv, wenn Sie glauben, mit Ihrem vermeintlichen Mitgefühl irgend jemandem einen Gefallen zu tun. Essen Sie jetzt in Ruhe, ich werde Sie in einer halben Stunde hier abholen und zurück an die Oberfläche bringen."  
„Oberfläche?" Sie folgt ihm mit dem Kopf. ‚Natürlich, ein Haus ohne Fenster...', durchfährt es sie plötzlich. Sie macht ein paar erstaunlich schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ob ich Mitgefühl mit Ihnen habe oder nicht, überlassen Sie bitte mir", fährt sie ihn dann an, „Sie wollen sich von mir nicht helfen lassen? Schön. Aber vielleicht möchten Sie, bevor Sie diesen Unsinn machen, noch ein paar Dinge loswerden... mir von ihrer Christine erzählen... oder... oder von den Sachen die Sie getan haben." Sie weiß nicht einmal, warum Sie ihm das vorschlägt. Vielleicht möchte sie Zeit gewinnen, vielleicht hofft sie auch, dass er, während er ihr erzählt, zur Vernunft kommt. Sicher ist nur eines: sie wird keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, wenn sie weiß, dass sich ein Mensch, den sie alleingelassen hat, umgebracht hat.  
Doch Erik schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
"Warum tun Sie das? Sie haben Angst vor mir, Sie hassen mich, trotzdem wollen Sie mich daran hindern, etwas zu tun, das ich schon vor sehr langer Zeit hätte hinter mich bringen sollen. Warum, Félicie?"  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Sie haben mir mein Leben gerettet, jetzt versuche ich das gleiche bei Ihnen. Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, ich könnte durch Ihre Tür gehen, wenn ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben?"  
"Dann sind Sie dumm, Félicie." er lehnt seinen Kopf an die Tür "Ich könnte zuerst _Sie_ töten..."  
Sie rührt sich nicht, reckt nur ihr Kinn ein wenig herausfordernd vor.  
"Dazu hätten Sie mich nicht retten müssen."  
Erik schnaubt.  
"Erwarten Sie allen ernstes ein logisches Verhalten von einem suizidalen Massenmörder? Warum, frage ich noch einmal, wollen Sie etwas verhindern, das Sie nicht verhindern können?... Nennen Sie mir nur einen Grund, einen einzigen, warum ich mich weiter in dieser Diskussion verausgaben oder von meinem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen sollte."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf. Wie soll sie _ihm_ einen Grund nennen, wenn ihr nicht einmal ein ihr selbsttriftig erscheinender einfällt? Und eigentlich ist das auch gut so. Es sollte ihr vollkommen egal sein, was aus einem Mörder wird, wenn er sie nur gehen lässt... Aber das ist es nicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie es nicht tun sollten.", gesteht sie ihm verärgert, "Ich...Vielleicht bin ich einfachneugierig... vielleicht will ich wissen, warum Sie diese ganze Morde begangen haben... oder wer Christine war... Vielleicht ist mir das auch egal und ich will nur einfach zurückzahlen, was Sie mir gegeben haben... Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Sie sich umbringen. Sie müssen mich wohl wirklich vorher töten!" Sie beißt sich entsetzt über ihre eigenen Worte auf die Lippen. Hätte sie bloß den Mund gehalten!  
Erik zögert kurz, doch dann macht er einen Schritt auf sie zu und legt seine Hände auf ihre mageren Schultern.  
„Nun ist es also an mir, zu entscheiden, ob ich für immer durch Ihr Gewissen spuke, Sie töte, oder Sie davon überzeuge, dass mein Tod gerechtfertig ist?" Vorsichtig, fast zärtlich, schließen sich seine Finger um ihren Hals. Ihre Schlagadern klopfen hektisch gegen seine Handflächen, doch er lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ein Teil von mir hatte gehofft, ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich Sie rette. Ein Teil von mir wollte Sie quälen, weil es nicht funktioniert hat. Ein Teil von mir hatte daraufhin ein schlechtes Gewissen..." Er lässt seine Hände wieder sinken und tritt hastig zurück an die Tür. „Sie sind mir nichts schuldig, Félicie. Ich habe den Tod verdient, im positiven wie im negativen Sinne... Bestehen Sie immer noch darauf, nur von einer Schneiderin vermessen zu werden?"


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die Review. Wir haben uns sehr drüber gefreut. Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 3 ;-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Und Sie fassen mich nicht an!" faucht Félicie wütend und weicht einige Schritte zurück. Nur weil er sie vorerst bleiben lässt, soll er sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass er ihr zu nahe kommen darf. Er ist und bleibt ein fremder Mann und ein Mörder! Sie kann sich nur zu gut an das Gefühl seiner Hände um ihrem Hals erinnern und an das Gefühl, dass sie bei ihr auslösten. Noch einmal wird sie ihn nun ganz bestimmt nicht an sich heranlassen. Sie wird den Teufel tun und sich von ihm vermessen lassen! Mit einer Geste der Resignation lässt Erik das Maßband auf den Tisch fallen. "Dann werden Sie zu einer Schneiderin gehen müssen. Allein.""Allein?" Sie lässt ihre Schultern sinken und denkt einen Augenblick lang nach. "Können Sie sie nicht hierher kommen lassen?"  
"Mademoiselle, wir befinden uns fünf Stockwerke unter der Erde."  
Sie schluckt, lehnt sich gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Deshalb also gibt es keine Fenster? Aber warum...  
"Wie... wo sind wir?"  
"Unter der Opéra Garnier." Er bezweifelt, dass Félicie etwas mit dieser Information anzufangen weiß. Sie liest mit Sicherheit keine Zeitung und Raoul hat sich vorbildlich dafür eingesetzt, dass die Geschichte sofort unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde.  
Félicie kräuselt die Nase und lässt sich langsam auf die Chaiselongue neben ihr sinken.  
"Wir sind unter einer Oper? Aber... aber wie ist das möglich? Geht das einfach so? Arbeiten Sie hier?" Ihre Hände zittern und sie beginnt, den Saum ihres Kleides zu kneten. Ein Haus unter der Erde… wie eine Grabkammer…  
Erik lacht, mit einer Spur echten Amüsements.  
"Ja, so könnte man es sehen. Ich bin ein Angestellter der Opéra Garnier. Und nun... Werden Sie zur Schneiderin gehen, oder lassen Sie sich von mir vermessen?"  
Wie ehrlich sein Lachen klingt, denkt sie. Trotz der unüberhörbaren Bitterkeit, die es noch immer färbt... überhaupt nicht so abfällig, wie ihr Vater oder die Menschen auf der Straße lachen.  
Aber sie bleibt ernst und versteift sich wieder.  
"Keines von beidem... Ich... ich fürchte, keine Schneiderin würde mich in ihre Nähstube lassen, so wie ich aussehen muss... Aber Sie fassen mich auch nicht an!", setzt sie hastig nach.  
Er seufzt.  
"Mademoiselle, Ihr Kleid ist untadelig, nur ein paar Zentimeter zu groß. Sie sind sauber, Sie haben ein gewinnendes Lächeln, und Sie werden Jules an Ihrer Seite haben, wenn Sie darauf bestehen."  
"Jules?" entfährt es ihr überrascht. "Ist das ein Freund von Ihnen?"  
"Ja... Ja, so etwas in der Art... Und er wird Ihnen sicher nicht zu nahe kommen." ergänzt er bissig. "Also. Was ist nun?"  
Trotzig wirft Félicie den Kopf in den Nacken und zieht eine Schnute.  
"Freund hin oder her... ich gehe mit keinem fremden Mann irgendwohin!"  
"Dann werden Sie wohl alleine gehen oder sich von einem weniger fremden Mann vermessen lassen müssen!"  
Unschlüssig spielt sie mit den Händen und seufzt tief.  
"Gibt es... haben Sie denn keine Freundin... oder... oder was ist mit Ihrer Mutter?"  
Er spürt, wie sich sein Herzschlag verändert, von einem leisen, leichten Klopfen hin zu einem lauten, angestrengten Hämmern. Er stützt sich am Tisch ab und atmet tief durch.  
"Meine Mutter ist tot." presst er hervor. Doch der Satz hat nicht die befreiende Wirkung, auf die er gehofft hatte. "Und mit einer Freundin kann ich leider auch nicht mehr dienen."  
"Oh das... das tut mir leid.", sagt sie hastig und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Es scheint, als würde sie bei ihm keinen Fettnapf auslassen. "Das ist bestimmt sehr schlimm für Siegewesen... Als meine Mutter gestorben ist..." Sie hält inne und presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. Besser sie sagt nichts mehr, dann muss sie sich nicht an schmerzliche Dinge erinnern.  
Er schnaubt.  
"Für meine Mutter war es sicher eine Erlösung. Sei wurde sehr i_hässlich/i_ mit dem Alter. Und nun? Gehen Sie mit Jules, gehen Sie allein oder lassen Sie sich von mir vermessen?"  
"Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, ich brauche kein neues Kleid. Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben kein neues Kleid besessen..." wirft sie schwach ein. Hässlich? Wie kann man seine eigene Mutter als hässlich bezeichnen? Sie legt den Kopf schief. "Was genau verstehen Sie unter hässlich?"  
Er atmet noch einmal tief durch. Und noch einmal. Er schließt die Augen.  
"Mademoiselle, ich werde Sie nicht tagelang in ein und dem selben Kleid herumlaufen lassen." erklärt er dann fest.  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Und wieder ist er einer ihrer Fragen ausgewichen...  
"Ich bin daran gewöhnt und ich habe ja auch noch mein altes Kleid... wenn wir das waschen, habe ich ein Kleid zum wechseln..."  
"Ihr altes Kleid ist nicht viel mehr als ein Haufen Flicken, Mademoiselle. Ich geben Ihnen jetzt noch eine letzte Chance, sich zu entscheiden, ehe es mit meiner Geduld endgültig vorbei ist: Gehen Sie mit Jules, gehen Sie allein oder vermesse ich Sie?"  
Félicie schiebt die Unterlippe vor und runzelt die Stirn.  
"Ich lasse mich von keinem fremden Mann anfassen", beharrt sie störrisch, "Aber alleine gehe ich auch nicht..."  
"Das bedeutet also, dass Sie mit Jules gehen wollen?"  
"Nein!"  
Langsam richtet er sich auf und geht zu ihr herüber. In seiner Stimme liegt eine kaum gezügelte Aggression.  
"Mademoiselle, erinnern Sie sich an das Gefühl meiner Hände um Ihren Hals? Wollen Sie das wegen solch einer Lappalie noch einmal erleben oder geben Sie mir jetzt eine eindeutige Antwort?"  
Und ob sie sich erinnert. Sie wird es wohl niemals mehr vergessen. Steif steht sie auf und streckt beide Arme waagerecht vom Körper. Sie wippt ungeduldig auf den Füßen auf und ab. "Nun, dann beeilen Sie sich… aber kommen Sie mir nicht näher als Sie müssen!" setzt sie tonlos hinzu.  
Herablassend schüttelt er den Kopf.  
"Wenn Sie dann bitte stillhalten würden..." Und sorgfältig darauf achtend, nicht die Haut über dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides zu berühren, vermisst er sie. "Werden Sie auch so lange brauchen, um sich für einen Stoff zu entscheiden?" fragt er danach, immer noch äußerst gereizt.  
Sie weicht einen Schritt von ihm zurück und atmet erleichtert auf.  
"Warum soll ich mir denn einen Stoff aussuchen? Baumwolle oder Leinen... ich verstehe nichts von solchen Dingen..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und fährt über den Rock ihres Kleides. "Aber der hier fühlt sich angenehm an... Was ist das?"  
Erik seufzt. Armut...  
"Das ist Brokat. Vor die Wahl gestellt, sollten Sie jedoch eher zu Seide tendieren. Der Stoff fällt leichter, was einer zierlichen Person wie Ihnen gut zu Gesicht steht."  
Sie zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn Sie das sagen... Woher haben Sie von so etwas überhaupt eine Ahnung... ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater wüsste, welche Maße eine Schneiderin braucht, um ein Kleid zu nähen..."  
"Bücher." erklärt er kurz angebunden "Man kann es in Büchern nachlesen."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und dreht ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Ich nicht..."  
Er schweigt einen Moment.  
"Ich könnte Ihnen Bücher in Blindenschrift besorgen lassen." schlägt er schließlich vor, lässt sich auf der Chaiselongue nieder und schließt die Augen. Die Diskussion mit Félicie hat ihn vollkommen erschöpft. Die Leere, von der er eben noch abgelenkt war, kriecht langsam in sein Bewusstsein zurück und drückt ihn nieder.  
Félicie beißt sich wütend auf die Lippen.  
"Ich kann nicht lesen... auch keine Blindenschrift. Wir hatten kein Geld für Bücher, wissen Sie... und ich war auch auf keiner Schule..."  
"Ich könnte es Ihnen beibringen." murmelt Erik, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.  
Erstaunt dreht sie sich zu ihm. Sie lauscht, hört das prasselnde Feuer und sein leises Atmen.  
"Das können Sie?" fragt sie ungläubig. Langsam lässt sie sich mit gebührendem Abstand zu ihm auf der Chaiselongue nieder und zwirbelt nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne. "Gibt es irgendetwas, das Sie nicht können, Monsieur Erik?"  
"Sie meinen abgesehen von Lesen, ein Maßband halten und Menschen ermorden?" fragt er sarkastisch. "Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen und etwas ruhen." Er erhebt sich, wird jedoch von einer Wolke flackernder Lichtpunkte begrüßt, die ihn unsanft wieder auf die Chaiselongue sinken lässt.  
'Verflucht...'  
Alarmiert springt Félicie auf.  
"Was haben Sie? Sind Sie krank?" Ist das vielleicht der wahre Grund dafür, dass er sterben will? Weil er schwer krank ist?  
"Krank?" zögerlich rutscht er von der Chaise in eine Hocke auf dem Boden davor, denn sein Kreislauf macht keine Anstalten, sich wieder zu stabilisieren. "Ich bin nicht mehr der jüngste, Mademoiselle. Aber es hat wohl eher nicht-körperliche Gründe. Sie verstehen, ich bin nicht aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus auf die Idee gekommen, mich umbringen zu wollen."  
Bisher hat sich Féliciekeine Gedanken über sein Alter gemacht. Seine Stimme klingt zwar nicht sehr jugendlich, doch sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich alt sein könnte.  
Gespannt lauscht sie auf seine Bewegungen, doch er verharrt weiter auf dem Fußboden. Vorsichtig legt sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Das habe ich mir gedacht... Und als ich Ihnen angeboten habe, mir alles zu erzählen, habe ich das ernst gemeint. Vielleicht geht es Ihnen besser, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie krank macht." Ihr Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Selbst durch das Hemd spürt sie, dass seine Schulter knochig und dürr ist, wie die eines Menschen, der schon lange Zeit nicht mehr genuggegessen hat. Macht das seine Krankheit... sein Kummer? Sie widersteht dem Drang, die Hand von der Schulter zu nehmen und seine Arme zu berühren. Sie weiß, dass er groß ist und dürr und alt. Dabei sollte sie es fürs erste belassen. Nicht jeder Mensch möchte von ihr angefasst werden.  
Erik unterdrückt den Impuls, vor Félicies Berührung zu fliehen, und er ist viel zu müde, um das Mädchen dafür anzufahren, dass es auf einmal so zutraulich ist.  
"Vielleicht haben Sie bemerkt," erklärt er leise "dass gerade das Nachdenken über das, was mich belastet, solche akuten Zustände auslöst."  
‚Und genau das willst du doch, Idiot. Du weißt, dass du deine Feigheit nur am emotionalen Nullpunkt überwinden kannst... Erzähl ihr von Christine. _iJetzt/i_!'  
"Als Christine noch bei mir war, war ich nicht so... _ierbärmlich/i_. Doch es war... es war das einzig richtige, sie gehen zu lassen." Seine Augen brennen, doch er wagt nicht, seine Maske abzunehmen, solange Félicie in der Nähe ist. Er räuspert sich. "Ich dachte, diese Gewissheit würde mir helfen."  
Seine Gedanken wandern zu dem Ausdruck in Christines Gesicht, als er ihre Hand in Raouls legte. Trauer. Mitleid. Und unendliche Erleichterung. Es war nicht einfach für sie, zu gehen, doch zu bleiben, war ihr unmöglich. "Ich liebe sie mehr als alles auf der Welt. Doch sie konnte mich nicht lieben. Niemand kann einen Mörder lieben. Niemand kann einen Menschen lieben, der so..."  
‚Der so hässlich ist, wie ich. Sag es! Sag es ihr!'  
Erschrocken krümmt er sich zusammen und schirmt seinen Kopf mit einem Arm gegen Félicie ab.  
"Wenn Sie mich jetzt alleine lassen könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar."  
‚_iFeigling_/i!'  
Félicie nimmt langsam ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und lauscht eine Weile in den Raum. Doch da ist nichts mehr, außer seiner raschen Atmung, dem Knacken des Feuers und Ayesha. Er schweigt jetzt. Schließlich nickt sie und erhebt sich.  
"Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin in meinem Zimmer...", sagt sie fast unhörbar. So ein Unsinn... wieso sollte ausgerechnet er sie brauchen? Niemand braucht sie.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen kann, verlässt sie das Wohnzimmer.Als Félicie gegangen ist, nimmt er seine Maske ab und reibt sich die Augen.  
Seit er Christine verloren hat, befindet er sich in einem permanenten, zermürbenden Ausnahmezustand. Eine ständige Müdigkeit zieht ihn zu Boden und lähmt manchmal selbst seine Gefühle. Er will nur noch schlafen; schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren drängt sich Ayesha in die warme Höhle, die sein zusammengesunkener Körper bildet.  
"Ich könnte dich in Madame Girys Obhut geben." murmelt er gegen ihren warmen kleinen Kopf. "Nadir hasst alle Katzen, und Jules' Frau und ihren Kindern vertraue ich dich keine Sekunde an... Ich sollte auch Félicie nicht zu Jules bringen... Heute Nacht, wenn sie schläft..." er stemmt sich auf die Chaiselongue "... werde ich sie wegbringen."

Félicie liegt in ihrem Bett und hat die Augen fest geschlossen, doch sie findet keinen Schlaf. Angestrengt lauscht sie den Geräuschen um sie herum. Und statt Träumen gehen ihr immer wieder Gedanken durch den Kopf... Er hat so viele Dinge angedeutet und so wenig tatsächlich erzählt, und sie hätte ihn noch viel mehr fragen wollen.  
Noch nie zuvor hat sie jemand so offen bedroht – ihr sogar die Hände um den Hals gelegt. Wenn er dasselbe bei Christine getan hat, dann könnte sie fast verstehen... nein. Er hätte sie niemals bedroht. Denn Christine hat er geliebt.  
Félicie erschauert bei dem Gedanken an seine Hände. Knochig und stark... Viel kräftiger, als sie es ihm zugetraut hat – die Hände eines Mörders. Aber sie wird nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass er ihr so eine Angst macht. Jeder Mensch hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Und wenn er lange bevor sie zu ihm kam, zuletzt gemordet hat, dann hat er trotz seiner Drohungen vielleicht schon längst sein altes Leben aufgegeben **- **so hofft sie.  
Wie war Christine wohl zu ihm? Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht so erbärmlich war, als sie bei ihm gewesen ist. Und sie hat ihn womöglich verlassen, weil er diese schrecklichen Dinge getan hat. Er hat sie gerächt, aber sie wollte es nicht. Nicht so. Félicie schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich... wenn er seine Christine so sehr geliebt hat, wie er sagte, dann wäre sie wohl auch in der Lage gewesen, ihn von den Morden abzuhalten.  
Vollkommen bekleidet liegt sie auf dem Bett und versucht, an nichts mehr zu denken, um einschlafen zu können. Sie hätte an Christines Stelle alles versucht, um ihn am Töten zu hindern. Allein Eriks Freundschaft wäre es ihrwert gewesen. Hier in Eriks Haus fühlt sie sich zum ersten Mal wohl, weil niemand sie dafür bemitleidet, dass sie nichts sieht. Und solange Erik nicht plötzlich auf die Idee kommt, tatsächlich auf sie acht zu geben, wird es ihr hier auch gefallen. Vielleicht wünscht sie sich gerade deshalb,dass sie nun auch etwas für Erik tun könnte.  
Fünf Stockwerke unter der Oper... sie war noch nie in so einem Gebäude... vielleicht sollte sie Erik bitten, sie nach oben zu bringen und ihr die Oper zu zeigen. Wenn er hier arbeitet, wird das sicherlich kein Problem für ihn sein und könnte ihn von seinen bösen Gedanken ablenken.

Als er wieder erwacht, ist sein Nacken durch seine unbequeme, halb sitzende Schlafhaltung völlig verspannt. Knurrend erhebt er sich, reckt sich und bohrt dann seine Knöchel in den beinharten Muskel. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihm, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist. Träge geht er in die Küche hinüber, bereitet sich ein Brot mit Butter zu und isst hastig. Wenn er Félicie loswerden will, wäre jetzt der ideale Zeitpunkt. Die Tür ist geschlossen, doch sie hat den Riegel nicht vorgelegt, so dass er Christines Zimmer ohne Probleme betreten kann. Leise beginnt er zu singen, um zu verhindern dass sie aufwacht. Er sollte sie wohl mitsamt der Decke hochnehmen, damit sie unterwegs nicht zu frieren beginnt.  
'Sie würde dich jetzt anschreien, wenn sie könnte.' denkt er, halb amüsiert, halb entnervt, während er seine Arme in die Wärme unter ihren Leib schiebt und sie hochhebt. Plötzlich schmiegt Félicie mit einem kleinen zufriedenen Laut ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er erstarrt; und als das Mädchen Anstalten macht, sich noch weiter auf seine Berührung einzulassen, legt er sie eilig auf ihr Bett zurück und verlässt den Raum.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lässt er sich auf die Chaiselongue in seinem Zimmer fallen.  
Es war wie damals bei Christine, als er ihre Lust mit seiner Musik weckte. Diesmal war es keine Absicht, und er geht davon aus, dass sich Félicie auf einer unschuldigen Ebene von seiner Stimme angesprochen fühlte, doch diese Situation hätte in ihr die gleiche Abscheu hervorgerufen, wie sie Christine damals empfunden hat... Gott, er hätte sich nie dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen, diese Musik für Christine zu spielen! Vielleicht wäre sie dann jetzt noch hier! Er hätte ihr mehr Zeit lassen sollen...  
Er legt seine Hand gegen seine Schulter, um Wärme zu spüren, wo Christines Kopf lag, als er sie vor vielen Monaten in sein Haus holte. Schockiert zuckt er zusammen, als er feststellt, dass diese Erinnerung von der Erinnerung an Félicies Wärme überdeckt wird.

Sie erwacht, als es noch vollkommen still um sie herum ist. Sie fühlt sich ausgeruht, als habe sie seit Ewigkeiten das erste Mal richtiggeschlafen. Vielleicht, weil sie in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume gequält haben.  
Sie springt aus dem Bett und geht mit raschen sicheren Schritten ins Badezimmer. Mittlerweile kennt sie sich in den zwei Räumen so gut aus, dass sie kaum noch nach der Wand tasten muss, um zu wissen, wo sie ist.  
Vielleicht sollte sie heute Morgen das Frühstück machen, überlegt sie. So mager wie Eriks Schulter war, scheint er nicht sehr häufig für sich selbst zu kochen - obwohl sie noch nie etwas so leckeres wie in seinem Haus gegessen hat.  
Nachdem sie ihre Morgentoilette beendet hat, geht sie in die Küche und sucht die Schränke nach etwas ab, das sie in ein Frühstück verwandeln könnte.

Erik schaut auf, als Félicie das Esszimmer betritt und zielstrebig den Weg zur Küche einschlägt. Auf ihrem Gesicht liegt ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das sie erstaunlich hübsch erscheinen lässt.  
Er geht ihr nach und beobachtet eine Weile, wie ihre Hände geschickt und selbstbewusst die Küchenschränke durchforschen.  
"Haben Sie... diese Nacht gut geträumt?" fragt er dann zögerlich.  
Erschrocken reißt sie die Hände zurück und dreht sich seiner Stimme zu.  
"Mon dieu! Ich habe Sie nicht gehört", keucht sie. Als ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hat, zuckt sie mit den Schultern und wendet sich schließlich wieder den Schränken zu. "Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt nichts geträumt, aber das ist gut so. Keine Träume heißt auch keine Alpträume." Sie findet eine Schale mit Eiern und ein Stück Speck "Ist Ihnen ein Omelette zum Frühstück recht?"  
"Oh, nun, ich habe vor kurzem erst gegessen... Aber ich nehme gern noch etwas..." ergänzt er hastig, als er ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht sieht. Vielleicht kann er so tun, als würde er essen? Er fühlt sich nicht in der Stimmung, eine Diskussion mit Félicie anzufangen. "Haben Sie oft Alpträume, Mademoiselle?"  
Sie findet eine Schüssel, in der sie die Eier und das Fleisch verquirlt. Die ganze Zeit über ist sie sich seines interessierten Blickes bewusst, aber sie ignoriert es.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht häufiger als andere", weicht sie aus, "Vielleicht liegt das ganz einfach daran, dass ich mich morgens eher an die Alpträume erinnere, als an wirklich schöne." Sie gießt den Inhalt in die heiße Pfanne, so sicher, als hätte sie schon immer in dieser Küche gekocht. "Vielleicht wissen Sie, was ich meine..."  
Nachdenklich lehnt er sich gegen die Tür.  
"Wovon handeln Ihre Träume? Von dem, was man Ihnen angetan hat?"  
"Ach, eigentlich... Angetan?" Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, während sie angespannt dem Brutzeln des Eis lauscht, und die Pfanne vom Herd nimmt, als es gestockt ist. "Ich glaube, jedes Kind bekommt, wenn es unartig war, die eine oder andere Tracht Prügel... Ich bin da überempfindlich... Und davon träume ich auch nicht. Eher davon, dass Menschen verschwinden. Und manchmal... aber das ist wirklich ganz selten... da träume ich, dass jemand stirbt..." Sie lässt das Omelette geschickt auf einen Teller gleiten und dreht sich zu ihm. "Können Sie etwa auch Träume deuten?"  
"Ich kann meine eigenen Träume deuten, doch Ihre...", er macht eine entschuldigende Geste, "Träume sind nicht wie Tarotkarten. Die Karten haben Regeln, eine feste Sprache, man legt sie mit einer konkreten Frage im Kopf. Doch in Träumen mischen sich Erinnerungen und sinnloses Zeug unter die bedeutungsvollen Bilder. Und die Sprache dieser Bilder ist stets die Sprache des träumenden Geistes, die nur der Träumer selbst spricht... Wer hat Sie geschlagen? Ihre Mutter? Ihr Vater?"  
Langsam stellt sie den Teller vor ihm auf den Tisch und deutet darauf.  
"Mein Vater... Aber ich hatte es sicher verdient.", fügt sie hastig hinzu.  
Erik durchquert die Küche, um eine Menühaube aus einem der Schränke zu holen.  
"Sie haben Angst vor ihm, dennoch nehmen Sie ihn in Schutz." stellt er fest "Ist er es, der in Ihren Träumen stirbt? Er hätte es verdient. Wie kann er es wagen, seiner Tochter Gewalt anzutun!" mit einem wütenden Scheppern stülpt er die Haube über den Teller, damit das Omelette nicht kalt wird, während Félicie ein zweites zubereitet.  
Félicie stellt ihren eigenen Teller auf den Tisch und setzt sich. ‚Wer nimmt hier wen in Schutz?', denkt sie verärgert. Was weiß er schon über ihren Vater und sie. Wenn er wüsste, was wirklich geschehen ist… Lustlos stochert sie in ihrem Essen herum und hält dann inne. "Mein Vater ist es nicht, der stirbt... Das... das hört sich schrecklich an, aber es würde mir nicht so nahe gehen, wenn ich davon träumen würde."  
Erik wirft Félicie einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Sie müssen sich deswegen nicht schämen, wirklich nicht."  
‚Ich habe meine Mutter so oft in meinen Gedanken getötet...'  
„Wer stirbt in Ihren Träumen, Félicie?" Mit unsicheren Bewegungen nimmt er eine Portion von dem Omelette und kaut widerwillig darauf herum. Es schmeckt nicht schlecht, doch er hat keinen Hunger und auch keinen Appetit mehr.  
_iMadeleine/i_. Allein der Gedanke an sie... Er verzieht das Gesicht.  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und legt die Gabel zur Seite.  
"Niemand... bestimmtes... Unterschiedlich..." weicht sie aus. Sie runzelt die Stirn und räuspert sich. "Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?"  
"Oh, nein, Sie kochen vorzüglich, nur... ich habe keinen rechten Appetit." er schiebt seinen Teller von sich und lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. "Lassen Sie uns von etwas erfreulicherem reden. Ich habe Ihre Bestellungen an meine Schneiderin weitergeleitet, und nun wüsste ich gern, welche Bücher ich für Sie auftreiben soll."  
Nachdem sie sich eine Weile zurückgezogen hat, sitzt sie nun wieder auf der Chaiselongue und lauscht dem prasselnden Feuer. Ayesha hat es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem gemacht, und Félicie lässt ihre Hand durch ihr kurzes, glattes Fell gleiten.  
"Sagen Sie, Erik... Der Name Ayesha... woher kommt er?"  
Er hört auf, im Kamin herumzustochern und wendet sich Félicie zu.  
"Er stammt aus dem arabischen Sprachraum und bedeutet 'lebendig'. Ich fand sie mitten auf der Straße, in dem Winter, als halb Paris dabei war, zu verhungern. Es ist ein wahres Wunder, dass niemand sie gegessen hat."  
Félicie zuckt zusammen und verzeiht angwidert das Gesicht.  
"Wer sollte denn so eine schöne Katze essen?" Vorsichtig krault sie das Tier im Nacken, verharrt eine Sekunde auf dem seltsam protzigen Halsband mit den großen Steinen, bevor sie die Hände sinken lässt. "Waren Sie schon einmal in Arabien?"  
"In Persien." antwortet er widerwillig. "Aber das ist schon sehr lange her."  
Interessiert richtet sich Félicie auf.  
"Sie waren in Persien? Wie... wie ist es da?"  
"Heiß."  
"Bitte erzählen Sie doch etwas von Persien! Ich bin doch niemals aus Paris herausgekommen!"  
Erik seufzt.  
"Es ist ein Land voller Prinzen und Prinzessinnen. Jeder scheint mit dem Schah verwandt zu sein. Das Land ist trocken, architektionisch verarmt... grausam..."  
"Das klingt wie die Märchen, die mir meine Großmutter erzählt hat... Prinzen... Was haben Sie in Persien gemacht?"  
Er wirft ihr einen langen, unbehaglichen Blick zu. Doch dann beginnt er, ihr ruhig zu sagen, was sie hören muss, damit sie ihm verzeihen kann, was er heute Nacht tun wird: "Ich habe einen Palast voller Menschenfallen für den Schah entworfen und Folterkammern für die Khanum erdacht. Vor allem aber waren meine Tage damit ausgefüllt, in königlichem Auftrag politische Abweichler zu töten. Den Schwager des Schahs allerdings habe ich aus eigenem Antrieb ins Jenseits befördert, das heißt, befördern lassen. Ich kam einige Minuten zu spät, um den _icoup de grace/i_ eigenhändig auszuführen. Er war der einzige ehrenhafte Mann am Hof, und ich habe seine Frau zur Witwe und seine Kinder zu Waisen gemacht."  
Entnervt runzelt Félicie die Stirn und seufzt. Muss er schon wieder damit anfangen? Warum will er sie so zwanghaft davon überzeugen, dass er den Tod verdient hat?  
"Was haben Sie wirklich in Persien getan? Sind Sie ein Architekt? Oder sind Sie ein Mörder in Auftrag des Schahs? Was hat Sie dazu gebracht, Menschen zu töten, die Sie nicht einmal kannten?"  
Erik blinzelt erstaunt. Es scheint, als habe er Félicie unterschätzt - und als unterschätze Félicie ihn...  
"Mademoiselle, ich bin vieles." knurrt er also gereizt "Architekt, Künstler, Erfinder, Mörder und Sadist. Und die Bedeutung dieser letzten beiden Punkte scheinen Sie nicht verstehen zu wollen. An den Händen, die sich heute um Ihren Hals legten, klebt mehr Blut als sich je abwaschen ließe. Ein Menschenleben bedeutet mir wenig, ganz gleich ob Ihres, meines, das von Mirza Taqui Khan oder das eines beliebigen anderen, der zur falschen Zeit meinen Weg kreuzt. Der einzige wertvolle Mensch auf diesem Planeten hat mein Leben wieder verlassen, und ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich weiterschleppen sollte! Momentan sind Sie nichts als ein leicht zu entfernendes Hindernis für mich. Überdenken Sie dies, bevor Sie Ihren kleinen Machtkampf mit mir fortsetzen." Damit erhebt er sich und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
Verärgert beißt Félicie die Zähne zusammenJedes Mal, wenn er ihr etwas näher kommen könnte, wenn er sich ihr öffnen könnte, beginnt er, ihr von seinen Morden zu erzählen. Ob er sie nur bedroht, um sie auf genügend Abstand zu halten... damit er keinerlei Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen kann? Aber warum sollte er das tun?  
Traut er ihr denn wirklich zu, dass sie ihn wirklich vom Selbstmord abhalten könnte?  
"Hören Sie... nur weil Sie verlassen worden sind, haben Sie noch kein Recht, mir mit ihren ständigen Morddrohungen Angst einzujagen. Sie hatten oft genug die Möglichkeit, mich zu töten, und haben sie nicht genutzt. Ich habe in der letzten Nacht mein Zimmer nicht einmal verriegelt..." Sie schluckt schwer und geht dann an ihm vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Irritiert schaut Erik ihr nach.  
"Mademoiselle, ich..." setzt er an, doch die Worte bleiben in seiner Kehle stecken, als er versteht, was gerade geschieht: Da geht Félicie, blind, doch zielstrebig, mit zornig geballten Fäusten und der schlichten Weigerung, sich vor ihm zu fürchten... Sie schüttelt etwas einfach so aus dem Ärmel, das Christine trotz größter Bemühung seinerseits nicht gelungen ist.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdenklich spielen seine langen Finger mit dem Flacon voll Laudanum.  
Sein Plan war, Félicie die Droge beim Abendessen einzuflößen und sie, derart betäubt, zu Nadir zu schaffen. Doch nun hat er Zweifel. Der Ausweg 'Selbstmord' erscheint ihm plötzlich wieder weit weg, fremd und... zu drastisch. Denn wie kann er vor der kalten Leere seines Lebens kapitulieren, wenn es plötzlich gefüllt ist mit jemandem, der sich weigert, sich vor ihm zu fürchten, jemandem, der ihm stur Paroli bietet und ihn mit einer Beharrlichkeit zu Machtkämpfen herausfordert, die ihn an die Khanum erinnern würde, wenn Félicie sich dabei nicht so erstaunlich infantil gebärden würde. Er macht sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie aus Sympathie für ihn so handelt, die Neugier und die Angst vor Schuldgefühlen, die sie ihm gestand, scheinen ihm weitaus wahrscheinlichere Motive zu sein. Dennoch. Sie hasst und fürchtet ihn nicht.  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung lässt er den Flacon wieder in die Schublade zurückspringen, aus der er ihn geholt hat. Dann sitzt er eine Weile still da, und fragt sich, wofür er sich gerade überhaupt entschieden hat.  
Vielleicht dafür, erst einmal nicht mehr über morgen nachzudenken.  
Sie hat die Tür nur angelehnt und als sie auf dem Bett liegt, hört sie, wie Ayesha hereinkommt. Mit einem entschiedenen Sprung hüpft die Katze zu Félicie aufs Bett und macht es sich auf ihrem Bauch bequem. Félicie seufzt und lauscht. Erik scheint das Tier nicht zu vermissen, denn die Wohnung bleibt still. Sie weiß selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut nimmt, sich immer wieder gegen ihn zu wehren. Langsam lässt sie ihre Hand über Ayeshas schlanken Körper gleiten und schläft schließlich ein.

Der nächste Tag findet ihn in erstaunlich guter Laune.  
"Bon matin, Jules." grüßt er seinen Diener, als er leise aus den Kellern in die Dunkelheit eines noch sehr frühen Wintermorgens hinaustritt.Der kleine vollbeladene Mann zuckt erschrocken zusammen, doch dann verneigt er sich ungeschickt und überreicht seine beiden voluminösen Pakete.  
"Monsieur, ich konnte nur eines der Bücher auftreiben und das letzte Kleid wird erst im Laufe des Tages fertig werden."  
Erik nickt kurz und wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Bringen Sie es mir mit der nächsten regulären Lieferung."  
"Sehr wohl, Monsieur..." er zögert "Monsieur...?"  
"Ja, Jules?"  
"Ich... ich wünsche Ihnen Glück."  
Erstaunt mustert Erik seinen verschüchterten Diener.  
"Danke..." murmelt er schließlich und verschwindet im Labyrinth unter der Oper.  
Als er Félicies angelehnte Tür sieht, runzelt er die Stirn und fragt sich, wieviel an ihrem Verhalten aus Mut und wieviel aus Dummheit resultiert.  
"Félicie?" er klopft leise "Der Paketbote war da..."  
Mit eiligen Schritten verlässt sie das Bad und öffnet zaghaft die Tür. Sie streckt nur den Kopf heraus.  
"Hat er die Kleider gebracht? Oh, Monsieur... ist vielleicht auch ein Stück Stoff für mich dabei... oder hätten Sie vielleicht eines für mich?" Sie spürt, dass sie bis zu den Haarwurzeln errötet und wendet beschämt den Kopf von ihm. Das schöne Kleid seiner Christine muss befleckt sein. Aber an ihre Monatsblutung hat sie nun wirklich nicht gedacht, als sie vor drei oder vier Tagen auf den Friedhof gegangen ist. Und nun ist sie in einer völlig fremden Wohnung, krümmt sich förmlich vor Bauchkrämpfen und muss einen Mann um Hilfe bitten.  
Irritiert mustert Erik Félicies knallrotes, verkniffenes Gesicht.  
"Oh..." murmelt er dann, als er sich an eine ähnliche Szene mit Christine erinnert. Er räuspert sich. "Seien Sie ganz ruhig. Sie können die Handtücher im Bad benutzen. Eine Schere ist im..." er unterbricht sich, als ihm einfällt, dass er die Schere aus dem Zimmer entfernt hat "Nähzeug, eine Schere und ein Band bringe ich Ihnen. Auch etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Warten Sie im Bad, ich werde die Sachen auf den Schreibtisch legen."  
Sie nickt dankbar und will sich abwenden, doch dann...  
"Monsieur?" Sie wartet, bis er sich wieder zu ihr dreht und fährt dann mit gesenktem Kopf fort. "Das Kleid... ich fürchte, das Kleid ist verdorben..." Sie hält die Luft an und wartet auf seinen Wutausbruch.  
Doch Erik zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
"Legen Sie es aufs Bett, ich werde es dann entsorgen. Es hat Ihnen ja ohnehin nicht gepasst."  
'Und Christine hat es nie getragen.' ergänzt er stumm.  
"Aber mit den neuen Kleidern geben Sie bitte etwas mehr acht... Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
Félicie schüttelt stumm den Kopf und wendet sich ab, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Seltsam, dass er so gelassen darauf reagiert hat, denkt sie sich. Wo er doch bei der Vase völlig von Sinnen war. Sie kniet sich auf den Läufer vor der Badewanne und lauscht dem Rauschen des Wassers. Vielleicht hat sie sich getäuscht... vielleicht war es nicht Christines Kleid sondern das seiner Mutter. Die scheint er ja nicht gerade zu vermissen.

Als sie in das heiße Bad steigt, wartet sie darauf, dass Erik im Nebenzimmer das Nähzeug und die Bänder bereit legt.  
Leise stellt Erik das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab und klopft dann kurz an die Badezimmertür.  
"Ich habe Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel und einen entkrampfenden Tee zubereitet. Sie sollten beides zusammen einnehmen, einen halben Löffel von dem Schmerzmittel auf eine Tasse Tee, bis Sie eine Linderung Ihrer Beschwerden feststellen... Wenn Sie möchten können wir nachher etwas spazieren gehen... Falls Ihnen das auch hilft."  
Er geht zum Bett hinüber und hebt das Kleid auf. Dabei verbietet er sich, das Blut zu betrachten, er weiß, es wäre Félicie nicht recht. Dennoch ist es interessant. Für ihn ist Blut gleichbedeutend mit Tod, doch hier ist Blut, das die Fähigkeit beweist, Leben hervorzubringen.  
Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis Christine Raoul einen ersten Erben schenkt... Bei dem Gedanken krampft sich seine Hand in den grünen Stoff des Kleides.  
Nachdem sich Félicie auf dem Bett ausgeruht hat, bis der Tee und das Schmerzmittel begonnen haben zu wirken, verlässt sie das Zimmer. Immer wieder streichen ihre Hände bewundernd über den feinen Seidenstoff ihres Kleides.

Sie findet Erik im Wohnzimmer und wartet eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen, bis er sich zu ihr umdreht.  
"Monsieur? Darf ich Sie um etwas bitten?"  
Er legt sein Buch beiseite.  
"Natürlich."  
Sie tritt näher.  
"Könnten Sie mir wohl die Oper zeigen? Ich war noch nie in so einem Gebäude..."  
"Ich kann Ihnen das Dach zeigen. Um die Oper selber zu besuchen, müssen wir warten, bis das übliche Tagesgeschäft vorüber ist."  
"Das Dach." wiederholt sie langsam und kann ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. "Aber... warum müssen wir warten? Ich dachte Sie arbeiten hier..."  
"Ich bin inoffizieller künstlerischer Berater der Direktion und weder bei ihr noch bei den sonstigen Mitarbeitern der Oper sonderlich beliebt." antwortet er ausweichend.  
Er ist nicht ehrlich... Sie kann es spüren. Es ist die Art wie er spricht... Félicie schüttelt den Gedanken ab und beschließt, es vorerst dabei bewenden zu lassen.  
"Wann werden wir die Oper denn dann besuchen können?"  
"Heute Nacht, wenn Sie möchten. Die Vorstellung geht bis kurz vor elf Uhr, die letzten Angehörigen der Ensembles sind um spätestens zwölf Uhr aus dem Haus. Danach gehört die Oper mir und ich lade Sie herzlich ein, Sie mit Ihren Händen zu erkunden..." er richtet sich in seinem Sessel auf "Das Kleid steht Ihnen übrigens sehr gut. Wollen Sie wissen, welche Farbe es hat?"  
Sie rümpft die Nase und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Es hat ein helles Himmelblau und ist an den Säumen mit dunkelblauer Stickerei abgesetzt. Es betont Ihren blassen Teint."  
Sie kann sich ein tiefes Seufzen nicht verkneifen.  
"Monsieur, darunter kann ich mir nichts vorstellen. Wie sieht dieses Blau aus?"  
"Wie sieht dieses Blau aus..." wiederholt er nachdenklich "Leicht..." er hebt seine Hand und reibt seine Finger gegeneinander "Kühl... frisch... Wie ein... Bachlauf... eine kühle Brise..."  
Félicie lächelt zufrieden.  
"Das ist schön. Der Stoff fühlt sich auch sehr angenehm an... Danke sehr." Sie lässt sich auf die Chaiselongue sinken. "Besuchen Sie niemals eine Vorstellung in der Oper?" fragt sie dann unvermittelt.  
"Nein. Nicht mehr." antwortet Erik leise.  
Sie stutzt. Noch ein Teil in seinem Puzzle  
"Dann sind die Vorstellungen nicht mehr so gut?" fragt sie vorsichtig.  
"Nein." er erhebt sich und geht zum Bücherregal, um sein Buch mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wieder an seinen Platz zu räumen. "Die einzige Sängerin, deren Stimme hörenswert war, hat Paris wieder verlassen."  
So wie er das sagt, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Seine Mutter oder... Sie senkt den Kopf.  
"Diese... diese Sängerin... das war Ihre Christine?"  
Erik schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch.  
"Ja." antwortet er schließlich.  
Irgendwie sollte sie das Thema ganz schnell wechseln, das spürt sie. An Christine zu denken, macht ihn unglücklich und manchmal wütend. Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander und denkt nach.  
"Ich habe noch nie eine Oper gehört... Und ich darf mich wirklich dort umsehen?"  
"Sie können die ganze Nacht jeden Winkel erkunden, der Sie interessiert." antwortet er, stößt sich vom Regal ab und tritt ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Die ganze Nacht? Gibt es denn niemanden, der auf das Gebäude achten muss? Einen Nachtwächter?" erkundigt sie sich verwundert.  
"Einen schlafenden Nachtwächter." antwortet Erik beiläufig, während seine Augen die Buchreihen mustern.  
Sie legt den Kopf schräg und lauscht.  
"Suchen Sie etwas?"  
"'Die Cameliendame', das Buch, das ich Ihnen in Brailleschrift habe besorgen lassen. Ich suche meine Ausgabe..."  
"Sie wollen mir also wirklich das Lesen beibringen?" fragt sie ungläubig. Bisher hat sie das Ganze nur für eine seiner Launen gehalten. Eine Idee, die er gleich wieder verworfen hat. Und nun? Nun fürchtet sie sich davor, sich so dumm anzustellen, dass sie ihn enttäuscht.  
"Da ist es ja." er zieht das Buch aus dem Regal und bläst eine kleine Wolke von Staub herunter. "Die Literatur gehört allen Menschen, Félicie, auch Ihnen, und Sie sollten daran teilhaben können. Außerdem bin ich selbst neugierig auf die Funktionsweise der Blindenschrift."  
"Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich so etwas lernen kann? Ich... ich war nicht einmal auf einer Schule... alles was ich kann, ist ein wenig kochen... und etwas Nähen..." sie zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern "Mir hat noch niemand so etwas zugetraut..."  
"Und ganz offensichtlich sind Sie selbst Ihre größte Zweiflerin." stellt Erik trocken fest. "Es liegt bei Ihnen, Mademoiselle, ob sie es versuchen wollen oder nicht. Doch ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie die Blindenschrift nicht meistern sollten."  
Sie errötet bis zu den Haarspitzen.  
"Und falls ich es doch nicht schaffe... würden Sie mir dann etwas vorlesen? Oder bis ich es wirklich gut kann... Meine Großmutter hat mir immer vorgelesen."  
Erik erstarrt kurz. Ist an jede noch so kleine Tätigkeit, jedes Wort, jedes Bild, die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an Christine geknüpft? Er sieht sie, wo immer er hinschaut, und selbst im Rascheln von Félicies Kleid vermeint er, sie zu hören.  
Plötzlich empfindet er Wut.  
"Ich werde Ihnen mit Vergnügen vorlesen, Félicie." antwortet er kurz. "Wollen Sie nun das Dach der Oper besuchen oder etwas am See spazieren gehen?"  
"See? Gibt es vor der Oper einen See?"  
"Nicht davor, darunter." er geht zur Chaiselongue hinüber und lässt sich – mit gebührendem Abstand zu Félicie – darauf sinken. Das Buch weiter durchblätternd fährt er fort: "Man stieß bei der Ausschachtung für das Fundament auf einen Seitenarm der Seine. Die einzige Lösung dieses Problems sah ich darin, das Wasser zu kanalisieren."  
"Sie?" Sie richtet sich auf und dreht sich zu ihm. "Ich dachte, Sie wären künstlerischer Berater hier?"  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich vieles, Mademoiselle Félicie." er klappt das Buch geräuschvoll zu und legt es auf den Beistelltisch neben der Chaise. "Treffen Sie nun eine Entscheidung bezüglich des Tagesablaufes oder muss ich erst wieder barsch werden?"  
"Nun, dann gehen wir wohl heute Nacht in die Oper." seufzt sie "Vielleicht könnten Sie mir jetzt schon etwas Blindenschrift erklären..." Sie reibt nervös die Hände aufeinander. "Gibt es jedes Buch in dieser Brailleschrift?"  
Erik lehnt sich auf der Chaiselongue zurück und mustert Félicie durchdringend.  
"Das Warten gefällt Ihnen nicht, aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es auch für Sie besser ist. Wenn es einen Menschenschlag gibt, von dem man nicht i_angestarrt/i_ werden möchte, so sind es die Besucher der Opéra Garnier... Aber Sie möchten mit der Blindenschrift beginnen." Er nimmt einen Zettel vom Beistelltisch, überfliegt ihn kurz und legt ihn dann wieder zurück, um eine Karte aus dickem Papier aufzunehmen und sie Félicie zu reichen. "Theoretisch ist es möglich, jedes Buch der Welt in Brailleschrift zu übersetzen, denn diese Schrift funktioniert, genau so wie die übliche visuelle, mit Buchstaben. Doch statt durch Formen aus Tinte wird das Alphabet durch Erhebungen im Papier symbolisiert, die in einem Sechserraster angeordnet sind. Oben links... nein, etwas weiter unten... etwas weiter rechts... warten Sie..." er berührt kurz ihre Hand, um sie an die gemeinte Stelle auf der Karte zu führen."... Dies ist das A, der erste Buchstabe des Alphabets. Daneben liegt das B, dann kommt das C. Anzahl und Position der Erhebungen variieren von Buchstabe zu Buchstabe."  
Ihre Fingerspitzen ertasten kleine Erhebungen auf dem Papier. Es fällt ihr schwer, sich auf die kleinen Unterschiede zu konzentrieren. Er hat sie nicht sofort berührt, sondern erst versucht, ihr die Schrift mit Worten zu erklären. Ein wenig freut sein sich schon darüber, wo doch ihr Streit über das Vermessen erst so kurz zurückliegt.  
"Das... das ist fast wie bei einem Würfel... nur ohne Vertiefungen." Sie runzelt die Stirn und beginnt, die Reihen von vorne abzutasten. "Ich glaube, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis ich mir alle Buchstaben wirklich gemerkt habe." seufzt sie.  
"Nun reden Sie sich die Aufgabe nicht schwieriger, als sie ist, Mademoiselle. Ich habe es gezählt, Sie müssen sich lediglich sechsundfünfzig Informationsverknüpfungen plus die Reihenfolge der Buchstaben im Alphabet aneignen. Gemessen an dem Informationsschatz, der sich bereits in Ihrem Gedächtnis befindet, ist das wirklich eine Winzigkeit. Nun. Ich denke, wir beginnen mit den ersten fünf Buchstaben, die da wären: A, B, C, D und E..."

Nachdem sie ihren neuen Umhang angelegt hat, geht sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo Erik auf sie wartet. Ihr Herz klopft vor Aufregung bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie gleich die Oper erkunden darf. Sie... ohne dass man sie wegjagen wird, weil man ein schmutziges Straßenmädchen nicht in einem so vornehmen Gebäude haben will.  
"Ich... bin fertig... Können wir gehen?"  
Der Anblick ihres aufgeregten Gesichtes mit den strahlenden roten Wangen zwingt ein Lächeln auf Eriks Gesicht.  
"Folgen Sie mir..." Im Vorbeigehen nimmt er einen Umhang für sich von der Garderobe. Dann betätigt er den Mechanismus, der die Wand, die seine Haustür darstellt, bei Seite gleiten lässt.  
Félicie lauscht und folgt ihm langsam. Sie hat ihren Stock bei sich, mit dem sie die unbekannte Umgebung um sich herum erkundet, denn bei Eriks katzenhafter Art zu gehen, hat sie Angst, zu überhören, dass er um eine Ecke geht.  
"Erzählen Sie mir etwas über die Oper bis wir da sind?" bittet sie ihn schließlich.  
"Die Bauarbeiten wurden 1861 aufgenommen." beginnt er bereitwillig "Der verantwortliche Architekt war Charles Garnier. Sein Entwurf hatte in einer freien Ausschreibung gewonnen. Das bedeutet, man musste an der Villa Medici studiert haben, um seinen Entwurf einreichen zu dürfen. Leider habe ich zu spät davon erfahren." mit einer heftigen Bewegung reißt er ein Streichholz an und entzündet die Sturmlaterne. "Darf ich Ihnen beim Einsteigen behilflich sein?" Als sie nicht protestiert, nimmt er ihren Oberarm und führt sie. "Ich traf Garnier und... wir einigten uns darauf, dass ich den Bau leiten sollte..."  
Gebannt lauscht Félicie Eriks Ausführungen über die Oper, doch schließlich wird ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geräusche, die sie umgeben gezogen. Durch den See klingt alles ganz anders. Tropfen fallen von der Decke ins Wasser, während Erik gleichmäßig rudert. Allem folgt ein beinahe ebenso lautes Echo. Sie schnalzt mit der Zunge und grinst, als das Geräusch von irgendwo her zurückgeworfen wird. Als sie davon überzeugt ist, Erik damit nicht zu stören, erfindet sie immer neue Laute und freut sich ganz offen über das Echo.  
"Es ist wunderschön hier unten". Sie klatscht begeistert in die Hände.  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig." entgegnet Erik ernst, und lässt seine Stimme klingen, als käme sie aus den dunklen Weiten der Katakomben und würde als Echo von seinem Körper zurückgeworfen... "Sie könnten mit Ihrem Spiel die Sirene an..." In diesem Moment beginnt ein leiser, schwebender Gesang aus dem Wasser etwa zehn Meter neben dem Boot zu steigen. "... anlocken." beendet Erik seinen Satz, wieder mit normaler Stimme. "Sitzen Sie ganz still und halten Sie sich vom Bootsrand fern, bis sie das Interesse verliert." Er treibt das Boot mit einem letzten kräftigen Schlag an und zieht dann die Ruder ein, während die Stimme das Gefährt in respektvollem Abstand umkreist. "Ich habe sie gezähmt, doch sie ist und bleibt unberechenbar."  
Félicie krallt sich am Boot fest und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Haben Sie das vorhin mit Ihrer Stimme gemacht?" flüstert sie ungläubig, bedacht darauf, leise genug zu sein, um die Sirene nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ihre Hände sind schweißnass. "Diese... diese Sirene... ist das ein Ungeheuer, das hier im See lebt?" Sie macht sich ein wenig kleiner auf ihrem Platz und lauscht.  
Erik lächelt traurig hinter seiner Maske.  
"Ein Ungeheuer? Hören Sie doch ihre Stimme, Mademoiselle. Kann ein Ungeheuer eine solch wunderschöne Stimme haben?" Er senkt die Ruder wieder ins Wasser und lässt den Gesang der Sirene für ein paar Herzschläge in seine Kehle zurückspringen, eher er stumm weiterrudert.  
"Sie... das war auch Ihre Stimme? Sie haben das alles mit Ihrer Stimme gemacht?" fragt sie verwirrt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber... wie...?"  
"Schall ist in Schwingung geratene Luft." erklärt Erik eine Spur gelangweilt und legt das Boot am Kai an "Mit diesen Schwingungen kann man spielen, sofern man herausfindet, wie sie beschaffen sein müssen, damit ein bestimmter Klangeindruck von jeder beliebigen Stelle des Raumes aus erzeugt wird... Doch machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass ich diesen Trick jemals gegen Sie verwenden könnte." ergänzt er ernst, während er ihren Arm nimmt, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. "Nun folgen Sie mir."  
"Sie erstaunen mich, Erik." sagt sie ehrfürchtig. "Sie können wirklich alles, und das was sie nicht können, bringen Sie sich selbst bei, wie die Brailleschrift." Dann seufzt sie auf und folgt ihm. "Also muss ich hier unten gar keine Angst haben..." versichert sie sich selbst. "Es gibt überhaupt keine Ungeheuer..."  
"So ist es. Ich bin die einzige Kreatur, die durch diese Keller spukt."  
Vorsichtig geleitet Erik Félicie durch das Labyrinth aus geheimen Treppen, Gängen und Türen, bis sie schließlich mit dem Foyer de la Danse den offiziellen Bereich des Opernhauses betreten.  
"Atmen Sie tief ein, Mademoiselle..." befielt Erik mit einem sarkastischen Unterton "Riechen Sie die Reste teuren und billigen Parfums, die noch in der Luft hängen? Die protzigen Blumenbouquets in Liebe entbrannter Jünglinge und Greise?" er macht eine ausladende Geste, die seinen Umhang geräuschvoll schwingen lässt "Willkommen in der dekadenten Welt der Oper. Willkommen in meinem Reich..."  
Vorsichtig berührt Félicie die Wand zu ihrer rechten. Der Stein fühlt sich so glatt und edel an, dass sie rasch die Hand zurückzieht, aus lauter Angst, dort schmutzige Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen, obwohl sie sich bei Erik so oft wie noch nie waschen konnte. Sie seufzt.  
"Was ist das für ein Stein, Monsieur?" Sie ignoriert bewusst den seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Warum hat er nur eine solche Abneigung gegen das Gebäude das er selbst gebaut hat?  
"Marmor." antwortet er kurz und geht in die Hocke, um ungläubig mit den Fingerspitzen über eine tiefe Scharte weit unten am Fuße der Säulen zu seiner linken zu fahren. "Was zur Hölle..." murmelt er leise und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. Hastig richtet er sich wieder auf, um auch die nebenliegenden Säulen zu mustern, doch sie sind unversehrt.  
Er presst die Lippen zusammen.  
Es ist nur natürlich, wenn an einem Gebäude Gebrauchsspuren auftauchen, sagt er sich selbst. Diese kleinen Narben geben der Oper erst ihren Charakter. Doch dieses Zureden lässt seine Wut auf die ignoranten Menschen, für die dieser Schrein der Musik nur ein großer Haufen Steine ist, kaum abkühlen. Gereizt wendet er sich ab.  
"Verzeihen Sie, was haben Sie gesagt?" fragt er dann Félicie, die schon seit einer Weile mit ihm zu reden scheint. "Ich war abgelenkt..."  
"Ist etwas passiert?" erkundigt sie sich und zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Eine Verletzung im Stein... Nichts wichtiges." knurrt Erik.  
Félicie schmunzelt. Er nimmt seinen Beruf als künstlerischer Berater wohl sehr ernst, wenn er bei beschädigten Gegenständen von Verletzungen spricht. Sie entgegnet nichts, dreht sie sich um die eigene Achse, lauscht und lächelt zufrieden.  
"Dieses Gebäude ist riesig, nicht wahr? Man könnte ohne weiteres hier leben, wahrscheinlich viele Jahre lang, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas davon merkt..." Vorsichtig lässt sie ihre Hand wieder über die glatte Oberfläche des Mamors gleiten.  
Erstaunt über die Zielsicherheit, mit der ihre Phantasie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat, blickt Erik Félicie an.  
"Es gibt nichts schöneres, als in diesem Reichtum der Schönheit spazieren zu gehen." er lässt seine Hände über eine Wandverzierung spielen "Doch immer hier zu leben... das ist zu einsam."  
Félicie runzelt die Stirn und legt den Kopf schief.  
"Wie lange leben Sie schon hier?" fragte sie leise, während sie weitergeht und andächtig jede Säule mit den Fingern berührt. Und wie lange ist es her, dass Christine fortgegangen ist, fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu, wagt aber nicht, diese Frage laut zu stellen.  
"Oh... seit zwanzig Jahren." antwortet er gedankenverloren. Diese Wände bräuchten in der Tat einen neuen Anstrich...  
Sie erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung und dreht sich zu ihm.  
"Zwanzig Jahre? Das ist... so lang..." Und dann hat er erzählt dass er noch in Persien gewesen ist... er muss älter sein, als sie angenommen hat. "Sind Sie denn in Paris geboren?" hakt sie nach.  
Erik löst seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Wand und wendet sich einer der Statuen zu, an deren Füßen der weiße Stein durch die Goldfarbe zu schimmern begonnen hat.  
"Ich wurde in Saint Martin de Boscherville geboren, einem Dorf nahe Roumare."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.  
"Tut mir leid... ich war niemals außerhalb von Paris... ist... ist das weit fort von hier?"  
"Es liegt ein Stück nord-westlich von Paris. Haben Sie schon einmal von Rouen gehört? Das ist die nächste größere Stadt."  
Nachdenklich bleibt sie stehen.  
"Und wie alt sind Sie?" fragt sie dann.  
"Fünfzig... oder einundfünfzig."  
"Ich bin dreiundzwanzig..." sagt sie leise. Er ist älter als ihr Vater, denkt sie, aber sie spricht den Gedanken nicht aus. Ist es ihm unangenehm, sein genaues Alter zu nennen? Womöglich ist er noch viel älter... Sie widersteht der Versuchung, weiter danach zu fragen.  
"Sie waren in Persien... Und... Haben Sie außerdem noch mehr Länder bereist?"  
"Ja... Italien... Spanien..." er mustert die schon reichlich abgegriffene Türklinke "Russland... Deutschland... Belgien... Ich werde es Ihnen auf einem Globus zeigen, wenn Sie möchten..."  
Verärgert wendet sie sich ab.  
"Machen sie sich nicht über mich lustig! Auf einem Globus werde ich wohl nichts erkennen." Sie entfernt sich von ihm und bleibt vor einer großen Säule stehen.  
"Es gibt Reliefgloben für Blinde, Mademoiselle." erklärt Erik würdevoll "Ich muss nur einen in Auftrag geben. Also?"  
Trotzig schiebt sie die Unterlippe vor.  
"Haben sie eigentlich für alles Bedienstete?"  
Er runzelt die Stirn.  
"Bedienstete? Mademoiselle, ich tätige lediglich den fairen Tausch von Geld gegen Arbeitskraft. Jules macht meine Besorgungen, dafür können seine Kinder an der Sorbonne studieren; die Schneiderin näht meine Kleider, dafür kann sie sich und ihrer Familie Nahrungsmittel und eine Wohnung leisten. Wozu ist Geld gut, wenn nicht dazu, Lebensgrundlagen zu sichern?" Prüfend bewegt er die Tür in den Angeln.  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und versucht, das störende Geräusch zu überhören, das er mit der Tür macht. Seufzend geht sie weiter.  
"Es ist schön für Sie, dass sie mit so einer Leichtigkeit über Geld sprechen können." Als ob sie nicht selbst gut genug weiß, wie wichtig Geld zum Überleben ist. Und sie weiß, auch, was es bedeutet, kein Geld zu haben. Wahrscheinlich zählt Erik zu den Menschen, die sich eine ganze Woche lang gut fühlen, wenn sie jemandem wie ihr einen Sous zugesteckt haben.  
Erik hält inne und lehnt sich gegen das Türfutter.  
"Ich weiß auch, was Armut bedeutet, Félicie." entgegnet er dann fest. "Absolute Armut... Nun kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen das Foyer de la Chante zeigen."  
Sie folgt ihm zögerlich, während ihre Hände niemals die Wand loslassen.  
Sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als endlich Antworten auf all die Fragen zu erhalten, die ihr auf der Zunge brennen. Mittlerweile kommt sie sich unverschämt neugierig vor und kann doch nicht anders, als ständig nachzuhaken.  
"Woher wissen Sie das, Monsieur Erik?"  
Erik lacht leise; kalt und bitter.  
"Ich habe in dieser Armut gelebt, Mademoiselle. Wie ein i_Tier/i_. Nun kommen Sie und legen Sie Ihre Hände auf noch mehr Kostbarkeiten..."  
Félicie beißt sich auf die Lippe um die Frage zurückzuhalten. Sie kann unmöglich... Es sind einfach zu viele Fragen und wenn sie jetzt noch mehr zurückhält, wird sie noch verrückt vor Neugier. Sie seufzt tief.  
"Sie waren arm? Aber... aber... wie haben Sie es geschafft... wie sind Sie so geworden... haben Sie auch auf der Straße gelebt wie ich?" platzt es aus ihr heraus. Gelebt wie ein Tier... nein dieser Vergleich klingt selbst für das, was sie erlebt hat, viel zu streng. Und trotzdem hat sie das Gefühl, endlich jemanden getroffen zu haben, der sie versteht... dem es genauso ging wie ihr.  
Steif tritt Erik durch die Tür.  
"Auf der Straße, ja. Unter anderem. Nun. Wollen Sie mich ausfragen oder die Oper erkunden?"  
Beides, denkt sie.  
"Verzeihen Sie bitte... meine ständige Fragerei... ist ziemlich unhöflich," würgt sie hervor. "aber..." Sie verstummt. Wenn sie jetzt noch etwas sagt, wird sie wahrscheinlich eine neue Auseinandersetzung mit ihm riskieren, und damit möchte sie sich nun wirklich nicht den Abend verderben. Dafür ist dieses Gebäude viel zu schön. Also folgt sie ihm durch die Tür.

Gitterstäbe, Gestank, Kälte. Und Christine ist nicht bei ihm. Wieder und wieder schiebt er die Gedanken bei Seite, doch sie kehren stets zurück, und je später es wird, desto mehr beginnt sein Widerstand zu bröckeln. Dennoch zwingt er seine Hand, weiterzuschreiben.  
Strich für Strich, Buchstabe für Buchstabe nimmt der Auftrag für Jules Gestalt an. Sein Blick streift kurz die Braille-Schreibwerkzeuge auf seinem Sekretär. Er kann wirklich froh sein, dass Félicie eine blinde Analphabetin ist. Einer Sehenden das Schreiben beizubringen, hätte er nicht über sich gebracht.  
Als der Auftrag fertig geschrieben, adressiert und versiegelt ist, legt Erik seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte und seufzt.  
Schlafen. Wenn er doch nur schlafen könnte!  
Er lässt einen Arm vom Tisch rutschen und schaut zu dem Päckchen mit dem Morphium hinüber. Eine leichte Überdosis...  
Der Drogenschlaf wird ihm kaum Erholung bescheren, doch er wird das Gedankenkarussell stoppen, bevor seine Stimmung noch tiefer in die Depression gesunken ist.

Der nächste Morgen findet ihn in einem bedrückten doch ruhigen Zustand; und als er sich erhebt, macht sein Kreislauf keine Schwierigkeiten.  
Während er das Frühstück zubereitet, lauscht er auf Schritte im Haus, doch der Duft des Essens scheint nicht auszureichen, um Félicie aus ihrem Bett zu locken. Er schaut auf die Uhr; halb zwölf... Er wird sie wohl wecken müssen.  
Gerade noch hat sie fest geschlafen, doch als es an der Tür klopft, fährt sie hoch und zieht die Decke instinktiv bis unter das Kinn.  
Der Essenduft, der sie in der Nase kitzelt, erinnert sie an Erik. Sie ärgert sich, weil sie sich vorgenommen hat, ihn zumindest einmal am Tag zu bekochen. Das ist das Mindeste, was sie ihm zurückgeben kann.  
"Ich komme sofort." ruft sie ihm zu. Während sie sich nun langsam erhebt und in ihr Kleid schlüpft, fügt sie alle Puzzlestücke zusammen, die sie bisher über Erik gesammelt hat. Er lebt allein unter der Oper, offenbar von seiner großen lieber, einer Sängerin namens Christine, verlassen. Erik kann sehr vieles, er hat am Bau der Oper mitgewirkt, ist weit gereist und kann erstaunliche Dinge mit seiner Stimme. Zu seiner Mutter die nun tot ist, hat er scheinbar kein sehr gutes Verhältnis gehabt. Und... er ist ein Mörder... Sie schüttelt die Gedanken ab und tastet nach der Haarbürste die auf ihrem Nachttisch liegt Sie muss ihn einfach fragen... Sie wird ihre Neugier nicht bezähmen können und sie will wissen, was er mit seinem ständigen Ausweichen vor ihr verbergen will.  
Als sie das Zimmer schließlich verlässt, ist Erik ins Esszimmer gegangen. Nachdenklich tritt sie ein.  
"Guten Morgen."  
Erik legt sein Buch bei Seite und geht zum Tisch hinüber.  
"Guten Morgen, Félicie. Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich heute schon besser."  
Sie nickt und setzt sich wortlos an den Tisch. Wie soll sie es nur am besten anfangen, ihm all die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr durch den Kopf gehen? Was ist wirklich zwischen Christine und ihm vorgefallen? Warum hasst er seine Mutter? Etwas lustlos stochert sie in ihrem duftenden Essen herum.  
"Monsieur? Würden Sie wohl nachher etwas auf dem Klavier für mich spielen?" Vielleicht wird ihn das davon abhalten können, wütend zu werden, wenn sie ihm wieder zu neugierig wird.  
Erik zögert, doch schließlich willigt er ein.  
Die Musik wird ihm Bilder von Christine ins Gedächtnis rufen, doch er wird versuchen, damit umzugehen. Der Schmerz wird vielleicht doch noch nachlassen. Wenn er sich daran gewöhnt. Irgendwie.  
"Wo in Paris haben Sie gelebt, ehe ich Sie fand, Mademoiselle?" fragt er plötzlich.  
Félicie lässt die Gabel sinken und legt ihre Stirn in Falten. Wenn er sich so fühlt, wenn sie ihm Fragen stellt, kann sie verstehen, warum er meistens heftig reagiert. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Überall und nirgends." sagt sie ausweichend "Wir sind sehr häufig... umgezogen." Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie aus beinahe jeder Wohnung hinausgeworfen wurden, weil sie kein Geld für die Miete aufbringen konnten. Aber das verrät sie ihm nicht. Wenn er wirklich auf der Straße gelebt hat, dann wird er sich das vorstellen können.  
Erik nickt langsam.  
"Vor ein oder zwei Jahren habe ich Sie in der Rue Laffitte gesehen. Ist das möglich? Sie hatten einen Säugling auf Ihrem Schoß. Er war in ein blaues Tuch gewickelt." Das würde erklären, warum ihre Stimme keinen Moment lang wirklich fremd für ihn klang.  
Erstaunt hält sie inne, ihr Frühstück mit der Gabel zu zerdrücken.  
"Das... das ist richtig..." Sie ist erstaunt über sein ausgezeichnetes Personengedächtnis. Er kann sich an sie erinnern, obwohl es schon fast zwei Jahre her ist, dass sie zuletzt dort gewesen ist. "Aber ich war dort nicht sehr häufig. Aber seit ich dort einmal einen ganzen Goldlouis bekommen habe, bin ich nicht mehr zum Betteln dort hin gegangen..." Die anderen haben ihr das Geld nicht gegönnt, und ihr Vater hat den Großteil für seine Zwecke verschwendet.  
Erik lächelt verhalten.  
"Ich hoffe, das Geld hat Ihnen und Ihrer Familie über den Winter geholfen."  
"Das hat es." Obwohl ein guter Teil für die Bedürfnisse ihres Vaters drauf gegangen ist, erinnert sie sich. Sie hebt den Kopf, als ihr ein Gedanke kommt. "Aber... aber das waren nicht sie mit dem Louis?"  
"Nun..." er zuckt die Schultern und wendet sich ab, um im Zimmer umherzugehen. "Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Frau wie Sie in Paris oder noch einen Mann wie mich..."  
"Also waren Sie es wirklich!"  
"Es scheint so. Das Kind war Ihre Schwester, nicht war? Wie heißt sie?"  
Félicie spürt, wie sie auf dem Stuhl zusammenschrumpft. Nun ist ihr vollends der Appetit vergangen. Warum fragt er danach? Bisher hat sie fast jeden Gedanken an das Kind verdrängen können  
"Magali... Warum interessiert Sie das?" fragt sie skeptisch.  
"Sie ist noch bei Ihrem Vater..." antwortet er langsam "Unter einer Oper ist kein Platz für ein Kleinkind, aber ich könnte Sorge dafür tragen, dass sie bei einer guten Amme ein Zuhause findet..."  
"Bei einer Fremden?" ruft Félicie entsetzt aus. "Bitte Monsieur, halten Sie mich nicht für undankbar... aber sie hat doch nur uns... und jetzt nur noch meinen Vater..."  
"Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mademoiselle." entgegnet er kurz und steuert auf das Klavier zu.  
"Ich weiß Ihr Angebot wirklich zu schätzen... aber ich kann nicht verlangen, dass sie nach allem, was Sie für mich getan haben, jetzt auch noch eine Amme bezahlen, die sich um meine Schwester kümmert..." Sie beginnt den Tisch abzuräumen.  
"Mein Angebot anzunehmen, bedeutet nicht, etwas von mir zu verlangen." eine Spur gereizt greift er in die Tasten. "Doch Sie zwingen mich, ein Kleinkind in einer schlechten Umgebung zu belassen, wenn Sie mein Angebot ausschlagen."  
"Eine schlechte Umgebung." wiederholt sie leise. Sie weiß, dass die Kleine bei ihrem Vater weiterhin Hunger haben und in Armut aufwachsen wird. Aber zumindest wäre sie in einer vertrauten Umgebung... Ihr wird bei dem Gedanken daran kalt. In ihrer eigenen Kindheit gab es noch Mutter und Großmutter. Magali hat niemanden.  
Langsam geht sie zu Erik ans Klavier, lauscht einem Augenblick seinem gereizten Spiel und legt ihm dann vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm.  
"Wann könnten wir eine Amme für sie bekommen?"  
Félicies Berührung trifft ihn unvorbereitet, und er verspielt sich.  
"Ich kann sofort einen Brief schreiben." antwortet er und erhebt sich hastig. "Ich brauche den Namen und den Wohnort Ihres Vaters... Soll ich das Mädchen hier her bringen lassen, damit Sie es sicher identifizieren können?"  
"Ich fürchte, mein Vater wird Magali keinem Fremden mitgeben... wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mir, nachdem ich mich nun eine knappe Woche nicht mehr zu Hause habe sehen lassen." fügt sie schwach hinzu. "Aber wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie ihn überzeugen können, schreiben Sie."  
"Wenn Jules nichts erreicht, werde ich mich der Sache persönlich annehmen." versichert Erik ihr kühl. "Nun sagen Sie mir Name und Adresse Ihres Vaters."  
"Tarissou... Alfons Tarissou." Sie würgt den Namen hervor, und verzieht das Gesicht, als habe sie etwas besonders ekliges gegessen Wie sehr hat sie sich gewünscht, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben zu müssen... Nicht mehr daran zu denken, was er getan hat... was sie getan hat. "Die Wohnung ist in der Rue d'Orsel..." Sie hält inne und wartet einen Augenblick, ehe sie leise weiterspricht. Ihre Stimme zittert vor Angst. "Monsieur... muss ich... muss ich mitgehen?"  
Erik mustert sie kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Sie müssen ihn nie wieder sehen, Mademoiselle. Das verspreche ich." sagt er dann sanft. "Ich werde nun einen Brief an Jules aufsetzen. Warten Sie hier."  
"Darf ich mitkommen und Sie lesen mir vor, was Sie schreiben?"  
"Ich werde es Ihnen vorlesen, sobald ich fertig bin. Üben Sie doch derweil ein wenig die Buchstaben, die ich Ihnen beigebracht habe."  
Félicie schiebt die die Unterlippe vor und seufzt. Offensichtlich will er sie bei wichtigen, geschäftlichen Dingen nie in seiner Nähe haben. Schließlich nickt sie und lauscht seinen Schritten, die im Nebenzimmer verschwinden.


	5. Chapter 5

Er ist noch immer nicht zurück. Unruhig geht sie auf und ab. Zum ersten Mal ist sie allein in seiner Wohnung unterhalb des prächtigen Opernhauses. Und sie hasst es allein zu sein.Ob sie ihm hätte sagen sollen, wie gewalttätig ihr Vater sein kann, wenn man ihn reizt? Sie hätte niemandem zumuten dürfen, allein zu ihm zu gehen... Niemandem. Es wäre i_ihre/i_ - Aufgabe gewesen, Magali zu holen, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft. Sie hat sich nicht einmal unter Eriks Schutz getraut, zu ihm zurückzugehen. Am schlimmsten ist, dass sie die Kleine so lange bei ihm gelassen hat, dass sie in Kauf genommen hat, dass er Magali schlägt, weil er seine Wut nicht länger an ihrer großen Schwester auslassen kann.  
Sie hat bereits alle Zimmer mehrfach durchquert und steht nun vor dem Raum, in dem Erik den Brief geschrieben hat. Seinem Zimmer... wahrscheinlich das einzige, in dem sie noch niemals zuvor gewesen ist. Aber er hat ihr schließlich nie verboten, es zu betreten.  
Neugierig untersuchen ihre Finger die Wände, den Tisch, an dem er den Brief geschrieben haben muss, das Siegelwachs.  
Wie lange braucht er, um einen Brief aufzugeben? Es scheint ihr, als sei er schon Stunden fort. Was für Umwege geht er, um einen Boten zu finden, den er mit dem Brief beauftragen kann. Oder hat er sich am Ende doch entschlossen, Jules den Auftrag persönlich zu übermitteln?  
Geduldig tastet sie sich weiter durch den Raum und bleibt schließlich an einem glatten Kasten stehen. Ein großer Holzkasten, der mit einem edlen Stoff ausgekleidet ist. Es fühlt sich ganz so an wie ein... i_Sarg_/i!Sie weicht irritiert zurück. Was hat ein Sarg in seinem Zimmer zu suchen?  
Doch schon hört sie seine nahenden Schritte und verlässt hastig den Raum.

Trotz seiner guten Nachtsicht hätte er Jules beinahe nicht erkannt, doch die kurze, humpelnde Gestalt hält zu zielsicher auf das Tor zu, als dass es jemand anderes sein könnte."Jules?"  
"Bon soir, Monsieur." er duckt sich noch etwas tiefer "Verzeihen Sie, ich konnte das Kind nicht holen..."  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Monsieur Tarissou hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er seine Tochter lieber behalten möchte. Aber ich habe Flaschen und Windeln..."  
Eriks Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Bringen Sie alles ins Boot. Um Monsieur Tarissou werde ich mich kümmern..."  
Das Treppenhaus stinkt nach Erbrochenem und Urin. Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht und folgt dem Weinen eines Kindes in den vierten Stock.  
Eine höhnisch lallende Stimme antwortet auf sein Klopfen: "Bissu wieder da und wills mehr Prügel, du Witzbold? Ich hab doch gesacht du kriss mein Kind nich!"  
"Monsieur Alfons Tarissou?"  
"Wer ist da?" die Stimme hinter der Tür klingt plötzlich nüchtern und sehr aufmerksam. "Halts Maul, Magali!" Ein Gegenstand - vielleicht ein Schuh - wird gegen die Wand geschleudert, woraufhin das Schreien des Kindes abrupt verstummt.  
"Monsieur Tarissou, öffnen Sie bitte."  
"Wer ist da? Was willst du von mir?"  
Zögernde Schritte nähern sich von innen.  
"Öffnen Sie die Tür."  
"Sag mir erst, wer du bist!" Verunsicherung.  
"Monsieur, öffnen Sie mir jetzt die Tür!"  
Langsam, sehr langsam, bewegt sich die quietschende Klinke. Und kaum, dass sich der Riegel ganz zurückgeschoben hat, drückt Erik die Tür auch schon mit einem mächtigen Ruck auf, so dass Tarissou zwischen Türblatt und Wand eingeklemmt wird.  
Mit langen, zielsicheren Schritten geht er zu dem verdreckten Gitterbett in der hintersten Zimmerecke und will das Kind herausheben, doch in diesem Moment stürzt sich Tarissou mit einem Stuhl bewaffnet auf ihn.  
Dicht vor seinem Kopf fängt Erik den Stuhl mit der Hand ab, entwindet ihn Tarissous Griff mit einer schnellen Drehung seines Armes, und stößt den nach Schnaps und Schweiß stinkenden Mann zu Boden.  
"Du Hurensohn lässt deine Drecksgriffel von meinem Kind!" brüllt dieser aufgebracht und kämpft sich wieder auf die Füße.  
"Monsieur, Sie können einem Kleinkind wohl kaum die nötige Pflege, geschweige denn eine gute Erziehung angedeihen lassen." entgegnet Erik ruhig.  
"Wer sagt das?" knurrt Tarissou, schüttelt den Kopf und greift sich an die Schläfe, als Eriks Stimme seine Sinne wieder zu benebeln beginnt.  
"Félicie sagt das."  
"Diese... diese... kleine... i_Schlampe/i_ hat versucht mich umzubringen!"  
Erstaunt hält Erik einen Moment inne, doch dann wendet er sich wieder Magali zu, die ihn aus riesenhaften Augen zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch anstarrt.  
"Bon soir, Mademoiselle Magali." grüßt er sie freundlich. "Hab keine Angst..."  
In diesem Moment reißt sich Tarissou mit einem Wutschrei aus seiner Trance und stürzt sich auf Erik. Der Aufprall trifft diesen schlecht vorbereitet, so dass er nicht richtig ausweichen kann und mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken knallt. Er keucht, als seine Lungen zusammengepresst werden.  
"Du Teufel kriegst meine zweite Tochter nicht auch noch!"  
Heißer, nach Schnaps stinkender Atem schlägt Erik entgegen, und plötzlich beginnt sich Tarissous schäbige Wohnung zu verwandeln... in ein Zelt...  
Mit fast schlafwandlerischer Ruhe legen sich seine Hände um Javerts Hals. Erik überragt ihn nun um Haupteslänge, er braucht keine Waffen mehr, um ihn zu besiegen. Harte Schläge prasseln gegen seine Brust, seine Arme, seinen Kopf, doch er nimmt sie kaum wahr. Ein Schlag löst seine Maske und ein panisches Gurgeln begrüßt den Anblick seines Gesichtes. Doch das Gurgeln hört auf, das Zucken, das Pochen in seinen Handflächen...  
'Er ist tot. Du hast ihn getötet, bevor er i_es/i_ tun konnte. Er ist tot. Du bist frei...'  
Langsam erhebt sich Erik von dem Leichnam und wischt sich die Hände an Tarissous schmutzigem Hemd ab.  
"Magali, hör auf zu weinen." sagt er dann leise, setzt seine Maske wieder auf und geht zum Gitterbett zurück. "Ruhig, meine Kleine, dein Vater wird dir nichts mehr tun. Schau..." sanft löst er die klebrigen dürren Hände des Mädchens von den Gitterstäben "... ich hole dich aus deinem... deinem Käfig. Du vermisst deine Schwester, nicht war? Félicie?" Beim Klang dieses Namens hellt sich Magalis verzweifeltes Gesicht deutlich auf, und als Erik beginnt, eine Melodie für sie zu summen, lächelt sie scheu und lehnt ihr Köpfchen vorsichtig an seine Schulter.  
Der Flur ist menschenleer, doch Erik weiß, dass er beobachtet wird. Hinter spaltbreit geöffneten Türen und Schlüssellöchern kauern Félicies ehemalige Nachbarn. Zu feige, um einzugreifen, und doch neugierig genug, um sich durch Billigung zu Komplizen eines jeden Verbrechens zu machen.  
Erik schnaubt.  
Ein Glück nur, dass niemand das Phantom der Oper mit einem entführten Kleinkind in Verbindung bringen wird...

Sie kann Magali von weitem hören. Sie hustet... offenbar hat sie sich wieder einmal erkältet in der zugigen Wohnung.  
Es hat also tatsächlich geklappt. Sie hätte niemals zu träumen gewagt, dass es jemand mit ihrem Vater aufnehmen könnte.  
Mit eiligen Schritten stolpert sie beiden entgegen und entreißt Erik die Kleine fast.  
"Wie haben Sie das nur geschafft, Monsieur?" fragt sie glücklich, während sie ihre Schwester immer wieder mit Küssen überhäuft.  
"Sie sollten das Kind erst einmal baden und wickeln, Mademoiselle." bemerkt Erik ausweichend und reibt sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen seinen beinahe ausgerenkten Kiefer.  
Sie nickt und wendet sich, Magali fest an sich gepresst, ihrem Schlafzimmer zu.  
Doch etwas ist nicht richtig. Er war viel zu lange fort und nun klingt seine Stimme so merkwürdig.  
Sie dreht sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
"Sagen wir, ich durfte feststellen, dass Ihr Vater in der Tat einige Übung darin hatte, andere Menschen zu schlagen." antwortet er trocken und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer.  
Félicie macht einige schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihre Hände zittern und ihr Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals.  
"Er hat Sie geschlagen? Heißt dass Sie waren selbst dort? Ich... ich dachte... Sie hätten Jules geschickt... das... das wollte ich nicht... das tut mir so leid... ich hätte selbst gehen sollen!"  
"Damit er Sie zum Krüppel schlägt? Nein, Mademoiselle. Und entschuldigen Sie sich nicht für ihn. Wie ihr Vater sich verhält, ist allein seine Entscheidung."  
Von seinen Worten ganz und gar nicht beruhigt, bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle, hört auf seine Atmung, zittert.  
"Hat er Sie verletzt? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"  
"Mademoiselle, sie machen sich zu viele Gedanken." entgegnet Erik abwehrend "Es sind nur ein paar blaue Flecke; ich habe schon wesentlich schlimmeres überlebt. Kümmern Sie sich lieber darum, dass Ihre Schwester ein Bad bekommt. Nahrung werde ich gleich für sie zubereiten."  
"Wie Sie meinen..." Zögerlich entfernt sie sich und tut, was Erik ihr gesagt hat. Und nachdem Magali frisch gebadet und auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen ist, geht sie gleich wieder zu Erik in die Küche.  
"Monsieur? Wird er... wird er uns finden? Bitte erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist, als sie bei ihm waren!"  
Erik seufzt und drückt Félicie eine kleine Schüssel mit warmem Brei für Magali in die Hand.  
"Wollen Sie nicht erst das Kind füttern?"  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Soll ich Sie wieder wecken? Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen..."  
"Nein... nein, lassen Sie sie schlafen..." er nimmt die Schüssel wieder an sich und hält Félicie die Tür auf. "Kommen Sie..."  
Nachdem er sich im Esszimmer auf der Chaiselongue niedergelassen hat, stellt er die Schüssel, die er noch immer in der Hand hält, auf den Beistelltisch.  
"Was ist geschehen... Nun, Jules kam unverrichteter Dinge zu mir. Ihr Vater hatte ihn übel zugerichtet, also ging ich selber zu ihm... Ich klopfte, er öffnete, ich ging zu Magali, er griff mich an, ich schlug ihn nieder, nahm Magali und ging..."  
"Hat er nichts gesagt? Wollte er nicht wissen, warum Sie meine Schwester holen wollten?" Sie rückt sich einen Stuhl zurecht. "Meinen Sie, er sucht nach uns, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt? Er... er sucht immer nach uns, wissen Sie. Und bisher hat er uns auch immer gefunden." Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. Sie hasst es, daran denken zu müssen.  
Erik schweigt einen Moment.  
"Ihr Vater wird nie wieder nach Ihnen suchen, Félicie." sagt er schließlich leise. "Er ist tot."  
"Wirklich? Oh, Gott sei Dank!" Entsetzt über ihre eigene Erleichterung presst sie die Hand auf den Mund. "Nein, das darf ich nicht denken... So etwas ist nicht recht!"  
"Mademoiselle, Sie hatten jedes Recht, ihn zu hassen und tot sehen zu wollen." aufmerksam mustert er ihr Gesicht.  
'Die kleine Schlampe hat versucht, mich umzubringen...'  
"Wissen Sie, was er mit dem Goldlouis gemacht hat? Er hat den Großteil davon versoffen!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe so oft versucht, wegzulaufen..."  
Erik zögert. Doch schließlich bemerkt er: "Und jedes mal hat er sie wieder gefunden... Das muss Sie... sehr wütend gemacht haben..."  
"Wären Sie nicht wütend, wenn der Mann, der Sie verprügelt, es immer wieder schafft, Sie zu finden?" fragt sie verärgert zurück.  
Erik lacht lautlos über ihre Reaktion.  
"Ich hätte ihn umgebracht."  
"Ich auch." entfährt es ihr leise. Sie schluckt und steht auf, um zu Magali zu gehen.  
"Und Sie haben es versucht, nicht wahr?"  
Sie dreht sich nicht zu ihm um.  
"Ich werde nach meiner Schwester sehen... sie schläft nicht gut in einer fremden Umgebung!"  
"Warten Sie." Er erhebt sich und folgt Félicie, um sie an der Schulter zu sich umzudrehen. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir."  
Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer zurückkehrt, findet sie Erik im Esszimmer vor.  
Sie setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und spielt gedankenverloren mit der Tischdecke.  
"Könnte sie wohl bleiben? Zumindest bis es ihr besser geht?"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ihre Schwester ist schwer erkältet und ich weiß nicht, wie man Krankheiten bei Kleinkindern behandeln muss. Es wäre sicherer für sie, wenn sie so bald wie möglich in die Hände einer professionellen Amme gelangt... Sie können Sie ja regelmäßig besuchen." ergänzt er, als er Félicies enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sieht.  
"Ich will sie aber nicht nur besuchen!" fährt sie ihn wütend an "Sie ist meine ganze Familie und ich bin ihre. Können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie mich braucht? Sie ist doch noch so klein!" Sie ist aufgesprungen und stützt sich nun mit beiden Fäusten auf dem Esstisch ab.  
"Schreien Sie mich nicht an." entgegnet Erik kalt. "Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie sich nicht noch einmal von Ihrer Schwester trennen wollen, doch ein Kind braucht Tageslicht, um zu gedeihen. Das kann mein Haus leider nicht bieten!"  
"Hören Sie, ich lasse Magali nicht noch einmal allein. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, sie zu einer Amme zu geben, dann gehe ich mit!"  
'Sie verlässt dich, Monster.'  
"Schön." antwortet er dumpf. "Wenn das Ihr Wille ist, werde ich Sie nicht aufhalten." Damit erhebt er sich und geht zur Tür.  
Félicie nickt ärgerlich.  
"Dann werden Sie ab morgen Mittag wieder Ihre Ruhe haben." informiert sie ihn und geht an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer.  
Sie will nicht gehen, ganz und gar nicht. Sie fühlt sich beinahe schon wohl hier unten bei ihm. Aber sie wird ihn auf keinen Fall bitten, bleiben zu dürfen. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Wie lange hätte sie seine Gastfreundschaft überhaupt noch ausnutzen können? Hat sie sich wirklich vorgemacht, diese Wohngemeinschaft könnte von Dauer sein?  
Sie schließt die Tür und legt sich zu Magali auf das Bett. Irgendwie wird sie ihn schon vermissen, mit seiner seltsamen, ruppigen Art. Sie hat sich fast schon an ihre Auseinandersetzungen gewöhnt. Außerdem hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl, ihn etwas von seiner Trauer um Christine ablenken zu können.  
"Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ihn mag." murmelt sie leise zu sich selbst und streicht über Magalis ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Wenn er sich weigert, dieses kranke Kind zu beherbergen, hat sie gar keine andere Wahl, als zu gehen.

Bevor er sich aufmacht, Nadir zu treffen, versichert er sich, dass Félicie und Magali fest schlafen. Auch wenn es nicht viel Unterschied machen wird, ob Nadir von ihnen weiß oder nicht. Morgen wird Félicie ihn wieder verlassen, so gereizt und abweisend, wie sie gekommen ist.  
"Bon soir, Nadir." begrüßt er seinen alten Freund und streckt ihm automatisch eine Hand entgegen, um ihm ins Boot zu helfen.  
"Bon soir, Erik... Wie geht es dir?"  
"Den Umständen entsprechend gut." antwortet er steif. Er wird wohl niemals das unangenehme Gefühl überwinden, das es in ihm verursacht, wenn er Nadir in sein Haus lässt. "Sind deine Gelenkschmerzen besser geworden?"  
"Das sind sie. Deine Salbe hat wahre Wunder gewirkt."  
"Ich bin erfreut, das zu hören."  
Solche und andere Nebensächlichkeiten vertreiben die Zeit, bis sie ins Haus gelangen. Erst, als die Tür sicher hinter ihnen verschlossen ist, stellt Nadir Erik zur Rede.  
"Da ist ein Mord geschehen, in der Rue d'Orsel... Zeugen wollen einen großen dünnen Mann mit einer weißen Maske vor dem Gesicht gesehen haben, wie er mit dem Kind des Opfers den Tatort verließ. Er summte dabei ein Lied, von dem zwei Zeugen aussagen, dass es sie zur Regungslosigkeit zu zwingen schien..."  
"Du gibst zu viel auf das, was in den Boulevardblättern steht. Und was sollte ich schon mit einem Kind wollen?" entgegnet Erik schulterzuckend und wohlwissend, dass Nadir unmöglich in der Zeitung über Alfons Tarissous Tod gelesen haben kann.  
Mit gehobenen Brauen hängt Nadir seinen Mantel an die Garderobe.  
"Du willst also behaupten, dass es mehrere Männer in Paris gibt, auf die diese Beschreibung passt?"  
"Nadir..." ruhig geht Erik voran ins Esszimmer. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mich vor dir für die Hirngespinste irgendwelcher Pariser Bürger zu rechtfertigen. Möchtest du Tee?"  
"Ich möchte eine Antwort, Erik."  
"Die habe ich dir bereits gegeben, i_Daroga/i_."  
Ein paar Sekunden starren die beiden Männer einander in die Augen, halb zornig, halb prüfend, dann wendet Nadir den Blick ab und macht eine resignierende Handbewegung.  
"Wie du meinst." Als sich Ayesha leise maunzend durch den Türspalt ins Zimmer zwängt, verzieht er das Gesicht. "Hast du deine Komposition vollendet?" fragt er nach einer Weile im Tonfall belangloser Konversation.  
"Nein..." Erik stellt eine Tasse Tee neben Nadir auf den Beistelltisch, setzt sich ans andere Ende der Chaiselongue und nimmt Ayesha auf seinen Schoß. "Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, Dinge zu erschaffen."  
Nadir schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Warum hast du das Stück dann überhaupt angefangen?"  
Gereizt erhebt sich Erik wieder.  
"Du weißt genau, dass es für Christine war, und du weißt auch, dass es keinen Sinn macht, es zu vollenden! Willst du mich quälen?"  
"Du kannst nicht ewig um sie trauern, alter Freund."  
"Ewig? Drei Monate nennst du ewig?... Wie lange hast du um Rookheeya getrauert? Um Reza?"  
Mit einem Ruck hebt Nadir den Kopf.  
"Christine ist nicht _itot/i_, Erik." entgegnet er, um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht. Dann seufzt er und schiebt seine Wut bei Seite. "Drei Monate allein im fünften Untergeschoss der Opéra Garnier sind eine Ewigkeit... Ich weiß alles über Kerker und Zeit."  
"Sehr schön." Erik lässt Ayesha zurück auf dem Boden springen und kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust "Und worauf willst du hinaus?"  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Seit Christine gegangen ist, bist du erschreckend..." er unterbricht sich, als plötzlich leise das Weinen eines Kindes zu hören ist "Erik...?"

Félicie erwacht von Magalis Weinen. Schlaftrunken tastet sie sich nach draußen, um in der Küche etwas zu essen zu holen, als sie Stimmen hört.  
Die Schüssel mit dem fertigen Brei hat sie im Esszimmer zurückgelassen, erinnert sie sich, und wenn Erik nicht aufgeräumt hat, wird sie noch dort stehen.  
Sie betritt das Zimmer ohne zu klopfen.  
"Entschuldigung... ich muss nur... die Schüssel..." hastig tastet sie nach der Schüssel, um ebenso rasch wieder verschwinden zu können, wie sie gekommen ist.  
Doch Erik kommt ihr zuvor.  
"Nadir, darf ich dir Félicie vorstellen... Félicie, bei mir ist mein alter Freund Nadir. Er kommt aus Persien."  
"Félicie... Tarissou? Und ein Kind! Ich wusste doch, dass du mit diesem Mord etwas zu tun hast!"  
Mit eindeutigem Nachdruck legt Erik seine Hand auf Nadirs Schulter.  
"Du solltest meinem Gast die Hand schütteln, Nadir. Das wäre nur höflich."  
Félicie lächelt verkrampft und tritt näher. Am liebsten würde sie vor Scham im Boden versinken, schließlich trägt sie nur ein Nachthemd.  
"Guten Abend, Monsieur Nadir." sagt sie und reicht ihm die Hand. Seine Handflächen sind rau und das schwache Bindegewebe des Handrückens sagt ihr, dass er noch älter als Erik sein muss. "Ich bin tatsächlich Félicie Tarissou... aber Monsieur Erik... das war kein Mord!" Warum sagt sie das nur? Sie sollte sich nicht einmischen in solche Gespräche.  
"Da hörst du es, Nadir." Erik bemüht sich, zufrieden zu klingen "Es war kein Mord. Es war Notwehr. Monsieur Tarissou meinte, seine Tochter nicht ohne Kampf in ein besseres Leben entlassen zu können." Er wendet sich Félicie zu "Sie sollten lieber einen frischen Brei für Magali anrühren... Und haben Sie gefühlt, ob sie Fieber hat?"  
"Erik, ich verlange eine Erklärung für all das hier." schaltet sich Nadir dazwischen. "Warum sind die beiden bei dir?"  
Missmutig beugt sich Erik dicht an Nadirs Ohr.  
"Willst du nicht gleich fragen, ob sie i_freiwillig/i_ hier sind?" zischt er leise.  
Félicie runzelt die Stirn und räuspert sich, um die beiden Männer an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern.  
"Monsieur Erik hat mir das Leben gerettet... und nun hat er das Gleiche für meine Schwester getan. Er ist unser Schutzengel..." Warum hat sie bloß das Gefühl, Erik dem Fremden gegenüber mit allen Mitteln verteidigen zu müssen? Morgen wird sie doch ohnehin nicht mehr hier sein.  
Unbewusst krallt Erik seine Hand in seine Hemdbrust. _iEngel/i_. Wieder einmal wird er zum Engel gemacht...  
"Ich bin ein Schutzengel, Nadir." bestätigt er sarkastisch "Monsieur Tarissou beliebte, seine Töchter zu schlagen, und sein Geld eher in Spirituosen als in eine ordentliche Wohnung zu investieren. Ich habe Félicie vor dem Erfrieren bewahrt, und morgen werde ich sie und Magali an eine gutbezahlte Amme übergeben."  
Skeptisch beobachtet Nadir, wie Erik sich abwendet und mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen auf und ab zu gehen beginnt. Dann mustert er für einen Moment den beinahe zornigen Ausdruck in den blinden Augen der jungen Frau vor ihm.  
"Mademoiselle Tarissou, ich freue mich außerordentlich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." sagt er schließlich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. "Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie das Glück hatten, von einem außergewöhnlichen Mann gerettet zu werden. Doch nun möchte ich Sie nicht weiter von Ihrer Schwester fern halten..."  
Félicie schluckt schwer und wendet sich Erik zu. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie jetzt wirklich gehen kann. Andererseits hat sich Erik viele Jahre selbst verteidigen können, warum sollte er ausgerechnet heute ihre Unterstützung brauchen?  
"Monsieur?" fragt sie unsicher und klammert sich mit beiden Händen an die Schüssel .  
Erik räuspert sich und gräbt seine Finger schmerzhaft in die blauen Flecke auf seinem Brustkorb.  
"Gehen Sie ruhig, Félicie. Magali braucht Sie."  
Nach einem letzten Zögern geht sie, um den Brei in der Küche zuzubereiten. Sie ist beunruhigt, obwohl sie nicht genau sagen kann, warum. Die ganze Zeit über lauscht sie, ob Erik nicht doch Hilfe brauchen könnte. Doch alles, was sie hört, sind ruhige gedämpfte Stimmen, alles deutet auf ein völlig normales Gespräch hin.  
Als Félicie das Zimmer verlassen hat, beginnt Erik, dem Gewicht nachzugeben, das ihn niederdrückt, bis er sich plötzlich auf der Chaiselongue wiederfindet, krampfhaft seine aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrückend.  
"Erik... was in Allahs Namen geht hier vor?" etwas hilflos lässt sich Nadir neben seinen Freund nieder.  
"Du hast es doch gehört." presst Erik hervor "Ich bin ein Schutzengel. Und morgen werden mich meine Schützlinge wieder verlassen, um fortan gemeinsam glücklich zu sein. Alles geht einen ruhigen, geregelten Gang, und du bist ein kranker alter Mann, der längst im Bett sein sollte."  
Langsam schüttelt Nadir den Kopf.  
"Ich lasse mich nicht von dir ins Bett schicken, Erik. Und ich fragte nicht nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen und kommenden Tage, sondern nach dir."  
"Ich bin erschöpft, Nadir, mehr nicht. Das sollte ein bekanntes Phänomen für dich sein."  
"Das ist keine bloße Erschöpfung."  
Erik lacht bitter.  
"Was glaubst du, i_Daroga/i_? Dass ich depressiv werde, weil ich Félicie nach nur fünf Tagen zu meiner neue Christine erkoren habe? Du beleidigst mich!" So zornig wie es ihm möglich ist, springt er auf "Ich muss dich bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Du kennst den Weg durch die Folterkammer."  
"Nun gut." Nadir seufzt. "Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen."  
Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht Félicie zurück in ihr Zimmer und hofft inständig, dabei weder Erik noch dem Perser zu begegnen. Magali ist längst wieder eingeschlafen. Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante und krallt sich an der Schüssel fest. Es klang so, als hätte das Gespräch doch noch in einem Streit geendet.

Der nächste Morgen trifft ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.Die ganze Nacht lang hat er regungslos auf die Uhr im Esszimmer gestarrt und beobachtet, wie die Stunden, die er nicht völlig allein in seinem Haus sein würde, vergingen. Nun sind sie fast vorbei.  
Er könnte schreien vor Wut, dass er wieder in diesem schwarzen Loch versunken ist, dass seine Gefühle von der Gesellschaft andere Menschen abhängig sind, dass er nicht frei ist, sondern immer wieder gegen die kalten Gitterstäbe seiner selbst stoßen wird. Er hätte sich nie, niemals auf die Hoffnung einlassen sollen.  
Punkt neun erhebt er sich und geht in die Küche, um ein letztes Frühstück für seine Gäste zu machen.  
Als Félicie die Küche betritt, runzelt sie die Stirn. Erik ist noch schweigsamer als sonst. Ob es mit dem Besuch des Persers zu tun hat?  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie leise, während sie Milch erwärmt.  
"Natürlich." antwortet er kurz und sehr darum bemüht, leichthin zu klingen "Wie geht es Magali?"  
"Sie hat kein Fieber." antwortet sie und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Er lügt... er spricht zu laut... viel zu bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren. Sie seufzt und nimmt die Milch vom Herd.  
"Was haben Sie? Sind Sie krank?"  
"Nicht kranker als sonst auch. Ich werde Sie und Magali nach dem Frühstück in eine Kutsche setzen, die Sie zu Jules bringt. Um alles weitere wird er sich kümmern."  
"Sie werden gar nicht selbst mitkommen?" fragt sie enttäuscht. "Was... was wird denn aus Ihnen wenn Sie hier wieder... allein sind?"  
"Nun, ich werde mir schon etwas zu tun suchen. Zu Ihrer Warnung: Jules' Frau ist leicht reizbar wenn es um mich geht; Sie sollten einen Bogen um sie machen. Aber Jules ist ein fähiger Mann, er wird Sie noch heute gut unterbringen."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und vergisst vorerst die Milch, die sie für Magali abfüllen wollte.  
"Erik..." beginnt sie zögerlich "Sie... Sie werden sich nichts antun oder?"  
"Aber nicht doch. Ich würde Ihr empfindliches Gewissen niemals mit solche einer Tat belasten."  
Verärgert schüttelt sie den Kopf. Also doch... Sobald sie das Haus verlassen hat, wird er genau da weitermachen, wo er stehengeblieben ist, als sie kam. Wie konnte sie all das nur vergessen? Wie konnte sie zulassen, dass die Wiedersehensfreude mit Magali Eriks ernsten Zustand aus ihrem Gedächtnis drängt?  
"Erik..." seufzt sie "Hören Sie, ich versuche wirklich, Ihnen zu glauben... Ich... könnte Sie ja besuchen. Dann wären Sie nicht so allein hier unten. Und wenn ich mich mit Ihrem Freund abwechseln würde..." Sie bricht ab.  
Er stützt sich auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
"Das ist ein sehr liebenswürdiges Angebot, das ich gern annehme." gelingt es ihm, zu sagen "Nun bringen Sie Magali ihre Milch, ehe sie wieder kalt ist."  
"Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie immer da sein werden, wenn ich komme?" erkundigtsie sich vorsichtig. "Ich möchte nicht eines Tages vor Ihrer Tür stehen und Sie öffnen mir nicht mehr." Sie greift nach der Milchflasche und tippt ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
"Natürlich." versichert er steif "Nun entschuldigen Sie mich..." Und eilig verlässt er die Küche, ehe er vor Félicie zu weinen beginnt oder an seinen aufsteigenden Tränen erstickt.  
Kurzentschlossen lässt Félicie die Milch auf der Arbeitsplatte zurück und folgt ihm Er hat sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, und nachdem sie kurz angeklopft hat, bleibt sie im Türrahmen stehen. Erschrocken stellt sie fest, dass er weint. Irgendwo auf dem Fußboden kauert er und weint...  
"Monsieur?" fragt sie unsicher "Wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann..."  
Erik zuckt zusammen und setzt seine Maske wieder auf.  
"Nein." keucht er heiser "Lassen Sie mich... einfach in Ruhe."  
"Brauchen Sie Hilfe? Soll... soll ich Ihren Freund holen?" schlägt sie hilflos vor. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm mehr helfen können, wenn sie einfach noch bleibt, wenigstens so lange, bis es ihm wieder besser geht. "Sagen sie mir, wo ich Monsieur Nadir finde?" bittet sie leise und macht einen unsicheren Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie möchte ihm so gerne helfen. Aber sie kann ihre Familie nicht wieder alleine lassen. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und denkt angestrengt nach. "Oder... oder soll ich noch ein paar Tage bleiben?"  
"Nein. Das hätte auch... keinen Sinn."  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Aber wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann... Sie haben mir auch geholfen, als es mir nicht gut ging."  
"Pflichtgefühl..."  
Félicie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und kniet sich langsam neben ihn  
"Kein Pflichtgefühl... Ich will Ihnen helfen, Erik... warum lassen Sie das nicht zu?"  
Er mustert sie lange und stellt dabei fest, dass sie zugenommen haben muss, seit er sie zu sich geholt hat. Sie sieht fast gesund aus. Und sehr hübsch.  
Er wendet den Blick ab.  
"Ich müsste Ihnen vertrauen." antwortet er schließlich leise. "Ihnen und dem Leben. Aber..." er zögert "Selbst Giovanni hat mich verraten... Und Christine..." er schließt die Augen. "Sie fürchten sich nicht vor mir, Félicie, nicht mehr... noch nicht... Doch da ist etwas an mir... das zerstört, was immer ich aufbaue..."  
'Sag es ihr! Ich bin hässlich. Ich bin abstoßend. Ein Monster!'  
Erik schüttelt den Kopf  
"Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen... Und ich will Ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden."  
Sie lächelt schwach.  
"Ach wissen Sie, ich habe zufällig nichts anderes vor... Und außerdem." fügt sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu "Haben Sie mir noch ein paar Stunden Braille versprochen."  
Skeptisch betrachtet er Félicies Lächeln. Es wirkt so ehrlich.  
Eine plötzliche Woge der Dankbarkeit überrollt ihn, und ohne es zu wollen, empfindet er für einen kurzen Moment wieder etwas von der richtungslosen Hoffnung, die ihn veranlasste, Félicie kein Laudanum zu geben. Doch die Hoffnung vergeht, wie alles vergeht.  
Trotzdem räuspert er sich und stimmt zu: "Natürlich, Ihr Unterricht..." Vorsichtig, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu sehr auf die Probe zu stellen, wuchtet er sich auf die Chaiselongue hinauf. "Ich muss mein Wort halten. Und Sie sollten Ihre Schwester füttern. Magali wird es gut haben bei der Amme, das verspreche ich Ihnen."  
Sie nickt. Es fällt ihr keineswegs leicht, Magali so einfach einer Fremden zu überlassen, aber sie redet sich ein, dass es nicht von Dauer sein wird. Sie kann die Kleine jederzeit besuchen... und wenn es Erik wieder allein zurecht kommt, wird sie wieder ganz bei ihr sein.  
Erst als sie sich sicher ist, dass er nicht wieder zusammenbrechen wird, dass es ihm besser geht, steht auch sie auf und wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Ich vertraue Ihnen."  
Nachdenklich beobachtet er, wie sich die Tür hinter Félicie schließt.  
Sie ist auf ihre Weise Giovanni sehr ähnlich, denkt er. Ein Giovanni ohne neugierige Tochter.

Magali fest an ihre Brust gepresst, sitzt Félicie eine knappe Stunde später in Jules' kleinem Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder stolpern Kinder über ihre Füße. Sie legt die Stirn in Falten. Jules hat tatsächlich sehr viele Kinder. Wenn stimmt, was Erik sagt, sind einige von ihnen bereits aus dem Haus, und doch spielen mindestens sechs im Alter von drei bis zwölf um sie herum.  
Seit Erik sie am Tor verlassen hat und sie Jules kennenlernte, hat sie kaum ein Wort geredet. Es ist nicht so, dass Jules ihr nicht sympathisch ist, aber kaum versucht sie auch nur, ein Gespräch anzufangen, stürzt seine Frau aus dem Nebenzimmer und fällt ihr ins Wort.  
Félicie kann sich daran erinnern, dass Erik erzählte, wie schlecht Jules' Frau auf ihn zu sprechen ist. Und je länger sie in diesem Wohnzimmer sitzt, desto mehr muss sie ihm Recht geben. Allein die Tatsache, dass Félicie von Erik geschickt wurde, scheint Anlass genug zu sein, sie wie Luft zu behandeln.  
Magali hat die ganze Zeit über keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Das ändert sich jedoch schlagartig, als aus der Küche nebenan wütende Gesprächsfetzen klingen.  
"Ich werde diesem Flittchen ganz bestimmt keinen Tee kochen, Jules. Ich will dass sie verschwindet." Félicie bemerkt nicht zum ersten Mal, wie hässlich und dünn die Stimme der Frau klingt. Eine Stimme, die zu der kleinen gebeugten Gestalt einer Hexe passen würde.  
"Annette." seufzt Jules etwas gedämpfter "Du könntest dich wenigstens bemühen..."  
"Nichts werde ich. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mit diesem...i_Menschen/i_ nichts zu tun haben will. Lass du dich von ihm bezahlen... Mir missfällt schon, dass nur sein Geld den Kindern eine Ausbildung ermöglicht. Aber ich werde mich nicht noch um seine Gespielinnen und sein Balg kümmern..."  
"Das musst du ja auch gar nicht. Aber du könntest ihr wenigstens einen Tee anbieten, bis ich die beiden zu der Amme bringe."  
"Nein. Du wirst sie jetzt wegbringen, Jules! Und von mir aus wartet ihr auf der Straße, bis die Amme euch öffnet. Ich will dass dieses Ding hier verschwindet. Schlimm genug, dass er es tatsächlich gewagt hat, wieder vor unserer Tür aufzutauchen... Wenn nun eines der Kinder ihn gesehen hätte..."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf. Jules ist ein Schwächling. Er hat zwar einen ganzen Stall Kinder gezeugt, aber es ist seine Frau, die ganz eindeutig die Hosen anhat.  
Als sich seine Schritte nähern, springt sie hastig auf.  
"Monsieur Jules? Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir gehen. Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich keinen Ärger machen."  
Obwohl Jules mit einem "Ach" versucht, abzuwinken, merkt sie, dass er doch erleichtert über ihren Vorschlag ist. Sie nimmt sich vor, Erik vielleicht morgen über diese Familie auszufragen, wenn sein Zustand Fragen zulässt.  
Morgen... Ihr Herz macht einen Sprung. Er hat ihr diesen ganzen Tag mit Magali gegönnt. Sie darf noch diesen Tag und die ganze Nacht mit ihr verbringen und sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie es gut hat. Und für den Fall, dass sie mit der Amme nicht einverstanden ist, wird er sich um eine andere kümmern. Sie kann die Dankbarkeit, die sie empfindet, nicht in Worte fassen.  
Auf dem ganzen Weg zur Amme, versucht sie, Jules über Erik auszufragen. Doch Jules' Loyalität gilt seinem Arbeitgeber, und es ist kein Wort aus ihm herauszubekommen. Tatsächlich erfährt sie von ihm noch weniger, als von Erik selbst. Vielleicht weiß er auch ganz einfach kaum etwas über seinen Herrn.  
Die Amme ist eine nette ältere Dame mit ruhiger Stimme. Als Félicie ihr zögerlich Magali in den Arm legt, weint die Kleine nicht einmal. Und obwohl es Félicie nicht gefällt, ihre Schwester von einer fremden Frau füttern zu lassen, befolgt sie Eriks Rat und verhält sich ruhig, achtet auf jedes kleine Geräusch, das Magali macht. Am Ende ist sie fast enttäuscht, dass die Kleine nur fröhlich gluckst.  
An ihrem letzten Abend schlafen sie gemeinsam in einem Bett. Félicie hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihrer Schwester zum Einschlafen Geschichten zu erzählen und schließlich schläft die Kleine während dem Gestiefelten Kater ein. Vorsichtig streicht Félicie ihr über den Kopf, durch das weiche Haar, das die Amme vor dem Schlafen zu neuen Zöpfen geflochten hat.  
"Weißt du Magali... morgen werde ich dich wieder verlassen. Aber du musst nicht traurig sein. Du hast es hier sehr gut. Aber ich glaube, Monsieur Erik braucht mich jetzt dringender als du... er hat niemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst. Und ich werde dich ganz oft besuchen hier... das verspreche ich."

Mit einem leisen Klicken schnappt der Schließmechanismus der Haustür ein. Die nachfolgende Stille ist zuerst angenehm, doch bald schon beginnt die Leere des Hauses schwer auf ihm zu lasten.  
"Sie kommt morgen wieder." sagt er laut zu sich selbst. "Nicht wahr, Ayesha?" er nimmt die Katze auf den Arm, die ihm zur Begrüßung um die Beine streicht. "Félicie ist ein gutes Mädchen."  
Unruhig läuft er in der Wohnung umher, zwingt sich, eine Sonate zu spielen, übt die Braille-Schrift, doch es will ihm nicht gelingen, ruhig darauf zu vertrauen, dass Félicie morgen um zwölf Uhr am Tor in der Rue Scribe stehen und auf ihn warten wird.  
Ayesha scheint seine Anspannung zu teilen. Sie drängt sich auffällig an ihn und ist nicht dazu zu überreden, ihn länger als ein paar Minuten seinen Gedanken zu überlassen. So kommt es, dass es bereits Abend ist, ehe er zum Haus der Amme aufbricht.  
Durch eines der Fenster des kleinen doch sauberen Hauses kann er die ältere Frau über einem Tisch mit fünf Kindern zwischen zwei und vielleicht vierzehn Jahren thronen sehen. Auf ihrem Schoß sitzt Magali, zufrieden kauend und erstaunlich zutraulich für ein Kind, das in seinem Leben kaum vertrauenswürdige Menschen kennengelernt hat; daneben kauert Félicie, die sehr aufmerksam lauscht und scheu lächelt, als die Amme eine freundlich amüsierte Bemerkung macht.  
Der kalte Wind zerrt an seinem Umhang, doch er bringt es nicht über sich, zur Oper zurückzukehren.  
Als sich die Tischrunde auflöst und Félicie mit Magali und den anderen Kindern zusammen in das obere Stockwerk steigt, klettert er etwas schwerfällig an der Fassade hinauf, um durch eine Ritze im Vorhang zuzusehen, wie Félicie für ihre Schwester erzählt. Kaum hörbar dringt ihre Stimme durch das Glas zu ihm, erst aus dem Lichtkreis einer Gaslampe, dann aus der Dunkelheit  
"... ich glaube, Monsieur Erik braucht mich jetzt mehr als du..."

Am nächsten Morgen ist Jules pünktlich am Haus der Amme. Es fällt Félicie schwer, sich nun von Magali zu trennen, und einzig die beruhigenden Worte der Amme schaffen es, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
Schweigend, mit einem dicken Klos im Hals stapft sie das letzte Stück bis zum Tor in der Rue Scribe neben Jules her. Ihr ist die Lust vergangen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und über Erik wird er ihr ohnehin nichts erzählen.  
Doch je näher sie dem Tor kommen, umso größer wird ihre Aufregung und drängt ihren Trennungsschmerz Stück für Stück in den Hintergrund. Ob Erik schon auf sie wartet? Oder ist es ihm egal, ob sie zu ihm kommt... Wenn er nur bloß keine Dummheiten gemacht hat!  
Auf den letzten Metern ertappt sie sich selbst dabei, Jules in regelmäßigen Abständen nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen.  
Als Jules schließlich stehen bleibt, zittern ihre Hände vor Aufregung und sie verknotet sie fest ineinander in ihrem Muff.  
"Monsieur? Ist Erik schon da?" fragt sie leise und hoffnungsvoll.  
Geräuschlos tritt Erik in den Halbschatten unter dem Torbogen.  
"Ich bin hier, Félicie."  
Ihr Herz macht einen freudigen Sprung. Er hat sein Versprechen gehalten! Sofort vergisst sie Jules und tritt auf Erik zu.  
"Wollen wir gehen?"  
"Natürlich." Er hält das Tor für Félicie auf und nickt Jules zum Abschied zu. "Sind Sie Magalis wegen beruhigt?"  
"Die Amme ist sehr freundlich." entgegnet sie leise "Wie geht es Ihnen?" Sie folgt ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf und lauscht auf seinen Gang. Normale, feste Schritte.  
Er zögert die Antwort auf ihre Frage heraus, indem er ihr ins Boot hilft und die Vertäuung löst.  
Es fühlt nicht schlecht; jedenfalls nicht so schlecht wie noch vor wenigen Tagen oder in der letzten Nacht, und er spürt, dass ihn Félicies Gegenwart beruhigt.  
Vorsichtig stößt er das Boot vom Kai ab.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder hier sind." antwortet er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.  
Sie spürt, dass ihr Gesicht glüht.  
"Ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein. Und dass es Ihnen recht gut zu gehen scheint." fügt sie rasch hinzu. Eine ganze Weile bleibt sie ihm stumm. Erst als sie seine Wohnung betreten, sagt sie leise "Ich habe überlegt, wie ich Ihnen helfen könnte, Erik."  
Während er über den See setzte, konnte er sich an den Rudern festhalten, nun sind seine Hände zu leeren Fäusten geballt. Es ist nicht so, dass ihm Félicies spontane, ungezwungene Sympathiebekundung nicht gefallen hätte, doch sie hat ihn überrumpelt, und nun ist er unsicher, wie er mit seinem Gast umzugehen hat.  
"Was haben Sie überlegt?" fragt er deshalb ausdruckslos und wendet Félicie den Rücken zu, um seinen Umhang an die Garderobe zu hängen.  
"Eigentlich ist die Idee nicht neu... Aber ich glaube wirklich, es würde Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie sich von der Seele reden würden, was Ihnen solchen Kummer bereitet." erklärt sie ihm zögerlich, während sie sich auf die Chaiselongue fallen lässt. "Wenn... wenn Sie es mir erzählen würden."  
Erik versteift sich und mustert misstrauisch Félicies neugierig-besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er hat Christine so viel erzählt – mehr als klug war. Geholfen hat es ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
Er denkt an die kurzen Momente der Zuversicht zurück, und an die Zweifel. Seine Zukunft ist und bleibt leer, nicht an morgen zu denken die einzige Form von Perspektive, die ihm bleibt. Das Gestern in Worte zu fassen, wird ihn von der Zukunft nicht ablenken, im Gegenteil, und es wird schmerzhaft sein.  
'Aber das willst du doch, Dummkopf. Das willst du immer noch. Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz, bis du endlich dran krepieren kannst.'  
"Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragt er tonlos.  
"Wo haben Sie so gut Klavier spielen gelernt?"  
Erstaunt schaut Erik sie an. Mit einer derart unverfänglichen Frage hat er nicht gerechnet.  
"Ich habe es mir größtenteils selbst beigebracht."  
"Wie alt waren Sie als Sie angefangen haben?" fragt sie interessiert weiter. Und insgeheim freut sie sich, dass sie ihn mit ihren harmlosen Fragen überrascht zu haben scheint.  
"Drei Jahre, denke ich". Er reibt sich den Nacken. "Möchten Sie ein Mittagessen?"  
Sie steht auf und geht zu ihm.  
"Sehr gerne. Darf ich Ihnen helfen? Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas lernen?" Und das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, denkt sie. Denn sie hat bisher nur Bekanntschaft mit der einfachen französischen Küche gemacht.  
"Natürlich. Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch oder sind Sie mit einer Quiche Lorraine zufrieden?"  
"Das wäre wunderbar." antwortet sie. Bisher haben sich ihre Kochkünste auf Brei und Omelette beschränkt, aber von ihrer Großmutter hat sie schon als Kind gehört, was man für eine Quiche benötigt. So fördert sie rasch aus dem Schrank ein Stück Käse hervor.

"Möchten Sie mir von Ihren Reisen erzählen? Wo waren Sie und was haben Sie alles gesehen?" Und während Erik weitere Lebensmittel aus dem Schrank holt, schämt sie sich zum ersten Mal dafür, niemals in einer anderen Stadt als Paris gewesen zu sein. Sie kommt sich klein und unbedeutend vor neben ihm, der so vieles schon gesehen und erlebt haben muss.

"Ich war in zu vielen Ländern, um an einem Tag alles zu erzählen. Sagt Ihnen..." er wägt einen Moment lang seine Möglichkeiten ab und nimmt eine Zwiebel aus dem Schrank "Sagt Ihnen Rom etwas?"

"Ist das... die Hauptstadt von Persien?" fragt Félicie vorsichtig und beißt sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen. Warum muss sie in Armut groß geworden sein und nicht einmal bei so etwas simplem wie Städten wirklich wissen, wovon er redet?

Erik räuspert sich und lächelt schwach über Félicies offensichtlichen Missmut.

"Beinahe. Rom ist die Hauptstadt von Italien, einem Land süd-westlich von hier, hinter den Pyrenäen. Aber das wüsste ich auch nicht, wenn ich nicht die Chance gehabt hätte, es zu lernen. Warten Sie nur, bis Ihr Reliefglobus geliefert wird, dann werden Sie die Länder und ihre Städte bald so gut kennen wie die Braille-Schrift. Nun... Ich könnte Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen etwas typisch italienisches kochen, wenn Sie möchten."  
"Gerne." freut sie sich, erleichtert darüber, dass er ihre Unwissenheit so gekonnt herunterspielt. "Wie ist es eigentlich in Italien so?"  
Er überlegt einen Moment lang.  
"Es ist schwer, das in Worte zu fassen, doch ich... könnte es Ihnen mit Musik beschreiben."  
"Komponieren Sie etwa auch?" fragt sie ungläubig. Sie lauscht dem Klappern des Löffels, der rhythmisch gegen die Schüssel schlägt. "Sie sind wirklich sehr vielseitig. Gibt es noch etwas, dass Sie können?"  
"Zeichnen, Bildhauerei..." er zuckt mit den Schultern "Würden Sie mir das Salzfass vom Tisch reichen?"  
"Sofort... Haben Sie eine Statue hier?"  
Erik erstarrt und hält für einen Moment die Luft an. Als er antwortet, klingt seine Stimme sonderbar hohl.  
"Das habe ich."  
"Oh." jubelt sie schüchtern "Und würden Sie mir die auch zeigen?" fragt sie dann.  
Mit zitternden Händen misst er Mehl ab und rührt Wasser und Salz darunter.  
"Nach dem Essen." antwortet er schließlich leise.  
"Das wäre sehr schön." entgegnet sie. Warum klingt er nur wieder so merkwürdig ruhig? Freut es ihn nicht, dass sie sich für seine Kunst interessiert? Sie lässt sich auf den Küchenstuhl sinken und seufzt tief, während sie mit der Tischdecke spielt.  
"Wissen Sie, ich war nämlich noch nie in einem Museum. Selbst wenn wir das Geld dazu gehabt hätten, man hätte mit nie erlaubt, etwas dort zu berühren. Obwohl ich nichts kaputt machen würde." setzt sie hastig hinzu. Nicht mit Absicht jedenfalls, denkt sie, und ihr fällt die Vase in ihrem Zimmer ein.  
Erik wirft Félicie einen schnellen Blick zu.  
"Ich könnte einen Besuch im Louvre für Sie organisieren..."  
"Wirklich?" Ihr Gesicht beginnt zu leuchten. "Aber... aber ich dürfte dort bestimmt nichts berühren." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
Erik legt sein Messer bei Seite und streicht die Zwiebelschalen in den Abfalleimer.  
"Niemand würde es sehen..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sie kuschelt sich in ihren Mantel. Es ist kalt und sie steht nunschon seit einiger Zeit wartendvor dem Louvre. Zum ersten Mal hat sie gemeinsam mit Erik die Wohnung verlassen. Und nun lauscht sie auf die Geräusche, die aus seiner Richtung kommen.  
"Was tun Sie?" fragt sie leise, als sie das seltsame metallische Klicken und Schleifen nicht zuordnen kann. Langsam bekommt sie das Gefühl, dass er mit niemandemüber diesen Besuch mit niemandem.  
"Mein Bekannter hat vergessen, mir den Schlüssel herauszulegen." antwortet er "Ich muss die Schlösser aufbrechen. Sicherheitsschlösser brauchen ihre Zeit. Laufen Sie doch etwas auf und ab, damit Sie nicht frieren."  
Sie hebt die Augenbrauen. Sein Bekannter...  
"Moment, wir brechen gerade in das Louvre ein?" Ihre Haltung versteift sich und sie bekommt ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, so als hätte sie schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und sich nun den Bauch vollgeschlagen. "Aber... wenn man uns nun sieht?"  
"Jeder, der uns sehen könnte, schläft." Das letzte Schloss klickt leise und er stößt die Tür mit dem Zeigefinger auf. "Nun kommen Sie."  
Zögerlich folgt Félicie ihm in eine große Halle.  
"Haben Sie so etwas schon öfter gemacht?" Sie versucht, möglichst leise zu sein und zuckt bei jedem Geräusch zusammen, während sie ihm auf Zehenspitzen folgt. Sie dürften gar nicht hier sein...  
"Gelegentlich." er schaut sich um. "Hier entlang."  
Geduckt schleicht sie hinter ihm her.  
"Was ist, wenn die Wachmänner uns entdecken?" Ihre Hände sind vor Angst schweißnass.  
"Sie schlafen, wie ich bereits sagte..." Er nimmt Félicies Hand und legt sie auf das Bein der ersten Statue. "Dies ist 'Der Brunnen der Diana'." erklärt er, und beginnt, sich in die Betrachtung des Werkes zu vertiefen "Der... Schöpfer dieser Skulptur ist und bleibt... unbekannt."  
Vorsichtig streicht Félicie mit den Fingerspitzen über den glatten kaltenMarmordoch sie kann sich vor lauter Angst kaum darauf konzentrieren.  
"Warum schlafen die Wachmänner, Monsieur Erik?" fragt sie mit bebender Stimme.  
"Ich habe es ihnen befohlen." Er lehnt sich noch etwas weiter vor, um die Oberfläche der Statue eindringlich zu mustern.  
"Befohlen? Wie?" Ängstlich ziehtsie die Hände zurück. Ein seltsames Gefühl macht sich in ihr breit.  
Erik streicht über eine unschöne Verfärbung auf der Wade der Statue und runzelt missmutig die Stirn.  
"Meinen Stimme. Die Sirene. Sie erinnern sich?"  
"Sie können damit sogar Menschen einschläfern?" erkundigt sie sichmisstrauisch. "Aber... ich muss mich nicht davor fürchten, oder?"  
"Eher nicht, nein." Er kratzt an einer weiteren Verfärbung des Marmors, dann reißt er sich los. "Gehen wir weiter?"  
Félicie nickt und reicht ihm die Hand, damit er sie zu der nächsten Statue führt.  
"Wo haben Sie das gelernt?"  
Erstaunt über ihre bereitwillige Kontaktaufnahme zögert Erik einen Moment, ehe er ihre Hand in seiner verschwinden lässt.  
"Ich habe es nicht gelernt.' Das Monument des Herzens Henri II' von Germain Pilon und Dominique Florentin."  
"Sie können das einfach so?" fragt sie während sie die Statue abtastet.  
"Nun es…" er hält kurz inne "Ich kann es auch nicht erklären."  
Nachdenklich legt sie die Stirn in Falten.  
"Wenn Sie so etwas können, singen Sie dann auch an der Oper?"  
Erik versteift sich.  
"Ich habe nicht die ausreichende Ausbildung, um als Sänger zu arbeiten" erklärt er schließlich ausweichend und macht ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. "Kommen Sie weiter."  
Rasch folgt Félicie ihm zur nächsten Statue und erkundet sie flüchtig, ehe sie sich ganz Erik zuwendet.  
"Aber Sie könnten es, nicht wahr? Der Gesang der Sirene... das war wunderschön."  
"Ich werde nie wieder für Publikum singen." murmelt er kalt.  
Erschrocken weicht sie zurück.  
"Entschuldigen Sie... Ich wusste nicht..." sie schüttelt den Kopf und bricht ab, nervös die Handflächen gegeneinander reibend.  
Erik seufzt.  
"Die nächste Statue befindet sich auf einem hohen Sockel. Wollen Sie sie auslassen oder soll ich Sie hochheben?"  
"Oh, ich würde sie sehr gerne betrachten. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." fügt sie rasch hinzu.  
"Sie waren es, die nicht berührt werden wollte." bemerkt er kurz, umfasst ihre Hüfte und stemmt sie hoch "Das Werk heißt 'Die Wiederauferstehung' und wurde ebenfalls von Germain Pilon erschaffen."  
Obwohl er so dünn ist, sind seine Arme außergewöhnlich kräftig. Sie spürt seine starken Hände an ihrer Taille und wundert sich, wie lange er sie ohne zu zittern halten kann.  
"Es ist sehr schön." meint sie schließlich.  
"In der Tat." antwortet Erik ohne es zu wollen, und meint damit den Duft ihres schwarzbraunen Haares, das über seine Maske streicht.  
"Würden Sie mich wieder runter lassen?" Félicie steht kaum wieder auf ihren Füßen, da hört sie ein leises Geräusch. Erschrocken zuckt ihr Kopf Richtung Eingang und sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, während ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlägt. "Da kommt jemand..." wispert sie entsetzt "Ein Wachmann mit einem Hund."  
Ruhig schaut sich Erik nach einem Schatten um, in dem sie sich verbergen könnten, doch schon schlägt der Hund an und unter die schnellen Schritte des Wachmannes mischt sich das metallene Geräusch eines Hahnes, der gespannt wird.  
Schützend stellt er sich vor Félicie und beginnt zu singen.  
Schon verlangsamen sich die Schritte, bis der Wachmann ganz stehen geblieben ist, und ihm der Revolver und die Kette des Hundes aus der Hand gleiten. Keine zwei Minuten später schlafen Mann und Hund fest.  
"Kommen Sie weiter." meint Erik schließlich leise.  
Sie horcht ängstlich und klammert sich an Eriks Arm. Vor Angst beginnt sie zu zittern wie Espenlaub.  
"Wir sollten vielleicht besser nach Hause gehen... wenn sie aufwachen..."  
"Wenn Sie möchten." Die Wärme ihres an ihn geschmiegten Körpers lenkt ihn vom Denken ab und er macht sich vorsichtig los. "Allerdings sollten wir Hund und Herr vorher auf ihren Posten zurückbringen."

Am nächsten Morgen steht sie noch vor Erik in der Küche und versucht, Crêpes zuzubereiten. Vielleicht gelingt es ihr, ihm mit regelmäßigem Essen wieder zu etwas mehr Gewicht zu verhelfen.  
Während sie dem Brutzeln in der Pfanne lauscht, fällt ihr ein, dass er noch eine Statue in seiner Wohnung hat, die er ihr zeigen wollte.  
Erstaunlich erholt erhebt sich Erik nach einer Nacht ohne bedrückende Träume aus seinem Sarg. Auf dem Flur begrüßt ihn der Geruch von Crêpes. Er seufzt. Sein Appetit hält sich in Grenzen, ebenso sein Hunger.  
"Guten Morgen, Félicie."  
"Guten Morgen." flötet sie ihm gut gelaunt entgegen "Ich hoffe Sie haben Hunger." Mit diesen Worten stellt sie einen Teller mit fertigen Crêpes auf den Tisch. "Mir ist eingefallen, dass Sie mir noch eine Statue zeigen wollten."  
Erik mustert die zum Teil leicht angebrannten Crêpes und versucht, seinen Körper dazu zu überreden, bei dem Gedanken an Nahrungsaufnahme nicht zu rebellieren.  
"Die Statue..." er spürt, wie er sich noch weiter verkrampft "Ich... kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sie nach all dem, was Sie im Louvre berührt haben, noch schön finden werden."  
i'_Feigling_!'/i  
Irritiert wendet sie ihm den Kopf zu.  
"Warum sollte ich? Ich mag Ihre Kunstwerke." protestiert sie und zieht eine enttäuschte SchnuteDort oben in der Oper, das haben Sie auch erschaffen und ich finde es sehr schön. Sie stehen den Künstlern aus dem Louvre bestimmt in nichts nach." Mit den Schultern zuckend seufzt sie tief. "Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass Sie Ihre Meinung noch ändern."  
Eine ganze Weile lauscht sie schweigendin die Stille der Küche. Er isst nicht.  
"Schmecken Ihnen die Crêpes etwa nicht?" fragte sie enttäuscht.  
Widerstrebend nimmt Erik seine Gabel in die Hand.  
"Ich weiß Ihre Mühe zu schätzen, Mademoiselle, aber ich bin nicht sehr hungrig." Er schneidet ein Stück Crêpe ab, kaut langsam und meint dann: "Sehr gut."  
"Sie essen nicht sehr viel." stellt sie fest und setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Sind Sie krank?"  
"Das wissen Sie doch." antwortet er wegwerfend.  
Sie nimmt seine Hand und hält sie fest, damit er sie nicht gleich wieder wegziehen kann. "Aber nur weil sie traurig sind, sind Sie doch nicht so mager, oder?" Seine langen dürren Finger liegen erstarrt unter ihren. Die Knochen sind deutlich zu spüren, und auf seinem Handrücken kann sie kleinere Erhebungen ertasten, die ihr bisher nie aufgefallen sind - teils verkrustet... wie Wunden oder Narben.  
"Erik, was ist das?"  
Mit einem Ruck zieht er seine Hand zurück und springt auf.  
"Einstiche. Vom Morphium." antwortet er kurz. "Aber Sie wollten die Statue sehen. Folgen Sie mir."  
Etwas irritiert durch seine plötzliche Unruhe steht auch Félicie auf und folgt ihm in das Atelier hinter seinem Zimmer.  
"Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was das ist."  
Den Blick starr auf ihren flachen Sockel gerichtet, bleibt Erik dicht neben der Statue stehen.  
'Du weißt, sie wird auch danach wieder fragen, und wieder und wieder...'  
"Morphium ist ein Schmerzmittel. Ich bin davon abhängig wie Ihr Vater vom Alkohol abhängig war. Die Substanz wird mit einer Spritze direkt in den Blutstrom injiziert. Das hat die Venen in meinen Armen bereits zerstört, weshalb ich jetzt die auf meinen Händen benutze, bis auch sie kollabieren, oder ich meinem Leben mit einer Überdosis ein Ende setze."  
Erschrocken fährt sie zusammen und umklammert sich einen kurzen Augenblick selbst mit ihren Armen. Ein Drogensüchtiger? Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, atmet tief durch und zwingt sich zur Ruhe. Immerhin ist so etwas nichts wirklich Neues für sie.  
"i_Morphium/i_." wiederholt sie langsam und versucht, sich den Namen einzuprägen, um ihn nie wieder zu vergessen.  
Er kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Die Statue steht direkt vor Ihnen."  
Überrascht streckt sie die Hände aus. Ihre Finger ertasten eine glatte Oberfläche, offenbar mit sehr viel Liebe bearbeitet. Erik muss daran lange für die Fertigstellung gebraucht haben.  
"Was stellt sie dar?"  
'Schau die Statue an, während du über sie sprichst!'  
"Eine Frau." Den Blick zwanghaft abgewendet, beginnt er, auf und ab zu laufen. "Sind Sie fertig?"  
'Feigling.'  
"Wer ist diese Frau?" Félicie tritt einige Schritte zurück. Eriks Unruhe macht auch sie nervös. Er möchte sie am liebsten wieder von der Statue wegbringen, wenn nötig sogar mit Gewalt, das spürt sie. "Ist es Christine?"  
"Ich sollte sie im See versenken, meinen Sie nicht?" murmelt er fieberhaft. "Ich konnte sie ihr nicht mehr geben. Ein Geschenk ist schwachsinnig, wenn es niemand empfängt."  
"Ich würde sie an Ihrer Stelle behalten. Als Andenken." sagt sie nachdenklich. Solch ein Kunstwerk darf man nicht einfach versenken. "Vielleicht kommt sie eines Tages vorbei, und Sie haben doch noch die Möglichkeit, die Statue zu verschenken."  
Erik lacht bitter und tastet geistesabwesend die Taschen seines Jacketts ab.  
"Sie ist mit i_Raoul/i_ irgendwo in England und heilfroh, wenn sie... mein i_Gesicht/i_ nie wieder sehen muss. Nein, ich werde die Statue zerstören. Wie Sie die Vase zerstört haben. Ich..." Er bricht ab und verlässt das Zimmer.  
"Aber das mit der Vase war ein Versehen!" ruft sie ihm hinterher. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie ihm nun nicht besser folgen sollte, doch als er zurückkommt, steht sie noch immer wie angewurzelt vor der Statue. "Was haben Sie vor?"  
"Ich werde die Statue in Stücke schlagen. Wollen Sie zuhören? Ich sollte sie alle in Stein hauen und dann vernichten, jeden einzelnen. Nur Javert nicht, der hat sein Teil schon bekommen." Wütend hebt er den Vorschlaghammer. "Hören Sie..." und mit einem dumpfen Schlag trifft er die Seite von Christines Ebenbild und lässt es leicht schwanken. "Sie sollten einen Schritt zurücktreten, gleich stürzt sie um." Er holt zu einem neuen Hieb aus.  
"Hören Sie auf! Bitte!" Félicie springt auf ihn zu und versucht, seinen Arm festzuhalten. "Warum tun Sie das? Hassen Sie sie so sehr?"  
Unsanft schiebt Erik sie von sich und lässt den Hammer erneut mit voller Wucht auf den Marmor krachen.  
"Oh, nein, ich könnte sie niemals hassen." Ein weiterer Schlag lässt die Steinsplitter fliegen. "Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber es ging nicht." Ein paar aufgesetzte Verzierungen werden zerschmettert. "Ich liebe sie mehr als alles auf der Welt." Der nächste Schlag lässt die Statue kippen und laut zu Boden krachen. "Doch i_sie/i_ liebt Raoul." Zitternd sinkt er zu Boden und klammert sich an den Hammerstiel. "Ich hätte nie geboren werden dürfen."  
Félicie tritt zur Seite und drückt sich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand.  
"Aber irgendwann haben Sie Christine vergessen und finden eine andere, die es wert ist, von Ihnen geliebt zu werden." flüstert sie kaum hörbar. "Wenn es Sie nicht gäbe, wären Magali und ich jetzt tot."  
"Sie wissen nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe." knurrt er erschöpft und kalt. "Lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte allein."  
"Aber Sie könnten es mir doch erzählen" schlägt sie leise vor, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.  
Erstaunlich schnell kämpft sich Erik auf die Füße und fasst Félicie hart am Arm.  
"Meine Mutter hat mich gehasst." zischt er, während er sie zur Tür zerrt. "Der Mann, der mein Vater sein wollte, hat mich verraten. Ich bin allein durch ein Meer von Blut gewatet. Ich habe ein Kind getötet. Ich wurde beinahe vergewaltigt von dem Mann, der mich in einem i_Käfig/i_ ausgestellt hat, i_wie ein verdammtes Tier/i_!" Die letzten Worte brüllt er und stößt Félicie dabei aus dem Atelier um die Tür hinter ihr zuzuschlagen und sich von innen dagegen zu lehnen, bis die flackernden Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwinden.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen steht sie vor der verschlossenen Tür seines Ateliers. Sie wagt nicht, jetzt noch einmal zu klopfen und ihn zu stören. Sie kann sich nicht einmal bewegen, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Warum sollte man Menschen ausstellen wie Tiere? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fröstelt. Er hat versucht, Christines Statue zu zerstören. Ein Ebenbild der Frau, die er, wie er sagt, mehr liebt, als alles auf der Welt.  
Eine ganze Weile verharrt sie vor seiner Tür, bis sie sich wieder in der Lage fühlt, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Müde setzt Erik seine Maske ab und reibt sich die Augen.  
"Schwerer Fehler." flüstert er "Sehr schwerer Fehler."  
'Ganz im Gegenteil, Dummkopf.'  
Er lehnt den Kopf an die Tür. Schlafen...  
"Félicie?" fragt er nach einer Weile "Sind Sie noch da?" Als keine Antwort kommt, wankt er in sein Zimmer und legt sich in den Sarg.

Sie kann nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Das Lesen will an diesem Morgen nicht glücken und schließlich steht sie wieder auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Im Schrank findet sie Milch, die sie auf dem Herd erwärmt. Schließlich steht sie mit einer Tasse Milch in der einen und einem Teller mit Honig-Baguette in der anderen Hand wieder vor Eriks Zimmertür.  
"Monsieur Erik? Darf ich eintreten?"  
Mühsam richtet er sich im Sarg auf.  
"Was wollen Sie?" Seine Stimme klingt wie ein Reibeisen.  
"Ich habe warme Milch und ein Baguette für Sie gemacht..."  
Er stöhnt und greift sich an seinen dröhnenden Kopf.  
"Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."  
"Aber ich habe es nur für Sie gemacht. Versuchen Sie es doch wenigstens!"  
"Félicie, bitte. Ich kann jetzt wirklich nichts essen."  
"Aber Sie haben mir versprochen, mir ein Lied über Italien vorzuspielen und ich wollte Ihnen das als Stärkung bringen." Die erstbeste Ausrede, die ihr einfällt. Sie stellt die Milch auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Nähe der Tür. "Ich kann Sie auch wieder in Ruhe lassen."  
"Ich brauche nur noch etwas Schlaf, Félicie." Er lässt sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken und schließt die Augen. "Geben Sie mir zwei Stunden."  
Vorsichtig stellt sie den Teller mit dem Baguette neben die Milch und verlässt das Zimmer. Sie hat wieder alles falsch gemacht. Vielleicht muss sie in Zukunft noch besser nachdenken, bevor sie Fragen stellt. Sie setzt sich mit der Braille-Karte auf die Chaiselongue im Wohnzimmer.

Lange versucht er, wieder einzuschlafen, doch die Wirkung des Morphiums reicht dazu nicht mehr aus, und eine weitere Überdosis wäre zu riskant. Schließlich erhebt er sich mit einem genervten Knurren und geht ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.  
Schwerfällig lässt er sich neben Félicie auf der Chaiselongue nieder.  
"Soll ich Sie abhören?"  
"Ich fürchte, ich muss noch viel lernen." seufzt sie leise.  
"Ja." Er nimmt ihr die Karte mit den Braille-Buchstaben aus der Hand. "Sagen Sie das Alphabet auf, ich helfe Ihnen."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Mit den Händen das Gesicht bedeckend liegt sie auf der Chaiselongue, während sie Eriks Klavierspiel umströmt. Italien muss ein warmes, freundliches Land sein, voll von Sonne, fremdartigen Früchten und Meer. Seit einer ganzen Zeit schon ist Erik völlig in seinem Spiel versunken und sie wagt es nicht, ihn mit Fragen zu unterbrechen. Er denkt sich diese Musik tatsächlich gerade selbst aus, während er sie spielt, durchfährt es sie.Durch Eriks Geist fließen die Bilder; endlose Landschaften fern der Zivilisation, vereinzelte Pfade, dann Straßen und Plätze, eine kleine Stadt, menschenleer und friedlich in den kurzen Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. Er sieht Rom vor seinen Füßen ausgebreitet, ein Labyrinth, das die Villa Medici umschließt und umrahmt, ein Monument, Sinnbild seiner, Eriks, Ausgrenzung. Er sieht die alten Hände seines Meisters, die so voller dicker Adern waren und die ihn nicht schlugen. Dennoch hat Giovanni ihn verraten... Ohne es zu wollen, greift er einen kakophonischen Akkord. Und noch einen und noch einen.i_Alles nur wegen Luciana/i..._  
Mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Frustration hält er inne; und als der Akkord verklungen ist, steht er wortlos auf und geht in sein Zimmer zurück.  
"Erik?" Erschrocken springt auch Félicie auf. Nicht alles in Italien scheint schön für ihn gewesen zu sein. Eilig folgt sie ihm und bleibt im Türrahmen seines Zimmers stehen. "Kann ich etwas tun?" fragt sie sehr leise.  
Erik lässt sich auf seine Chaiselongue fallen und stützt seinen Kopf in die Hand.  
"Können Sie die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen?"  
Betroffen schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich sicherlich auch für mich selbst einiges getan." Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen... Ob er nun all seine Taten bereut? Die Morde und Diebstähle? Sie lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Soll ich wieder gehen?"  
Er schaut einen Moment lang prüfend zu ihr.  
"Ihr Vater?" fragte er schließlich.  
"Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte mir ein Leben in Armut mit diesem Mann als Vater ausgesucht?"  
Irritiert runzelt er die Stirn.  
"Natürlich nicht." Er zögert "Wie wollten Sie ihn töten?"  
"Monsieur, ich... Es hat nicht funktioniert." weicht sie aus. Ihre Hände und verkrampfen sich im Stoff ihres Kleides. Eigentlich möchte sie nicht darüber reden, sie hat es bisher niemandem erzählt. Warum gerade ihm, der immer wieder betont nur zum Spaß getötet zu haben... Aber auch er hat einmal aus einer Notlage heraus getötet. Einmal...  
"Sie haben nur i_versucht/i_, ihn zu töten, ich habe es i_getan/i_." sagt er ruhig. "Sprechen Sie nur frei heraus... Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen."  
Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt leicht. Das ist ihr Satz, und es klingt seltsam, ihn aus seinem Mund zu hören. Vielleicht würde er sie tatsächlich verstehen und nicht für diese Gedanken verurteilen. Wenn nicht er, wer dann.  
Aber da sind plötzlich wieder die Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an die Schläge, den Gürtel, der ihr in den Rücken schneidet. Der beißende Atem ihres Vaters – die Mischung aus Alkohol und faulen Zähnen. Diese Schrei und Schläge... er riecht nach Erbrochenem, als er sie wieder und wieder prügelt, bis sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen kann. Sie beißt die Zähne aufeinander und schließt die Augen, um die Tränen, die nun heftig dahinter pochen, zurückzuhalten.  
"Rattengift." murmelt sie abwesend "Rattengift in kleinen Dosen... Aber er hat es gemerkt und mich dafür verprügelt. Er hat den Gürtel genommen und mich geschlagen... und Magali saß direkt daneben..." Ein Tränenstrom schüttelt sie und sie würgt, um den Kloß aus ihrem Hals zu bekommen. "Es war eine dumme Idee!"  
Unsicher beobachtet er, wie es in Félicies bleichem Gesicht arbeitet. Wirkt er auch so erbarmungswürdig, wenn ihn Trauer und Erinnerungen ankommen?  
"An sich war das Rattengift eine gute Wahl." sagt er mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme und erhebt sich, um Félicie an beiden Schultern zur Chaiselongue zu führen. "Setzen Sie sich. Wie ist er dahinter gekommen, dass Gift schuld an seinen Beschwerden war?"  
Hilflos zuckt sie mit den Schultern und lässt sich von ihm mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Chaise drücken. Bisher hat sie niemandem davon erzählt, und sie ist erleichtert, dass Erik nun für sie da ist, ohne ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Er berührt sie sogar freiwillig.  
"Er hatte tagelang Brechdurchfall... und ich war diejenige, die für sein Essen zuständig war... Außerdem habe ich davor ziemlich oft versucht, wegzulaufen. Aber er hat mich immer wieder gefunden. Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben ist, wurde er wirklich gemein... Und dieses Mal... ich wollte es dieses Mal endgültig machen." Sie seufzt tief und gewinnt langsam ihre Fassung zurück "Aber nicht mal das habe ich geschafft."  
"Deshalb waren Sie auf dem Friedhof?"  
Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander und versucht den Kloß zu ignorieren, der sich erneut in ihrem Hals bilden will.  
"Er hätte mich totgeschlagen. Besser durch meine eigene als durch seine Hand..."  
"Jetzt ist er tot und Sie und Magali leben... weil Sie auf den Friedhof gegangen sind." Er erhebt sich und geht zu dem Kästchen mit seinem Morphium hinüber. "Mögen Sie Pferde?"  
"Sehr gerne." seufzt sie, ohne ihre Erleichterung über den Themenwechsel überspielen zu können. "Haben Sie etwa eins?"  
"Zur Oper gehören Stallungen. Wir könnten heute Nacht dort hin gehen," routiniert setzt er seine Spritze zusammen und lächelt schief "ich müsste dieses Mal weder Schlösser aufbrechen noch Wachmänner betäuben."  
"Passt nachts denn niemand auf die Pferde auf?" fragt sie verwundert und lauscht dem merkwürdig zurrenden Geräusch von Stoff, das sie nicht zuordnen kann. Ayesha tapst durch das Zimmer, doch statt sich wie üblich an ihren Beinen zu reiben, geht sie an ihr vorbei und nähert sich Erik. Félicie seufzt tief.  
"Es gibt einen Stallburschen, der Wache halten soll, doch der Junge ist durch nichts vom Schlafen abzuhalten." Resigniert mustert er die letzte intakte Vene auf seinem rechten Handrücken; dann setzt er die Nadel an. "Wenn es nicht so kalt wäre, würde ich Ihnen einen Ausritt anbieten."  
"Ich kann nicht reiten."  
"Das müssten Sie auch nicht." Er legt die Spritze bei Seite und streift die Aderpresse ab. "Es gibt einen kleinen offenen Zweisitzer im Fuhrpark der Oper; er ist leicht anzuspannen aber für winterliche Wetterverhältnisse ungeeignet." Er bückt sich, um Ayesha aufzuheben. "Bonjour, ma petite, du möchtest gefüttert werden?"  
"Das kann ich übernehmen, wenn Sie mir sagen, wo ich alles finde." schlägt Félicie vor. Seltsam, dass die Katze sie so plötzlich vollkommen ignoriert.  
"Gern." Er krault sanft Ayeshas Kinn. "Im zweiten Schrank links neben der Küchentür bewahre ich das Katzenfutter auf. Sie scheinen sich unabsichtlich einen Affront gegen die Prinzessin geleistet zu haben."  
"Sie ist mir seit Tagen nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen." entgegnet Félicie nachdenklich und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Komm Ayesha, Essen!"  
Nichts geschieht. Die Katze sitzt noch immer auf Eriks Arm und schnurrt genüsslich. Resigniert zuckt Félicie mit den Schultern und geht allein in die Küche, um Ayeshas Futter auf einem Teller anzurichten. Doch auch jetzt taucht die Katze nicht auf und als Félicie zurück in Eriks Zimmer geht, hört sie die Katze immer noch wohlig aus seiner Richtung schnurren.  
"Sie hat wohl keinen Hunger."  
"Vielleicht ist sie krank..." überlegt Erik und runzelt Stirn. Doch nichts an der Art, wie Ayesha sich an ihn schmiegt und ihn zum Kraulen auffordert, legt diese Vermutung nahe. "Nein, sie ist wohl einfach sonderbar gelaunt."  
Félicie nickt langsam.  
"Wahrscheinlich. Normalerweise habe ich auch keine Probleme mit Tieren. Ihnen ist es egal, ob ich sehen kann oder nicht." Als sie näher kommt, springt Ayesha von Eriks Schoß und verschwindet im Nebenzimmer.  
Nachdenklich schaut Erik der Katze nach.  
"Tiere bewerten einen Menschen nur danach, wie er sie behandelt." Er seufzt. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken wegen Ayesha, sie wird sich wieder fangen."

Immer wieder lässt Félicie ihre Finger durch die seidige Mähne des Pferdes gleiten. In den Stallungen riecht es warm und muffig, aber ab und zu strömt ihr der Duft von frischem Heu entgegen.  
"Sagen Sie, Erik, warum gibt es an dieser Oper Pferde?"  
"Einige Tiere werden gebraucht, um die Bühnenbilder zu bewegen. Andere sind speziell dressiert und werden auf der Bühne als Teil der Aufführung verwendet." antwortet er und streicht über das weiche Maul des Rappen Barnabas. "Es ist eine Schande, diese Tiere gehören nicht in Ställe oder auf Bühnen."  
"Werden wir auch einmal eine Oper besuchen?" fragt Félicie plötzlich. Bisher hat sie sich nicht für Musik und Theater interessiert, aber mit Erik als Begleiter würde es sicherlich sehr interessant werden.  
Er hebt den Kopf.  
"Natürlich, ich hatte Ihnen versprochen, dass wir eine Aufführung besuchen... Es würde ein paar Tage dauern, eine Loge zu bekommen, doch es ließe sich einrichten." Er muss die Direktion ohnehin anschreiben. Seine Finanzlage ist alles andere als rosig, und das nicht erst, seit er Félicie und Magali mitversorgen muss. Er wird seine Forderungen erhöhen müssen. 25.000 Francs. Wie kann er der Direktion nur so viel Geld abpressen?  
"Das wäre schön." freut sie sich. "Werden denn hier verschiedene Opern gegeben? Dürfte ich mir dann wohl eine aussuchen?" Sie lässt die Hände über den Hals des Pferdes gleiten. "Wenn Sie mir erzählen von was die Opern handeln, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht sagen, was mir gefallen könnte."  
Erik lächelt.  
"Es werden immer mehrere Opern gegeben, die zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten stattfinden." erklärt er dann "Ich werde einen Spielplan besorgen, und Sie können auswählen, welche Oper Sie sehen wollen."

Stunden später sitzt Erik missmutig an seinem Schreibtisch und kämpft mit den Buchstaben.  
'Meine werten Herren Direktoren,  
nach einer ausgedehnten Landpartie melde ich mich zurück zum Dienst.  
Ich erwarte Ihre Ausstände in Höhe von 60.000 Francs für die vergangenen drei Monate so bald als möglich durch Madame Giry zu erhalten. Sollte diese Summe nicht gleich zu Ihrer Verfügung stehen, bin ich bereit Ihnen Stundung zu gewähren.  
Ich biete Ihnen an, für die kommenden 6 Monate 30.000 Francs/Monat zu leisten - dieser Betrag ergibt sich aus 25.000 Francs regulärer Zahlungen (Sie müssen zugeben, die derzeitige Inflation erzwingt eine Erhöhung meiner Bezüge) plus 5.000 Franc Stundung. Verzugs- und Stundungszinsen erlasse ich Ihnen mit Blick auf unsere lange, einvernehmliche Geschäftsbeziehung.  
Loge Fünf steht bitte wie gehabt, ab sofort wieder zu meiner freien Verfügung.  
Die Folgen ausbleibenden Gehorsams sind Ihnen hoffentlich im Gedächtnis geblieben.  
Ihr ergebener Diener  
O.G.'

Nachdem er den Brief Madame Giry hat zukommen lassen, trägt er Ayesha in die Küche und setzt sie vor den liebevoll von Félicie zubereiteten Teller mit Hühnerfleisch.  
"Nun, Mademoiselle, krank bist du nicht. Also friss." Zärtlich streicht er über ihren schlanken Rücken.  
Doch Ayesha schnuppert nur kurz am Fleisch und wendet sich dann ab, um sich an Eriks Bein zu reiben.  
'Vielleicht ist es ihr zu vertrocknet.' überlegt er und bereitet schnell eine neue Portion zu, auf die sich Ayesha auch gleich hungrig stürzt.  
Erik seufzt kopfschüttelnd.  
"Du bist viel zu verwöhnt."

Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Félicie gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett und lässt die Beine baumeln. Was er wohl zu erledigen hat? Trifft er sich wieder mit Jules?  
Sie hat bereits den Abwasch gemacht, wütend darüber, dass er ihr liebevoll zubereitetes Frühstück vollkommen unberührt zurückgelassen hat. Dieses Mal hat er seinen Termin vorgeschoben. Wenigstens scheint er das Honigbaguette von gestern Abend gegessen zu haben.  
Irgendwann tapst Ayesha durch das Zimmer und reibt sich zu Félicies großer Verwunderung an ihren Beinen.  
Wie lange wird Erik wohl noch brauchen?  
Schließlich verschwindet Ayesha aus ihrem Zimmer und wenige Momente später hört Félicie Erik zurückkommen.  
Wütend poltert er ins Haus.  
Die Direktoren haben die Sûreté eingeschaltet. Der herbeigerufene Beamte sah sehr skeptisch aus und Erik rechnet weder mit einem schnellen, noch mit einem entschlossenen Eingreifen. Nichts desto trotz bedeutet diese Wendung der Ereignisse zusätzliche Arbeit für ihn.  
"Wo waren Sie so lange?" Félicie läuft ihm entgegen. Ganz offensichtlich ist er über irgendetwas sehr erbost. "Haben Sie vielleicht noch Hunger? Ich habe Ihr Frühstück aufgehoben."  
"Bitte, Félicie, nicht jetzt!" Er rauscht an ihr vorbei. "Die Direktion hat beschlossen, mein Gehalt nicht zu bezahlen und ich muss gewisse Vorkehrungen treffen." Er kramt Werkzeugkasten, Sturmlaterne und Leiter aus dem Atelier, dann reißt er die Tür zur Folterkammer auf. Er muss den Zugang verschließen, sicher verschließen. Mit Félicie in seinem Haus wäre ein Inspecteur in der Spiegelkammer eine wenig willkommene Überraschung.  
Mit unsicheren Schritten folgt sie ihm. In dem Zimmer, das sie nun betritt, ist sie noch nie zuvor gewesen. Sie hat nicht einmal, von seiner Existenz gewusst. Die Wände fühlen sich an, als seien sie aus Glas.  
"Erik, was tun Sie da? Was ist das für ein Zimmer? Und warum zahlt die Direktion Ihr Gehalt nicht mehr?"  
"Warten Sie." Er steigt die Leiter hinauf in den Gang oberhalb der Kammer, schließt die Falltür und zündet die Sturmlaterne an. Mit wenigen gezielten Hammerschlägen zerstört er den Klappmechanismus der Tür und verkantet ihn geschickt. Niemand, der die Funktionsweise dieser Apparatur nicht genau kennt, wird den Zugang jetzt noch von außen öffnen können. Von innen wird sie jedoch weiterhin bedienbar sein und im Fall der Fälle eine Fluchtmöglichkeit darstellen.  
Zufrieden kehrt er ins Haus zurück. Nicht einmal Nadir könnte jetzt noch ohne seine Mithilfe in die Behausung des Phantoms eindringen.  
Mit flinken Fingern erforscht Félicie ein großes, kaltes Gebilde in der Mitte des Raumes, es ist glatt. Sie klopft mit dem Fingernagel dagegen –Metall. Von der Querstrebe des Gebildes hängt ein langer Strick, zu einer Schlinge gebunden. Nachdenklich lässt sie ihn durch die Hände gleiten. Als sie Eriks näher kommende Schritte hört, ruft sie ihm zu: "Erik, was ist das für ein Strick?"  
"Das ist ein Punjablasso, eine Waffe mit der man einen Menschen erwürgen kann." antwortet er kurz, doch ungewöhnlich gutgelaunt, nimmt Félicie den Katzendarm aus der Hand und löst ihn vom Eisenbaum. Er fühlt sich fast wie damals als der Machtkampf zwischen Direktion und Phantom gerade erst ausgebrochen war.  
"Und dieser Raum hier?" fragt sie vorsichtig und schluckt schwer.  
Er wirft ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, während er die Geschmeidigkeit des Lassos prüft.  
"Eine Vorrichtung, die ungebetene Gäste davon überzeugt, sich nie wieder in das Labyrinth unter der Oper zu wagen."  
Sie beschließt, nicht weiter nachzufragen, denn ohne Zweifel wird ihr seine Antwort nicht gefallen.  
Sie seufzt und wendet dem Metallgebilde den Rücken zu.  
"Was ist mit den Direktoren? Sie haben gesagt, man würde Ihr Gehalt nicht mehr zahlen, warum?"  
Er lässt sich auf der Chaiselongue nieder und beginnt, das Lasso mit etwas Lederfett durchzukneten.  
"Ich bin ein inoffizieller Mitarbeiter - wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte. Meine Arbeit ist nicht sonderlich beliebt, meine künstlerischen Ansprüche an Orchester, Ballett und Sänger sind zu hoch. Nun will man mich vor die Tür setzen. Doch ich lasse mich nicht vor die Tür setzen. Dies ist i_meine/i_ Oper!"  
Angespannt runzelt sie die Stirn.  
"Was genau sind denn Ihre Aufgaben als künstlerischer Leiter?" fragt sie und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. "Müssen Sie Sänger auswählen und einstellen?"  
Erik seufzt.  
"Ich kontrolliere den Qualitätsstandard der erbrachten Leistungen und sorge dafür, dass jeder Sänger die Rolle bekommt, die seine Stimme und sein schauspielerisches Talent verdienen. Die Direktion neigt leider dazu, Prestige vor Perfektion zu setzen. Carlotta..." er schüttelt den Kopf "Ich werde mich sehr bald nach einem neuen Ersatz für sie umsehen... Auch wenn niemand heranreichen könnte an..." Er bricht ab.  
An Christine. Obwohl er den Namen nicht ausspricht, hört sie ihn ganz deutlich. Ob er sie jemals vergessen wird? Sie seufzt. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass der Abend in einem neuen Streit endet - sie muss ihn einfach fragen.  
"Was ist zwischen Christine und Ihnen vorgefallen? Warum ist sie nicht mehr bei Ihnen... Wegen diesem..." Sie überlegt kurz, bis ihr der Name wieder einfällt "Wegen Raoul?"  
Er streckt das Punjab und wickelt es dann auf.  
"Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen." antwortet er steif.  
"So werde ich Ihnen aber nicht helfen können." murrt sie "Immerzu sprechen Sie in Rätseln, immer über diese Christine, und ich darf nicht einmal wissen, wer sie war und was vorgefallen ist. Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen? Sie sind bestimmt wegen ihr so krank!" Verärgert steht sie auf und geht zu seinem Klavier, nur um nicht länger neben ihm sitzen zu müssen. "Ich habe Ihnen schließlich auch Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand weiß... Das ist wirklich gemein, dass sie mir noch immer nicht genug vertrauen. Was erwarten Sie denn, dass ich tue, wenn Sie mir erzählen, was geschehen ist, Erik? Dass ich entsetzt bin und gehe? Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Mörder sind – Sie haben meinen Vater ermordet und trotzdem bin ich noch bei Ihnen!" Sie keucht und schüttelt wütend den Kopf über seine Sturheit.  
Er starrt sie eine Weile schweigend an und denkt an die Statue, deren Zerstörung er mittlerweile bitter bereut.  
"Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, Félicie." antwortet er schließlich leise. "Ich will den Schmerz nicht, den es bedeuten würde, Ihnen davon zu erzählen, darüber nachzudenken."  
'Und ob du ihn willst! Gib es zu, du Feigling!'  
"Vielleicht glauben Sie, ich bin feige. Und sicher haben Sie recht damit. Doch ich habe allen Grund, es zu sein."  
"Und wie lange wollen Sie noch davor weglaufen? Immer wenn ich Sie auf Christine anspreche, weichen Sie mir aus. Das ist so..." Sie bricht ab und schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf sein Klavier.  
Erik zuckt zusammen, rührt sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.  
'Sie hat recht, Dummkopf. Du läufst davon. Und du hast kein Ziel. Kein Ziel.'  
"Seit ich auf der Welt bin, wurde ich nur gehasst." beginnt er kaum hörbar "Einmal, ein einziges mal dachte ich, ich hätte ein Zuhause gefunden, doch auch dort wurde ich verraten, und ein Mädchen musste sterben, weil sie glaubte, mich zu lieben. Und ich... ich habe gedacht, ich könnte niemanden lieben und es war gut so. Aber dann kam Christine... Und ich habe sie geliebt. Ich habe gehofft, und es gab Momente, da konnte ich fast glauben, dass sie eines Tages vielleicht... Doch Christine verriet mich, sie kaufte sich frei, sie heiratete Raoul... Mein Leben ist vorbei." Als er geendet hat, ringt er nach Luft und seine Hände zittern, doch er spürt nicht das Bedürfnis, zu weinen. Vielleicht war es doch gut, die Statue zu zerstören.  
Eine ganze Weile steht Félicie regungslos am Klavier und schweigt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie nun reagieren soll. Soll sie gehen und ihn einen Augenblick sich selbst überlassen? Oder soll sie bei ihm bleiben? Und wenn sie bleibt, was soll sie sagen? Jedenfalls nichts, das noch tiefer in das Thema dringt.  
Langsam geht sie zu ihm und setzt sich auf die Chaiselongue. Seine Hände sind kalt und zittern, als sie sie ergreift.  
"Haben Sie an das Programm gedacht? Ich würde mir gerne eine Oper aussuchen, die wir zusammen besuchen."  
Erik mustert kurz ihre kleinen Finger, die die seinen zu umschließen versuchen, dann zieht er seine Hände zurück.  
"Sie geben Mozart, Gounod und Meyerbeer." Zählt er auf, wobei es ihn gewisse Mühe kostet, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten "Von Meyerbeer rate ich ab, seine Musik ist mittelmäßig. Gounod... 'Faust' ist... schrecklich..." Er wird Félicie sicher nicht den wahren Grund dafür nennen, warum er 'Faust' nicht hören will. "Es bleibt also Mozarts 'Die Zauberflöte'." Er erhebt sich und geht auf unsicheren Beinen zum Klavier hinüber, um zu sehen, ob es Félicies Angriff heil überstanden hat. "Gehen Sie doch schon einmal ins Kaminzimmer, ich komme gleich nach und erzähle Ihnen die Geschichte."

Am nächsten Morgen steht Félicie erneut in der Küche und bereitet ein Frühstück für Erik zu. Dieses Mal muss er einfach essen. Jetzt, wo er ihr von Christine erzählt hat, wird er sich vielleicht erholen können und wieder mehr essen. Oder vielleicht liegt es auch an ihrem Essen? Sie probiert ein wenig. Nein, nichts verbrannt oder versalzen.  
Sie deckt den Tisch liebevoll ein und wartet darauf, dass er zu ihr in die Küche kommt. Nach dem gestrigen Abend hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihm zeigen muss, dass sie gern mit ihm zusammen ist.  
Fluchend schaut Erik auf die Uhr. Wie konnte er nur wieder einschlafen? In den letzten Tagen hat er mehr als dreimal so viel geschlafen wie sonst. Wie soll er nur dieses Mal Félicie das Frühstück ausreden? Seufzend steigt er aus seinem Sarg und zieht sich an. Er fühlt sich wie gerädert.  
Als sie Erik kommen hört, stellt sie das Essen auf den Tisch. "Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Probieren Sie, ich hoffe, heute schmeckt es Ihnen."  
Er bleibt in der Tür stehen und schaut kurz zwischen Félicie und dem ordentlich gedeckten Tisch hin und her.  
"Möchten Sie Klavier spielen lernen?" fragt er schließlich. Vielleicht ist alles, was sie braucht, eine vernünftige Beschäftigung.  
"Glauben Sie, dass ich das könnte?" fragt Félicie überrascht. Aber es gefällt ihr nicht, dass Erik wieder vom Thema ablenken will. Sie lächelt "Nach dem Essen will ich es gern einmal versuchen."  
Resigniert lehnt er sich mit dem Rücken in den Türrahmen. Für einen Moment fühlt er sich, als wäre er wieder fünf Jahre alt und Madeleine wollte ihn zum Essen zwingen.  
"Félicie, bitte, ich habe gestern Abend etwas gegessen, ich muss nicht schon wieder etwas zu mir nehmen. Nun kommen Sie. Vielleicht werden Sie keine Konzertpianistin, doch Sie werden schöne Musik machen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Kommen Sie!"  
Enttäuscht runzelt sie die Stirn.  
"Aber... aber... ich habe doch nur für Sie..." Sie bricht ab. Wie soll sie ihn bloß jemals dazu bringen, etwas zu essen?  
"Sie kochen hervorragend, Mademoiselle, und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie sich solche Mühe für mich machen. Nun kommen Sie." Er wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Werden Sie denn nachher etwas essen?" macht sie einen letzten beinahe flehenden Versuch. Sie folgt ihm nur langsam.  
"Heute Abend werde ich essen." gibt er unwillig nach "Aber bis dahin lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe." Er dreht sich rasch um und streckt ihr seine Hand hin. "Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand darauf?"  
Widerwillig schlägt sie ein.  
"Gut... aber dann essen Sie wirklich etwas! Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie." gesteht sie ihm ernst.  
"Dazu haben Sie keinen Grund, Mademoiselle. Ich habe noch nie viel gegessen. Und nun zum Piano."  
Nach ihrem ersten, mühsamen Versuch, Klavier zu spielen – es muss Erik mehr als einmal körperliche Schmerzen bereitet haben, ihr zuzuhören – zieht sie sich mit der Braille-Karte auf die Chaiselongue zurück. Als die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlägt, wendet sie sich Erik zu.  
"Ich würde heute gerne bei Magali vorbeischauen, wenn Ihnen das Recht ist. Ich wäre zum Abendessen wieder zurück."  
Er schaut kurz von seiner Zeichnung auf. Magali?... Ach ja...  
"Gehen Sie ruhig." Damit vertieft er sich wieder in die Konstruktion einer zwar harmlosen doch eindrucksvollen Missfallensäußerung des Operngeistes.  
Félicie runzelt die Stirn, enttäuscht darüber, dass es ihn scheinbar gar nicht interessiert, ob sie bei ihm oder bei Magali ist.  
Langsam steht sie auf und verlässt das Zimmer, um sich für ihren Besuch bei der Schwester umzukleiden.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Das Auditorium liegt verlassen vor ihm. Er hat sämtliche Zugänge, abgesehen von zwei Fluchtwegen, blockiert. Nun installiert er einen Scheinwerfer auf einer Schiene in akkuratem Winkel zum Kronleuchter. Eine verbesserte Version des Grammophons, die den Zuschauerraum mit einer sehr speziellen Komposition beschallen wird, ist bereits an einer akustisch günstigen Stelle der Kuppel angebracht und an die selbe zeitgeschaltete Batterie angeschlossen, wie der Scheinwerfer.  
Er fühlt sich plötzlich sehr lebendig. Krieg und Hinterlist scheinen tatsächlich seine Elemente zu sein... Und jemand, der abends noch bei ihm sitzt und hin und wieder lächelt.  
Mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen befördert er sich auf die Brüstung von Loge Fünf und riskiert einen Blick auf die offene Bühne, auf den Fleck, wo Christine stand, als er zum ersten mal ihre Stimme hörte und das Déjà-vu ihres Gesichtes erlebte.  
Er spürt in sich hinein. Es tut weh, doch der Schmerz lähmt ihn nicht mehr.  
Langsam wendet er sich ab. Die Direktion erwartet noch einen Brief von ihm.  
Magali hat sich gut erholt. Zusammen mit den anderen Kindern der Amme blüht sie förmlich auf und scheint sogar schon zugenommen zu haben. Doch die ganze Zeit über, die sie allein mit Magali verbringt, muss sie an die Dinge denken, die ihr Erik erzählt hat. Christine hat ihn wegen einem anderen Mann verlassen, und sie wie es geklungen hat, gab es niemals eine andere Frau in Eriks Leben. Das ist seltsam. Wenn er tatsächlich so alt ist, muss die Sache mit Christine sehr lange her sein. Vielleicht aber gibt es einen völlig anderen Grund, warum er so unter Christines Verlust leidet. Aber welchen? Wieso gab es nie eine andere Frau?  
Als sie sich gegen Abend auf den Rückweg macht, nimmt sie sich vor, Erik nach anderen Beziehungen zu fragen. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber sehr bald.  
Moncharmin und Richard wollen tatsächlich gegen den Operngeist in die Schlacht ziehen. Erik knurrt. Drei Monate Ruhe haben den Herren Direktoren anscheinend einen beinahe selbstmörderischen Übermut eingeflößt.  
Nun, auch die Sûreté wird ihn nicht finden. Er wird sämtliche Tore seines Reiches prüfen und jeden einzelnen Mechanismus ölen. Und er wird neue Fallen erfinden, Fallen, die gnadenlos jeden das Leben kostet, der es wagt, in das Labyrinth des Phantoms einzudringen.  
Doch zuerst wird er die Wirkung seines Warnschusses abwarten.

Über eine halbe Stunde hat sie nun schon am Tor darauf gewartet, dass Erik kommt, und langsam zweifelt sie, ob er überhaupt noch erscheinen wird. Ist das seine Art, Lebewohl zu sagen, wenn er keine Lust mehr hat, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen?  
Plötzlich fährt sie um. Lärm - der Lärm vieler Menschen, die in Panik an ihr vorbeistürzen. Offenbar hat es in der Oper einen Zwischenfall gegeben.  
Irgendwann nähern sich Eriks Schritte von innen. Hastig drückt sie sich an die Wand und dreht den Kopf immer wieder zurück, nach den nun immer leiser werdenden Schreien der Menschen.  
"Erik, wissen Sie was in der Oper passiert ist?"  
Er lächelt schief.  
"Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung... Anscheinend hat irgendein Witzbold den Schatten des Kronleuchters abstürzen lassen, und das ganze mit einem Knall, Geschepper und Geschrei unterlegt. Nun kommen Sie, Ihr Boot wartet und ich habe heut Abend noch einige Erledigungen zu machen."  
Noch einmal dreht sich Félicie um und folgt ihm dann langsam zum See. Erst als sie das Boot erreichen, räuspert sie sich.  
"Die Sache mit dem Kronleuchter... haben Sie das getan?" fragt sie vorsichtig. Seine gute Laune wirkt äußerst beunruhigend.  
Seufzend hilft Erik Félicie ins Boot und taucht die Ruder ins Wasser.  
"Mademoiselle, das Verhältnis zwischen mir und der Direktion war noch nie sonderlich einfach und ab und an brauchen die Herren einen etwas deutlichen Hinweis darauf, dass ich auf Lebzeit unkündbar bin. Wie geht es Ihrer Schwester?"  
Sie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Magali geht es gut. Aber... machen sie so etwas häufiger? Können Sie nicht einfach mit den Direktoren reden? Vielleicht kann man die Differenzen anders lösen?"  
"Ich bin nur brachial wenn es sein muss, Mademoiselle. Und ich ziehe den brieflichen Verkehr vor." entgegnet Erik lapidar und schüttelt den Kopf. "Seit diese neuen Direktoren im Amt sind, habe ich wirklich nur noch Scherereien. Sie weigern sich, zu verstehen, dass sie diejenigen sind, die ich in meinem Reich dulde, nicht umgekehrt." Er mustert Félicie kurz. "Meine letzte Erledigung wird nicht lange dauern und danach komponiere ich für sie ein paar schöne einfache Übungen." Er lächelt aufmunternd. "Ihre Hände haben ein gutes Gedächtnis, Sie werden sehen, die Blindennotenschrift haben Die schnell gelernt, und das Piano werden Sie auch bald beherrschen."  
Langsam nickt sie. Seine Worte verwirren und ängstigen sie. Betrachtet er die Oper als sein Reich, sein Eigentum, weil er mit an ihr gebaut hat? Bisher hat sie gedacht, die Direktoren hätten das letzte Wort an einer Oper, aber anscheinend war das ein Irrtum.  
"Was haben Sie noch zu erledigen?" fragt sie schließlich schwach.  
"Ich muss das Ergebnis des Schattenabsturzes kontrollieren." antwortet er kurz. "Wollen Sie morgen wieder Ihre Schwester besuchen? Ich plane den Chorproben beizuwohnen und es gibt einige handwerkliche Arbeiten, die ich am Gebäude ausführen muss."  
Félicie rümpft die Nase.  
"In diesem Fall werde ich Magali besuchen." 'Ich mag nicht so lange allein in Ihrer Wohnung bleiben' Aber das spricht sie nicht laut aus. "Könnten wir nicht einmal raus gehen? Irgendwohin – vielleicht spazieren gehen im Park?" Sie ergreift seine Hand, und steigt vorsichtig in das Boot.  
"Spazieren? Solange es nachts noch so kalt ist, würde ich Sie lieber im Haus halten." antwortet er, während seine Gedanken schon wieder bei Richard, Moncharmin und der bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzung mit La Carlottas 'Gesang' sind.  
"Wieso nachts? Wir könnten tagsüber gehen und uns warm anziehen." schlägt sie vor "Sie könnten mir sicherlich einige sehr schöne Plätze in Paris zeigen."  
"Tagsüber sind zu viele Menschen unterwegs." er öffnet Félicie die Tür und lässt sie eintreten. "Ich bin bald zurück." Und mit einem leisen Klicken fällt die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

"Monsieur, meine Beamten haben wirklich den gesamten Zuschauerraum abgesucht und genau so wenig Spuren gefunden wie auf dem Erpresserbrief."  
Wütend schlägt Armand Moncharmin mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
"Sie haben nicht gründlich genug gesucht! Er muss Spuren hinterlassen haben!"  
Die Ader auf der Stirn des Inspecteur schwillt bedrohlich an.  
"Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, Monsieur Moncharmin. Es war ein harmloser Scherz, bis auf ein paar Rocksäume ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen."  
"Es ist der selbe Täter, der vor drei Monaten über ein Dutzend Zuschauer mit dem Kronleuchter erschlagen hat!" brüllt Moncharmin. "An dieser Oper läuft ein Massenmörder frei herum und Sie zucken mit den Schultern! Ich halte..."  
"Monsieur, die Pariser Sûreté behandelt jeden Fall mit der angemessenen Aufmerksamkeit. Vertrauen Sie uns." unterbricht ihn der Inspecteur kühl.  
"Armand." Richard legt seinem Kollegen beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn an einem neuerlichen Ausbruch zu hindern. "Danke, Inspecteur. Wir haben vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Arbeit, und sollten wir Ihnen bei den weiteren Ermittlungen von Nutzen sein können, zögern Sie nicht, uns jederzeit zu kontaktieren."  
Der Inspecteur nickt kurz, wirft Moncharmin noch einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann verlässt er ohne Gruß das Büro der Direktion.  
Aufgebracht wendet sich Armand seinem Kollegen zu.  
"Warum fällst du mir in den Rücken, Firmin?"  
"Ich falle dir nicht in den Rücken. Dass der Inspecteur hier war, war eine reine Formsache. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir nicht auf die Sûreté angewiesen sind. Wir können warten. Gib dem Irren seinen Willen, dann ist er friedlich und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, unsere Vorkehrungen zu treffen, um ihn auszuräuchern."  
Hinter der Wand des Büros verzieht Erik gehässig das Gesicht. Die Direktoren wollen das Phantom der Oper ausräuchern? Größenwahn. Nichts anderes als das.

Zu viele Menschen... was soll das nun wieder heißen? Schämt er sich, mit ihr, einer Blinden, in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden? Sie wirft sich auf die Chaiselongue und trommelt wütend mit den Fersen gegen deren Beine. Vielleicht sollte sie nun anfangen und Abendessen kochen. Immerhin hat er ihr versprochen, etwas zu essen.  
Als er zurückkommt steht sie noch immer in der Küche und schneidet wütend das Gemüse.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet er, wie Félicie erstaunlich geschickt eine Zucchini in Stücke hackt. Er erinnert sich an sein Versprechen, etwas zu essen und legt resigniert seine Hand auf seinen schweigenden Magen.  
"Ist etwas vorgefallen, Mademoiselle?" fragte er schließlich und nimmt Ayesha vom Boden hoch.  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und rammt das Messer in das letzte Stück Zucchini.  
"Sie schämen sich für mich, nicht wahr? Weil ich von der Straße komme und blind bin." platz es dann doch aus ihr heraus.  
Irritiert hält er inne, Ayesha zu streicheln.  
"Bitte, wie... wieso glauben Sie das?"  
"Weil Sie niemals gemeinsam mit mir aus ihrer Wohnung gehen. Nicht tagsüber... Wenn wir etwas zusammen unternehmen, ist es Nacht und kein Mensch ist da, der uns sehen könnte." erklärt sie ihm ärgerlich.  
Steif wendet sich Erik ab.  
"Es geht dabei nicht um i_Sie/i_." Damit verlässt er die Küche und zieht sich in sein Zimmer zurück, um widerwillig Fingerübungen zu komponieren.  
"Merde!" Sie schleudert das Messer von sich. Warum ist sie nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er sich vor den Menschen verstecken muss? Schließlich hat er ihr selbst gestanden, dass er ein Mörder ist... und es ist erst wenige Tage her, dass er ihren Vater getötet hat. Vielleicht wird er gesucht. Vielleicht ist diese unterirdische Wohnung in Wahrheit ein Versteck vor der Sûreté.  
Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und wirft die Zucchini in die heiße Pfanne. Hoffentlich kommt er wenigstens zum Essen.

Enttäuscht verlässt Erik tags darauf seinen Horchposten hinter dem Spiegel des Probenraumes. Wie zu erwarten war, hat La Carlotta keinen Funken Gefühl zugelegt, und das Mädchen, das für Christine angestellt wurde, ist ebenso mittelmäßig, wie sein Engel einst war, aber ohne das ungeheure schlummernde Potential.  
Seufzend setzt er sich ins Boot, einen Umschlag mit 30.000 Francs und der Absage für Loge Fünf in der Tasche. Sie sei vermietet bis Ende der Spielzeit von Meyerbeer in vier Tagen.  
Christine... Was gäbe er darum, ihre Stimme noch einmal zu hören! Nein, es ist vorbei. Vorbei. Ihre Vase ist zerbrochen, ihre Statue gestürzt. Nur die Leere, die sie in ihm hinterlassen hat, ist noch da, mühsam, fast zwanghaft kaschiert mit seinem Einsatz in den oberirdischen Gefilden der Oper. Über Félicie will er lieber nicht nachdenken.  
Als Félicie morgens aufsteht, ist Erik bereits gegangen. Es hat wenig Sinn, nun ein Frühstück zu machen und darum zu kämpfen, dass er es isst, wenn er zurückkommt.  
Wenigstens hat er sein Versprechen gehalten und gestern Abend noch etwas von ihren Zucchini gegessen.

Sie langweilt sich und nachdem sich Ayesha von ihr hat streicheln lassen, geht sie ins Wohnzimmer, setzt sich ans Klavier und macht ein paar von den Fingerübungen, die ihr Erik gegeben hat.

"Das klingt nicht schlecht, Mademoiselle." begrüßt er Félicie, als er wenig später das Wohnzimmer betritt. "Und ich habe Karten für die Oper, in vier Tagen. Wir werden in der besten Loge des Hauses sitzen." er lässt sich auf die Chaiselongue fallen "Die Königin der Nacht wird allerdings grauenvoll singen."Sie lässt die Hände auf ihren Schoß sinken und dreht sich interessiert zu ihm um.  
"Warum das?" Aufgeregt beginnt sie mit den Fingerspitzen den Rock ihres Kleides zu kneten. Nur noch vier Tage, dann wird sie zum ersten Mal eine Oper sehen.  
"Die Primadonna, La Carlotta, besitzt keinerlei Gefühl für Musik" antwortet er wegwerfend "Eine passable Technik und viel Selbstverliebtheit sind das einzige, was sie zu bieten hat. Leider ist sie zur Zeit tatsächlich die beste Stimme der Oper und eine Umbesetzung würde keine Verbesserung bringen."  
Er denkt an Vivette, die Nachfolgerin Christines und schüttelt den Kopf. Wäre Christine nur nie fortgegangen..."  
"Ich habe noch nie eine Oper gehört, wahrscheinlich wird es mir gar nicht auffallen, wenn sie schlecht singt." sagt Félicie abwesend. "Aber vielleicht könnten Sie mir heute Abend etwas aus der Zauberflöte vorspielen... es sei denn, wir gehen doch spazieren." fügt sie hastig hinzu und steht auf. "Wenn wir uns einen Schal um das halbe Gesicht wickeln, erkennt uns niemand. Dann findet Sie auch die Sûreté nicht!"  
Erik lacht kurz und bitter.  
"Wir sollten uns auch noch den Hut tief ins i_Gesicht/i_ ziehen. Sicher ist sicher..." Er springt auf und beginnt, unruhig zwischen Bücherregal und Klavier hin und her zu laufen. Ihm ist plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass Félicie ihn eines Tages wird sehen wollen. Denn sie ist nicht völlig blind. Ihre Hände werden ihr zeigen, was er so ängstlich verbirgt. Und sie wird ihn verlassen. Er wird wieder alleine sein. So allein, wie er war, nachdem Christine ihn verlassen hat.i_Christine/i_... Er spürt, wie sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampft, und die Stärke, die er beim Anblick der Bühne empfand, von ihm weicht.  
"Ich werde jetzt die Statue im See versenken." murmelt er dumpf und geht zur Tür.  
Félicie nickt kurz und dreht sich dann wieder dem Klavier zu.  
"Dann gehen wir heute Abend also spazieren." sagt sie laut, legt ihre zierlichen Hände wieder auf die Tasten und versucht unsicher, die richtigen Töne zu treffen.  
Sie versucht, sich ihre Freude nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

Zögernd sammelt er einige zersplitterte Marmorstücke vom Boden, dann zieht er den Rollwagen herbei, mit dem er damals den Marmorblock ins Atelier geschafft hat.  
"Ich kann nicht immerzu an dich denken." flüstert er tonlos "Das Leben geht weiter. Es geht weiter!"  
Er lässt sich neben der Statue nieder, doch statt sie auf den Wagen zu hieven, legt er nur seine maskierte Stirn gegen ihr weißes Gesicht. Nach einer Weile richtet er sich wieder auf und enthüllt seine Fratze vor ihren blicklos freundlichen Augen. Sacht streicht er mit den Fingerkuppen über Christines makellose Züge.  
Er kann sie nicht in den See werfen. Niemals.

Jetzt wird die Statue irgendwo auf dem Grund des Sees liegen, denkt sie, während ihre Hände immer rascher die Tasten suchen und finden. Christine wird immer weiter weg von ihm sein... irgendwann wird er sie vergessen und wieder gesund werden. Und dann? Sie vergreift sich und zieht ein Gesicht. Was dann? Glaubt sie i_wirklich/i_, dass er sich dann für sie interessieren könnte? Was denkt sie da überhaupt? Er ist ein i_Mörder/i_! Der Mörder ihres Vaters! Sie hätte jeden Grund ihn zu hassen oder sich zumindest vor ihm zu fürchten.  
Und plötzlich ist Erik wieder da. Viel zu schnell.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie leise und dreht sich auf dem Klavierstuhl zu ihm.  
Er lässt sich auf die Chaiselongue fallen und streicht sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
"Ich kann es nicht." seufzt er erschöpft. "Wie kommen Sie mit dem Klavierspielen voran?"  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und steht langsam auf.  
"Sie können es nicht? Aber... wo ist die Statue jetzt? Haben Sie sich am See gelassen oder waren Sie gar nicht dort?" Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er Christine nie vergessen – nie loslassen wird.  
"Sie liegt noch immer im Atelier."  
"Hm." macht sie nachdenklich. "Vielleicht ist es besser so. Dann haben Sie eine Erinnerung an sie." Was zur Hölle redet sie da eigentlich? Nicht ist besser so. Gar nichts! Seufzend steht sie auf und verlässt das Zimmer.  
Fragend schaut er Félicie hinterher. Sie scheint sich ihre Rolle in diesem kleinen Kampf um sein Weiterleben wirklich zu Herzen zu nehmen.  
Doch wenn sie wüsste, dass und warum er diese Maske trägt, würde sich ihr Interesse wohl schlagartig ins Gegenteil wandeln.  
Langsam erhebt er sich, geht zum Flügel hinüber und komponiert etwas.  
Nur nicht nachdenken.

Es ist schon Abend, als ihr langweilig wird. Sie findet Erik noch immer am Flügel sitzend vor.  
"Ist es schon dunkel? Dann könnten wir jetzt spazieren gehen?"  
Er schaut auf die Uhr.  
"Dunkel ist es bereits, doch die Straßen sind immer noch überfüllt. Ich könnte Ihnen jedoch etwas vorlesen wenn Sie möchten."  
Etwas enttäuscht nähert sie sich dem Bücherregal, lässt ihre Hände über die Buchrücken gleiten und zieht dann wahllos eines hervor.  
"Dieses hier!" sagt sie und reicht es ihm.  
Er wirft einen Blick auf den Titel und räuspert sich unbehaglich.  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie ein anderes wählen..."  
Stirnrunzelnd nimmt sie das Buch und schiebt es wieder zurück ins Regal. Dann reicht sie ihm ein anderes und setzt sich.  
"Was war falsch an dem Buch von eben?"  
"Eine der Geschichten..." er zögert "'Die Rose und die Nachtigall'... ich habe sie Christine vorgelesen... Unsere Geschichte hätte so enden sollen."  
Hastig nimmt er das neue Buch aus Félicies Hand und beginnt zu lesen.  
"Einst, vor schier undenkbar langen Zeiten, herrschte über die Inseln Indiens und Chinas der ebenso mächtige wie reiche Sultan Scheherban..."  
Félicie nimmt auf der Chaiselongue platz und kann sich anfangs gar nicht so recht auf die Erzählung konzentrieren. Christine ist überall. Sie schläft in Christines Zimmer, Christines Bett, hat Christines Vase zerstört und ihre Statue steht noch immer in seinem Atelier. Die ganze Wohnung erdrückt sie langsam mit ihren Erinnerungstücken an Christine. Fast wie in einem Mausoleum. In diesem Augenblick beschließt Félice, Christine nicht zu mögen. Sie hat Erik verletzt und macht es beinahe unmöglich, ihn wieder glücklich zu machen. Sie verhindert, dass er wieder ein normales Leben führen kann.  
Den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen, eine schwarze Maske im Schatten seines Hutes, stapft er durch die Schneewehen auf den Wegen des Bois de Boulogne. Die Nacht, in der er mit Christine hier spazieren ging, war ruhig und sternenklar, und wäre Raoul nicht plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht... Er beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
"Hat Ayesha ihre Antipathie gegen Sie wieder abgelegt?" fragt er Félicie gegen eine Windböe.  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf, als er sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken reißt. Warum er bewahrt er bloß all diese Dinge auf, die ihn an Christine erinnern, aber nichts, was ihn mit anderen Beziehungen verbindet? "Nein," antwortet sie schließlich "Ayesha taucht immer nur bei mir auf, wenn Sie nicht da sind. Ansonsten ignoriert sie mich völlig."  
"Wahrscheinlich hat Sie verstanden, dass Sie länger bleiben werden. Christine gegenüber war sie auch immer sehr eifersüchtig."  
Schon wieder Christine!  
_iIch liebe sie mehr, als alles auf der Welt/i._  
Wie kann sie ihn nur davon abhalten, immerzu an Christine zu denken?  
"Was war der schönste Ort, an dem Sie gewesen sind?"  
Er überlegt kurz.  
"Ein Keller in Rom." antwortet er schließlich.  
"Ein Keller? Was haben Sie in Rom gemacht?"  
"Ich wurde zum Steinmetz ausgebildet und lebte im Keller meines Meisters." Nach und nach ballen sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
Félicie stößt mit dem Fuß einen Stein vor sich her.  
"Erzählen Sie mir davon?" bittet sie ihn dann leise.  
"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen... Ich musste gehen, bevor ich eine Gesellenprüfung ablegen konnte."  
"Warum mussten Sie gehen?" hakt sie verwundert nach.  
"Giovanni, mein Meister, hatte eine Tochter." beginnt er zögernd "i_Luciana/i_. Sie... wollte etwas... das ich ihr nicht geben konnte, und Giovanni..." Er bricht ab.  
Also gab es noch eine andere Frau außer Christine. Interessant. Aber seine Stimme klingt wieder so seltsam, und es wäre wohl besser, heute nicht weiter nach Luciana zu fragen. Félicie überlegt kurz.  
"Was war dieser Giovanni für ein Mensch?"  
Erik lächelt schwach.  
"Ein guter. Er hat mich aufgenommen und war wie ein Vater zu mir. Aber am Ende..." er schüttelt halb traurig halb verärgert den Kopf "... am Ende war nur Luciana sein Fleisch und Blut." Er reibt seine Hände gegeneinander und fragt dann hastig: "Wenn Sie jede Freiheit hätten, was würden Sie tun?"  
Nachdenklich runzelt sie die Stirn.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Im Augenblick habe ich mehr Freiheiten, als jemals zuvor. Niemand zwingt mich mit Prügel dazu, auf der Straße zu sitzen und zu betteln." antwortet sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. "Was würden Sie denn tun?"  
"Ich würde in einem Haus mit Fenstern und einem Garten leben, irgendwo an der bretonischen Küste."  
'Mit Christine an meiner Seite', ergänzt er stumm.  
"Warum tun Sie es nicht?"  
"Weil ich es nicht kann." antwortet er steif.  
Sie haben die Equipage wieder erreicht und Erik erinnert sich aufs Neue schmerzhaft an jene Nacht mit Christine. Während er für Félicie die Tür öffnet, spürt er einen ungeheuren Zorn in sich aufsteigen, und statt ihr die Hand zur Hilfe zu reichen, kreuzt er die Arme vor der Brust und tritt eine Schritt zurück.  
Nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment darauf gewartet hat, seine Hand ergreifen zu können, macht sie allein einen Schritt auf die Kutsche zu, tastet mit ihrem Stock nach den Stufen. Mit einer Hand versucht sie, sich hochzuziehen, mit der anderen klammert sie sich an den Blindenstock. Prompt verheddert sich ihr Fuß in dem langen Rock ihres Kleides und sie verliert das Gleichgewicht.  
Sofort ist Erik bei ihr und fängt sie auf.  
"Verzeihen Sie, ich war gedankenlos." entschuldigt er sich.  
Schnell befreit sie sich und steigt nun mit seiner Hilfe ein. Gedankenlos? Nun, sie kann sich recht gut vorstellen wo er mit seinen Gedanken war. Sie räuspert sich.  
"Ich möchte Ihnen für den schönen Ausflug danken." 'Der genau bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem wir die Kutsche wieder erreicht haben, zwar etwas schweigsam, aber wirklich schön gewesen ist,' ergänzt sie stumm.  
"Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht gefroren." murmelt er und lässt sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber sinken. "Kutscher!" er klopft an die Zwischenwand. "Zurück zur Oper."

Am Morgen ihres Opernbesuches, schleicht sie sich auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich an das Klavier. Zuerst macht sie ein paar von den leichten Übungen, die ihr Erik gegeben hat. Nach kurzer Zeit wird ihr das jedoch zu langweilig und sie versucht, kurze Melodien zu erfinden, die sie immer wieder variiert.  
Währenddessen sitzt Erik lauschend auf der Chaiselongue. Félicie hat seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt, und interessiert stellt er fest, dass sie sich anders - wesentlich sicherer und eleganter - bewegt, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlt.  
Die Melodien, die sie komponiert, sind hübsche kleine Stücke, die Potential vermuten lassen, und so beschließt er, sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen, bis sie den Deckel wieder auf die Tasten klappt.  
"Sie haben Talent." sagt er leise.  
Erschrocken fährt sie herum und fasst sich an die Brust. Sie spürt, dass sie bis zu den Haarwurzeln errötet. Hat er etwa alles gehört? Ihr kindisches Geklimper?  
"Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"  
"Länger als Sie." antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Das war nichts... Nur ein paar dumme Melodien, die mir eingefallen sind. Nichts gegen das, was Sie komponieren." Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, damit er ihr noch immer glühendes Gesicht, nicht sieht. "Werden Sie heute Morgen etwas essen?"  
"Sprechen sie nie wieder so abwertend von Ihrer eigenen Kunst." entgegnet er ernst. "Ich habe auch mit kleinen Melodien begonnen. Nun..." er reibt sich den Nacken "Essen werde ich heute Abend. Den Vormittag werde ich mit Geschäften in den oberen Stockwerken verbringen. Und Sie, meine Liebe, werden hoffentlich noch ein wenig Zeit am Flügel verbringen."  
Trotzig schiebt Félicie die Unterlippe vor und schmollt. Seit vier Tagen verbringt er nun schon die meiste Zeit irgendwo in der Oper, ohne sie. Eigentlich sind sie sich seit dem Tag, an dem sie gemeinsam spazieren waren, kaum über den Weg gelaufen. Jetzt, wo er wieder gehen will, wünscht sie sich, auch diesen Tag wieder mit ihrer Schwester verbringen zu können, statt sich hier unten zu langweilen. Vielleicht sollte sie das tatsächlich tun. Immerhin hat Erik ihr selbst vorgeschlagen, Magali häufiger zu besuchen.  
Als sie ihm die Antwort schuldig bleibt, wendet sich Erik ebenso wortlos ab und holt seinen Umhang von der Garderobe.  
"Soll ich Sie mit über den See nehmen?" fragt er schließlich.

Während er sich und Félicie über den See rudert, wandern Eriks Gedanken zwischen ihr und der Oper hin und her.  
Das Mädchen scheint über seine ständige Abwesenheit nicht erfreut zu sein, was ihn verwundert. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie es genießen würde, häufig mit ihrer Schwester zusammen sein zu können.  
Sollte sie am Ende seiner Gesellschaft wirklich etwas abgewinnen? Nun. selbst wenn es so wäre, könnte er noch den präzisen Moment voraussagen, in dem sich all dies in blanken Schrecken wandeln wird.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
Die Oper verlangt nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Drei Monate des Wildwuchses haben bei Orchester, Ballett, Chor und Direktion mehr Unarten einreißen lassen, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Außerdem ist die Zahl der Türen und Gänge, die es zu sichern gilt, nicht eben gering, und der Material- und Zeitaufwand für die Sicherung entnervend hoch.  
Er dockt an und hilft Félicie beim Aussteigen.  
"Wann wollen Sie wieder zurück sein?"  
"Rechtzeitig zum Abendessen." entgegnet sie knapp und wendet sich zum Gehen "Oder möchten Sie, dass ich früher zurückkomme?" Doch in ihrer Stimme schwingt nur wenig Hoffnung mit. Das ist ihr erster Opernbesuch und er wird ihr den Tag vorher sicher verderben, indem er nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihr verbringen will.  
"Nun, es liegt bei Ihnen. Wenn Sie sich vor der Oper noch zurechtmachen wollen, sollten Sie auf jeden Fall früher zurück sein. Ich helfe Ihnen auch gern dabei." ergänzt er freundlich.  
Félicie errötet. Daran hat sie gar nicht gedacht. In der Oper werden alle Frauen herausgeputzt erscheinen und es wäre ihr wirklich unangenehm, wenn man ihr sofort das Straßenmädchen ansehen würde. Noch dazu würde sie Erik blamieren.  
"Wenn Sie das wirklich tun würden... Dann werde ich früher zurückkommen." beschließt sie.  
"Gut. Seien Sie um fünf am Tor." Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Ein plötzlicher Einfall lässt ihn boshaft grinsen.

Sie sitzt am Schminktisch in ihrem Zimmer, schnüffelt und wendet sich dann angewidert von den Töpfchen ab, die Erik neben sie gestellt hat. Sie schüttelt sich.  
"Erik, was ist das? Das riecht fürchterlich! Parfums wie dieses benutzen die Prostituierten in der Rue d'Orsel."  
Er lacht erfreut auf.  
"Das, meine Liebe, ist der Schminkkoffer von La Carlotta, der großartigen Primadonna der Opéra Garnier." Er nimmt ein breites Band, bindet Félicie damit das Haar aus dem Gesicht und legt ein Tuch zum Schutz vor Flecken über ihr Kleid.  
"Was genau haben Sie denn jetzt vor?" erkundigt sie sich interessiert und lauscht, wie er einige der Dosen aufschraubt.  
"Ich werde die Vorzüge Ihres Gesichtes betonen und seine Nachteile kaschieren. So erlangen all die feinen Damen ihre exquisiten, perfekten Gesichter." ergänzt er mit einer nicht geringen Spur Sarkasmus.  
"Sie haben es wirklich gut, Erik." seufzt sie und schließt die Augen, damit er ihr besser das Gesicht pudern kann "Männer müssen niemals geschminkt sein. Das wird nur von Frauen erwartet." Sie rümpft die Nase, als die Puderquaste sie kitzelt. "Haben Sie eigentlich einen Bart?" fragt sie dann unvermittelt.  
Er erstarrt.  
"Nein" antwortet er steif "Halten Sie still, damit ich Ihre Lippen ausmalen kann."  
Fest presst sie die Lippen aufeinander und wartet ungeduldig, dass er aufhört. Aber scheinbar gibt er sich sehr viel Mühe, denn es kommt ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, bis er den Pinsel senkt und an ihren Augenlidern weiterschminkt.  
"Und wie sehen Ihre Augen aus?" bohrt sie weiter.  
'Sie will dich sehen! Sie wird dich verlassen. Schon bald, Monster...'  
Mit erzwungener Ruhe legt Erik den Pinsel auf den Tisch. Er gräbt seine Finger in Félicies Schultern und zieht sie näher zu sich.  
"Hören Sie auf mit diesen Fragen! Bitte!" sagt er, halb knurrend, halb flehend. Dann nimmt er den Pinsel wieder auf und unterdrückt mühsam das Zittern seiner Hand.  
Félicie beißt sich auf die Lippe und legt die Stirn in Falten. Warum wird er gleich so ärgerlich? Zittert er vor Wut oder Angst? Ihr ist sein bittender Unterton nicht entgangen, aber sie versteht ihn nicht. Schließlich hat sie ihn nur gefragt, wie er aussieht und nicht, ob sie ihn berühren darf. Aber so, wie er reagiert, wird er ihr das nie erlauben. Sie kann nur hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht so wütend gemacht hat, dass der Abend ruiniert ist.  
Sacht berührt Erik ihre Wange.  
"Nicht beißen, sonst geht die Farbe wieder ab."  
Eine Weile hantiert er stumm mit Farben und Pinseln in Félicies versteinertem Gesicht herum, dann löst er das Band um ihr Haar und nimmt eine Bürste zur Hand.  
"Finden Sie den Weg zur Loge, wenn ich ihn Ihnen beschreibe oder gehen Sie lieber mit mir einen Schleichweg?"  
"Ich würde lieber den Schleichweg gehen. Wenn viele Menschen dort sind, habe ich sicher Schwierigkeiten, mich mit meinem Stock zurechtzufinden." Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, als die Bürste an ihrem Haar reißt.  
Erik hält inne.  
"Wenn ich Ihnen zu grob bin, sagen Sie es!"  
Hastig schüttelt Félicie den Kopf.  
"Nein, ist wirklich nicht schlimm." Sie wendet sich ihm zu. "Werden wir rechtzeitig zu Beginn der Vorstellung da sein?"  
Natürlich." Geschickt steckt er ihr Haar hoch, dann steht er hinter ihr und betrachtet ihr Gesicht im Spiegel, seine eigene Reflektion krampfhaft ignorierend.  
"Eine Schande, dass Sie nicht durch die Menge schreiten wollen."  
Die Hitze steigt ihr ins Gesicht.  
"Danke." murmelt sie verlegen, steht hastig auf und greift nach Blindenstock und Fächer "Gehen wir jetzt?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Bevor sie den Ausgang zu den Logen erreichen, bedeutet er Félicie, stehen zu bleiben. Er horcht und hört tatsächlich das leise, stetige Klopfen, mit dem Madame Giry ihre Anwesenheit kund tut.  
"Sie sind erfreulich pünktlich, Madame." raunt er durch die Wand.  
"Oh... Bon... bon soir, Monsieur le Fantôme" stottert die Logenschließerin.  
Erik runzelt die Stirn und wirft Félicie einen Blick zu, doch sie scheint nicht sonderlich erstaunt über die Anrede zu sein.  
"Bon soir. Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben?"  
"Natürlich, Monsieur. Ich werde Ihre..."  
"Ist gut, Madame." unterbricht er sie hastig "Sie brauchen es nicht zu wiederholen."  
Félicie schmunzelt. Die Logenschließerin muss eine sehr schreckhafte alte Dame sein. Langsam geht sie neben Erik durch den menschenleeren Gang und ihre Schritte sind das einzige, was sie neben dem Klappern ihres Stockes hört Besorgt räuspertsie sich.  
"Wieso ist niemand hier? Sind wir doch zu spät?"  
"Wir sind eine Dreiviertelstunde zu früh."  
"Oh." macht sie nachdenklich "Warum sind denn gar keine Menschen hier? Ist der Einlass nun doch erst später und Sie haben gewisse Privilegien, weil Sie hier angestellt sind?"  
"So könnte man sagen." Er hält ihr die Tür zur Loge auf und schließt dann hinter ihr und sich ab. "Nehmen Sie platz."  
Gespannt lässt sich Félicieauf einem der weichen Sessel nieder. Der Zuschauersaal ist beinahe so ruhig wie in der Nacht, in der sie ihn erkundet hat. Ab und zu hört man von weit her ein paar Bühnenarbeiter oder einen Musiker, der sein Instrument stimmt.  
Aufgeregt wedelt sie mit ihrem Fächer und wippt mit den Füßen, bis ihr etwas einfällt.  
"Sagen Sie, Monsieur Erik, warum hat diese Frau Sie gerade 'Monsieur le Fantôme' genannt? Ist das Ihr Nachname?"  
Er unterdrückt ein Knurren und den Drang, Madame Giry bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen etwas unangenehmes zustoßen zu lassen.  
"Nein." antwortet er schließlich "So werde ich hier an der Oper genannt."  
"Warum denn das?" fragt sie amüsiert "Ist das die Art der Direktion Ihnen zu sagen, wie unbeliebt Ihr Posten ist?" Sie lacht leise.  
Er verzieht das Gesicht.  
"In der Tat. Ich war der einzige Bewerber..."  
Schweigend nickt sie. Die ersten Zuschauer betreten den Saal und füllen ihn mit einem leisen Brummen.  
"Erzählen Sie mir dann bitte, was auf der Bühne geschieht?"  
"Natürlich."

"Das war wunderschön." jubelt sie mit noch immer vor Aufregung glühenden Wangen. Sie wedelt sich mit dem Fächer Luft zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Erik ihre Röte übersieht. "Der Sänger des Papageno war sehr gut, nicht wahr?"  
Erik grinst in sich hinein. Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er Carlotta mit allergisch geschwollenem Gesicht, weil sie ordinäre Fettschminke von den Chormädchen leihen musste.  
"Papageno war ganz passabel. Doch die beste Stimme saß im Chor."  
"Wen meinen Sie?" fragt sie interessiert.  
"Eine kleine Brünette. Auf der Probe ist sie mir nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht hatte sie einen schlechten Tag." Der Zuschauerraum hat sich geleert und schon hört er Madame Girys Zeichen, dass der Gang vor Loge Fünf frei ist. "Kommen Sie, wir können gehen."  
"Sofort." Sie tastet nach ihrem Fächer und erhebt sich, um ihm durch einen erneut menschenleeren Gang folgen. "Wissen Sie, wer sie ist? Ich dachte, Sie wären für die Besetzung zuständig." Sie lächelt und fragt, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten: "Werden wir das bald wieder machen? Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Opern hören."  
"Natürlich. Außer Faust gibt die Oper derzeit wieder Carmen. Wenn Sie möchten, können wir uns das in den nächsten Tagen ansehen. Den Namen des Chormädchens müsste ich in Erfahrung bringen." fährt er leise fort. Doch er spürt deutlich, dass er keine Lust mehr hat, talentierte Sängerinnen gegen den Willen der Direktion zu fördern. Und sie zu unterrichten... Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Aber kosten Opernkarten nicht auch sehr viel Geld?" fragt sie leise.  
"Loge Fünf ist Teil meines Gehaltes" antwortet er lapidar und schließt die Geheimtür hinter sich.  
"Ach so." Eine Zeit lang läuft sie schweigend neben ihm her, bemüht, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie lauscht seinenSchritten und denkt an die Vorstellung zurück. "Würden Sie etwas für mich singen, wenn wir zu Hause sind?"  
Erik zögert. Erinnerungen an Nijni-Novgorod steigen in ihm auf, daran, wie er mit seiner Stimme an den Menschen Rache nahm und sie sich widerrächten indem sie nach seinem schrecklichen Gesicht verlangten.  
'Es war von Anfang an ein Spiel auf Zeit, Monster. Du musst sie verlieren.'  
Félicie verlieren... Ja, es wird in der Tat ein Verlust. Trotz der schmerzhafte Fragen, vor denen er in die Arbeit an der Oper flieht. Solange sie da ist, ist sein Haus nicht leer.  
'Doch das wird es wieder sein. Bald...'  
"Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, werde ich singen." gibt er mit tonloser Stimme nach.  
"Sie müssen nicht,wenn sie nicht möchten... Aber ich hätte gerne Sie in der Rolle des Papageno gehört." erklärt sie ihm "Sie singen ganz sicher wunderschön." Viel schöner als der Darsteller auf der Bühne, da ist sie sich jetzt schon ganz sicher, als sie sich an die Sirene erinnert."Was werden wir jetzt noch essen? Ich bin ziemlich hungrig."  
"Worauf haben Sie Appetit?"  
"Eigentlich habe ich so großen Hunger, ich würde alles essen." gesteht sie ihm. Sie lässt sich von ihm ins Boot helfen. "Was haben Sie noch im Schrank?" Der rudert gleichmäßig und sie lauscht dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers.  
"Ich habe Ihnen vor einigen Tagen versprochen, etwas Italienisches für Sie zu kochen. Dieses Versprechen könnte ich heute einlösen." schlägt er vor.  
Begeistert klatscht sie in die Hände.  
"Das wäre großartig."  
"Ich bin entehrt! In diesem Zustand musste ich auf die Straße!" Carlottas Stimme hallt schrill im Gang hinter dem Direktionsbüro wider. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht ist noch immer zu einer einzigen unförmigen Masse verquollen. "Und Sie wissen so gut wie ich, auf wessen Konto dieser Anschlag geht!" Die Primadonna erhebt sich in einem lauten Rauschen aus knallrotem Satin. "Sie werden das abstellen! Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal auf einen solchen Kleinkrieg einlassen! La Carlotta hat es nicht nötig, sich an einen unbequemen Vertrag gebunden zu fühlen! Und diesmal, meine Herren, haben Sie keine kleine Schwedin, die mich vertritt, bis Sie mich wieder auf die Bühne komplimentiert haben!"  
Zufrieden wendet sich Erik ab. Endlich herrscht wieder Leben an seiner Oper.

Gutgelaunt klopft er wenig später an Félicies Tür.  
Sie legt hastig die Braille-Karte zur Seite. So schnell hat sie gar nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Seufzend steht sie auf und öffnet die Tür.  
"Guten Morgen, Monsieur."  
"Guten Morgen." Er lächelt verhalten. "Sie haben doch sicher Lust, mir ein Frühstück zu machen?"  
Überrascht aber glücklich strahlt sie ihn an.  
"Sehr gerne." Auf dem weg zur Küche überlegt sie angestrengt, wie sie Erik fragen kann, ob er auch zeitweise ganzohne sie auskommen könnte. Jetzt, wo er so viel Zeit außer Haus verbringt, kommt sie sich überflüssig vor und möchte nochmehr Zeit mit Magali verbringen.  
Leise vor sich hin summend beobachtet Erik Félicie beim Kochen. Sie wirkt etwas unkonzentriert.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragt er schließlich.  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Mit geht es sehr gut. Aber..." sie sucht kurz nach den richtigen Worten "Die Amme möchte heute mit den Kindern in den Tiergarten gehen. Sie hat gefragt, ob ich Lust hätte, mitzukommen und auch die Nacht über bei Magali zu bleiben..." Sie wagt es nicht, sich zu ihm zu drehen und beschäftigt sich stattdessen intensiv mit dem Herd.  
Erik verstummt abrupt.  
"Nun..." er kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. Die Aussicht auf eine Nacht in einem leeren Haus gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Doch er versteht, dass er Félicie nicht einsperren kann und dass er nur natürlich ist, wenn sie sich bei seiner ständigen Abwesenheit langweilt. Doch es ist schwer, vor ihren Fragen und der Erinnerung an Christine zu fliehen, ohne Félicie allein zu lassen. "Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gerne eine Nacht außer Haus verbringen." willigt er leise ein.  
Sie atmet erleichtert auf. Dann geht es ihm wohlgut genug, um eine Weile ohne sie zurechtzukommen. Und wenn er sie einmal gehen lässt, wird er es vielleicht auch häufiger tun.  
"Können Sie mich dann über den See bringen, wenn Sie gegessen haben?"  
"Natürlich." antwortet er steif und spürt, dass ihm der Appetit vergangen ist. Es scheint, als würde sie ihn so oder so verlassen.  
Sie stellt seinen Teller vor ihn und setzt sich an den Tisch neben ihn.  
"Ich freue mich so auf Magali. Das wird bestimmt ein sehr schöner Tag. Was haben Sie heutevor?" 'Ich habe Erledigungen an der Oper zu machen.' nimmt sie seine Antwort in Gedanken vorweg 'Ich werde nicht einmal merken, dass Sie nicht da sind...'  
"Nun, ich werde wohl einige Lektionen für Sie komponieren. Den Stoff der ersten Übungen scheinen Sie ja gut zu beherrschen."  
Überrascht zieht Félicie eine Augenbraue hoch. Ausgerechnet heute hätte er also nichts vorgehabt? Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, er muss lernen, auch ohne sie zurechtzukommen. Und auch sie muss sich daran gewöhnen, dass Erik nicht immer für sie sorgen wird.

Ziellos klimpert er auf den Tasten des Klaviers herum. Die Fingerübungen für Félicie hat er längst komponiert und Ayesha schläft fest auf dem Notenstapel.  
Er nimmt seine Maske in die Hand und betrachtet ihre Formen eine Weile. Das Symbol seines stetigen, unabwendbaren Scheiterns, weiß und unbewegt.  
Er könnte morgen früh einfach nicht am Tor auftauchen. Er könnte der Amme die 30.000 Franc schickenund Jules die Einrichtung des Hauses unter der Oper verkaufen lassen. Madame Giry bekäme die Katze.  
Seufzend erhebt er sich, um eine Runde durch die Gänge in der Nähe des Hauses zu machen und zu sehen, ob sich ein Bühnenarbeiter oder auch ein Mannder Sûreté im Netz des Phantoms verfangen hat und die Ratten anlockt.

Die Kinder der Amme laufen um sie herum und lärmen. Magali, die ihre ersten Gehversuche ermüdet haben, schläft nun fest vor ihr im Kinderwagen. Félicie unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Sie hat sie sich so vieles von dem heutigenTag versprochen, davon, endlich mehr als nur ein paar Stunden oberhalb der Erde, weit weg von Erik verbringen zu können. Doch jetzt kann sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an ihn. Was ist, wenn er feststellt, dass er ohne sie auskommt, und sie fortschickt? Oder wenn er in ihrer Abwesenheit nun docheine Dummheit begeht? Sie schluckt den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. Ob er schon für sie komponiert hat? Sie liebt seine Musik und in der letzten Nacht, nachdem er für sie gesungen hat, hat sie sogar von seiner Stimme geträumt. Dabei hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass seine Stimme noch viel schöner als die der Sirene klingen kann. Wenn sie zurückkommt, muss sie ihn bitten, noch einmal etwas für sie zu singen. Wenn er sie überhaupt noch zurück haben will...Es sind bereits fünf oder sechs Stunden vergangen, doch selbst allein in Eriks leerer Wohnung hat sie sich nie so gelangweilt, wie an diesem Nachmittag mit ihrer eigenen Schwester.  
Unruhig geht er hinter dem Tor auf und ab. Félicie ist bereits eine dreiviertel Stunde überfällig und langsam beschleicht ihn die Angst, dass sie dieses Mal nicht zu ihm zurückkehren wird. Dabei hat sie sein Gesicht noch nicht einmal gesehen.  
Er kreuzt seine Arme vor der Brust und lässt sich rückwärts gegen die Wand sinken.  
Was hat er gehofft? Dass sie für immer bei ihm bleibt? Dass sie ihn ernstlich gern haben könnte? Vielleicht hat er das tatsächlich. Eine weitere Dummheit auf seiner endlosen Liste.  
Wieder schaut er auf die Uhr. Eine Stunde. Gibt es irgend etwas auf dieser Welt, das sie dazu bringen könnte, sich eine geschlagene Stunde zu verspäten?  
Steif und etwas unbeholfen geht er zum Boot hinüber, steigt ein und löst die Verdauung.

Als sie endlich am Tor inder Rue Scribe ankommt, ist Erik nicht da. Panik erfasst sie. Also hatte sie doch Recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Entweder er will sie nicht mehr bei sich haben... oder... oder er hat sich etwas angetan! Vielleicht hat er ihr seine gute Laune in den letzten Tagen nur vorgespielt.  
Sie kann und will sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihm nicht wichtig genug ist, und er sie einfach nur über seinen Geschäften vergessen hat Etwas muss passiert sein und es gibt nur noch einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Sie stemmt sich gegen das verschlossene Tor.  
"Erik!"  
Er zuckt zusammen und wendet sich um. War das Félicies Stimme?  
"Erik!"  
Ja, sie ist doch noch gekommen! Hastig rudert er zum Kai zurück und versucht, sich wieder zu fassen, doch als er Félicie am Tor begrüßt, klingt die Angst noch deutlich in seiner Stimme nach.  
"Bon matin, Mademoiselle. Was hat Sie so lange aufgehalten?"  
"Magali." seufzt sie beinahe erleichtert und tritt ein. Er lebt... Er hat auf sie gewartet und er lebt. "Sie hat über Nacht plötzlich Fieber bekommen. Es tut mit leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme." fügt sie beschämt hinzu. Warum klingt seine Stimme so seltsam? Ist er etwa auch wieder krank? Oder ist es das Morphium, das er nimmt? Sie erschauert, als sie neben ihm zum Boot geht. "Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie durch meine Verspätung von nichts wichtigem abgehalten?"  
"Oh nein, nein." er hilft Félicie ins Boot. "Ihre Schwester wird doch nicht ernstlich krank geworden sein?"  
"Ich glaube nicht." sagt sie und schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf "Die Amme sagte, kleine Kinder werden von Natur aus häufig krank und Magali war schon immer anfällig." Sie lauscht seinen zügigen Ruderbewegungen und dem Echo das, die Wände zurückwerfen. "Was haben Sie die ganze Zeit über gemacht? Sie haben sicher nicht ununterbrochen komponiert... "  
"Nein. Ich habe außerdem noch..." er sucht nach einer gefälligen Umschreibung "... nachgesehen, ob sich auch niemand in meinen privaten Teil der Oper verirrt hat. Jetzt müssen Sie mir von Ihrem Besuch im Tiergarten erzählen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dort auch im Winter etwas zu sehen gibt."  
Félicie lächelt.  
"Ach, ein paar Rehe und Wölfe waren dort." sagt sie ausweichend, als sie an den Ausflug zurückdenkt "Für die Kinder war es sicherlich sehr interessant."  
Erik nickt kurz.  
"Ließen sich die Rehe nicht berühren?"  
"Nicht alle." entgegnet sie "Die meisten bekommen Angst und laufen weg, wenn die Kinder lärmen."  
"Ich nehme an, Sie wollen morgen wieder zu Magali gehen?"  
"So lange sie noch krank ist. Warum fragen Sie? Haben Sie etwas mit mir vor?" Dann würde Sie bleiben... Aber das sagt sie nicht laut.  
"Nein, nichts besonderes." er legt das Boot an "Kommen Sie gleich mit zu den Stallungen?"  
"Gerne." antwortet sie eine Spur enttäuschtund wartet darauf, dass er ihr aus dem Boot hilft.  
Ihre Schritte hallen asynchron durch den engen Gang.  
Plötzlich meint Erik am Rande des Lichtkreises seiner Sturmlaterne, genau dort, wo er die Falle für diesen Gang angebracht hat, eine dunkle Form zu erkennen, die verdächtig nach einem hängenden Menschen aussieht. Verdammt... Warum hat er ausgerechnet diese Falle bei seiner Kontrolle ausgelassen? Ruhig streckt er den Arm aus und hält Félicie an der Schulter an.  
Sie erstarrt in der Bewegung und rümpft die Nase. Irgendetwas riecht seltsam und es ist nicht der faulige Geruch des Sees oder der der Stallungen.  
"Erik was ist das für ein Gestank? Das ist ja fürchterlich!"  
"Ja, sonderbar. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber einen anderen Weg zu den Stallungen nehmen." Er will Félicie am Arm hinter sich herziehen, doch sie befreit sich rasch aus seinem Griff und schnüffelt angewidert.  
"Das... das riecht nach Verwesung. Genauso hat es in dem Zimmer gerochen, in dem meine Großmutter starb und drei Tage lang lag, weil mein Vater zu betrunken war, um sich darum zu kümmern..." Entsetzt fasst sie ihn am Ärmel. "Erik, ist hier ein Toter?"  
"Nicht dass ich wüsste. Kommen Sie, die Pferde warten."  
"Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher." sagt sie entschlossen und macht einige Schritte vorwärts "Der Geruch kommt aus dieser Richtung. Bitte sehen Sie nach, ob da jemand ist!"  
Erik seufzt resigniert und überholt Félicie.  
"Ja, in der Tat. Eine Leiche." sagt er dann, unbeeindruckter als beabsichtigt. Er stellt die Laterne ab, zückt ein Messer und durchtrennt das quer über den Flur gespannte Punjab auf der linken Seite. Dabei entgleitet ihm der Arm der Leiche und der Körper schwingt deutlich hörbar gegen die rechte Wand des Ganges.  
Félicie erbebt bei dem Geräusch, das die Leiche macht. Offensichtlich ist dieser Mensch nicht einfach so gestorben. Er hat sich... erhängt, oder etwas in der Art. Aber... wer würde sich schon mitten in einem Gang erhängen? Sie spürt eine plötzlichtiefe Wut und Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen.  
"Erik? Sagen Sie mir sofort, warum hier jemand erhängt wurde!"  
Er verzieht das Gesicht.  
"Wenn Sie bitte nicht soi_laut/i_ sein könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden." zischt er leise und durchtrennt das Punjab am zweiten Haltepunkt. Tödliche Fallen sind sicher und bequem - bis jemand hinein läuft. In seinem Kopf geht er die verschiedenen Entsorgungsmöglichkeiten durch und entscheidet schließlich, dass er die Leiche in den präparierten Heizkessel werfen wird, in dem er auch seine Abfälle verbrennt.  
Doch zuerst...  
Er zieht die Sturmlaterne näher heran, um routiniert die Taschen des Toten zu durchsuchen. Kleingeld, Tabaksbeutel und Pfeife, ein Taschentuch, einige unleserlich bekritzelte Zettel - er hält inne - ein Revolver und eine Karte, die den Mann als Mitarbeiter der Sûreté ausweist.  
Unruhig lauscht Félicie auf jedes Geräusch, ringt ihre schweißnassen Hände und zittert.  
"Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nichts damit zu tun haben! Bitte!" fleht sie ihn an. Sie erinnert sich plötzlich an all die seltsamen Dinge, die er ihr erzählt und die sie entdeckt hat. Einbrecher, Mörder, Sadist... Und plötzlich ist sie sich sicher, dass dieser Tote Eriks Werk ist.  
"Oh Gott!" stöhnt sie entsetzt und presst die Hände auf ihr heißes Gesicht "Sie waren es! Was sind sie nur für ein Mensch! Sie töten in Folterkammern... Töten Kinder und in Ihrer Wohnung steht ein Sarg... Und das alles scheint Ihnen noch Spaß zu machen... Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch!"  
"Das, meine Liebe, haben sich schon viele gefragt." entgegnet er trocken und mustert noch einmal den Ausweis des Toten. "Wenn Sie versprechen, jetzt still zu sein, erkläre ich Ihnen, was hier vorgefallen ist." Er steckt den Ausweis in seine Brusttasche, gibt Félicie die Laterne und nimmt die Arme der Leiche um sie zum Heizkessel ein Stockwerk tiefer zu ziehen. "Kommen Sie, Sie müssen mir leuchten."  
Mit zitternden Händen ergreift sie die Laterne und folgt ihm mit genügend Abstand, um nicht über die Füße des Toten zu stolpern.  
"Das hoffe ich doch." murmelt sie mit bebender Stimme.  
"Sie sind zu negativ." gegen seinen Willen, klingt seine Stimme beinahe fröhlich. Er hält kurz inne, um die Leiche besser zu greifen und beschließt, seine Hochstimmung auszunutzen. "Charles Garnier hat diese Oper entworfen, doch ohne mich wäre sie nie erbaut und während der Kommunardenkämpfe gesprengt worden. Ich habe versteckte Türen, Gänge und ein Haus hinter dem See hinzugefügt, mich eingenistet, weit weg von den Menschen. Ich bin kein Graf, nicht einmal ein ordentlicher Bürger von Paris, sondern das Phantom dieser Oper und man wäre mich, meine Nörgelei und meine Erpresserschreiben gern wieder los. Deshalb muss ich mein Reich vor Zugriffen von außen schützen. Diese Leiche hier ist das Ergebnis von Notwehr, Félicie. Und das Kind..." Er macht eine kurze Sprechpause, um sich der Ruhe seiner Stimme ganz sicher sein zu können und seine Last um eine Ecke zu bugsieren "... das Kind, das ich getötet habe, war Nadirs Sohn, Reza. Er litt an einer fortschreitenden Krankheit, die ihn erblinden ließ und an einen Rollstuhl fesselte. Er wäre einen qualvollen Tod gestorben. Doch so schlief er ohne Schmerzen in meinen Armen ein." Er verstummt.  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf. Gut, dann war das Kind eine Art Sterbehilfe. Aber sie kann sich nicht all die anderen Menschen schön reden... All die Morde... Ihr wird kalt.  
"Warum hassen Sie die Menschen so, dass Sie sich hier vor Ihnen verstecken?" flüstert sie tonlos.  
"Sie sollten eher fragen, warum die Menschen mich so sehr hassen, dass ich sie töten und mich hier vor ihnen verstecken muss." murmelt er zur Antwort. Dann lässt er die Leiche los und öffnet die Luke des Heizkessels.  
Sie hält die Luft an, als ihr eine immense Hitze entgegenschlägt. Was hat ihn so verbittert, dass er zu solchen Dingen fähig ist? Sie lauscht angespannt, wie Erik die Leiche wieder aufnimmt und in den Heizkessel fallen lässt. Sie zuckt zusammen und unterdrückt ein Würgen.  
"Dann sagen Sie es mir! Warum hassen die Menschen Sie? Jules' Frau, die Direktion – Ihre eigene Mutter! Es ist wegen den Morden, aber davor war noch etwas anderes, habe ich Recht? Was war das? Was davor?"  
"Jetzt nicht!" Erik fasst Félicie am Ärmel und zieht sie hinter die Geheimtür zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, um nicht von dem herannahenden Arbeiter entdeckt zu werden.  
"Jacques... Jacques! Hast du Idiot wieder die Luke offen gelassen?" Mit einem Scheppern schließt sich der Heizkessel über der Asche des Sûreté-Mannes.  
"Wollen Sie noch in den Pferdestall?" raunt Erik in Félicies Ohr.  
Sie zuckt zusammen und zittert am ganzen Leib.  
"Sie wollen jetzt noch zu den Pferden?" wispert sie fassungslos "Sie haben gerade einen Menschen getötet! Das... das kann Sie doch unmöglich so kalt lassen!"  
"Ich habe eine Leiche entsorgt, Mademoiselle. Tot war der Mann schon seit mindestens zwei Tagen." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Hätten Sie so viel erlebt wie ich..." Er bricht ab und seufzt. "Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach Hause."  
Langsam setzt sich Félicie in Bewegung, reicht ihm die Sturmlaterne und schluckt schwer.  
"Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie erlebt haben." sagt sie mit noch immer bebender Stimme.  
"Sie wissen bereits alles." entgegnet er, plötzlich sehr müde "Ich habe für den Schah getötet. Hunderte von politischen Gegnern. Ohne Sinn und Verstand."  
"Und was soll der Sarg in Ihrer Wohnung?" keucht sie "Und wieso diese Folterkammer? Es muss doch andere Wege geben, um sich zu schützen und zu verstecken... Ich dachte, Sie würden nicht mehr morden!" Sie umklammert ihren Oberkörper mit beiden Armen, obwohl sie nun nur noch langsam folgen kann.  
Seufzend macht er kehrt, um Félicies Arm zu nehmen, damit sie mit ihm Schritt hält.  
"Warum sollte ich Rücksicht auf die i_Menschen/i_ nehmen? Der Mann, der in diesem Gang gestorben ist, hätte mich ohne zu zögern erschossen. Selbst der ach so edle i_Raoul/i_ sah nichts Falsches darin, mir in den Rücken zu schießen! Ich bin tot, Félicie, so oder so, denn ich hatte nie ein Leben. Aber meine letzte Ruhe in meinem Sarg unter diesem phänomenalen Grabstein, den andere Opéra Garnier nennen, werde ich verteidigen, was immer ich dafür auch tun muss."  
Unwillig lässt sie sich von ihm mitziehen.  
"Aber wenn Sie die Menschen so hassen, warum haben Sie dann mir geholfen? Warum haben Sie mich nicht getötet oder auf dem Friedhof gelassen?"  
"Weil ich Mitleid mit Ihnen hatte."  
"Aber bei den Menschen, die sie getötet haben, hatten Sie niemals Mitleid? Waren da nie unschuldige Menschen dabei?"  
"Natürlich waren Unschuldige dabei!" knurrt er gereizt und hilft Félicie unsanft ins Boot. "Glauben Sie, die Gerichtsbarkeit des Schah von Persien sei unfehlbar? Und Mirza Taqui Khan..." Er stößt das Boot vom Kai ab. "Ist dieses Verhör nun beendet?"  
"Haben Sie je ohne Befehl Unschuldige getötet?" fragte sie und ignoriert seinen Wunsch absichtlich.  
'Dieses Mal nicht, mein Lieber.' denkt sie 'Du sitzt im Boot und dieses Mal kannst du mir nicht davonlaufen.'  
"Bis auf Reza habe ich nur Menschen getötet, wenn ich keine andere Wahl hatte." antwortet er widerwillig.  
"Und dieser Reza... der war sehr krank." erinnert sie sich nachdenklich "Woran litt er? Sie haben gesagt, dass er erblindete. Das muss schlimm gewesen sein. Auch für Ihren Freund." Sie hört, wie er die Ruder immer wieder ins Wasser senkt. ‚Er hat keine Unschuldigen getötet', versichert sie sich immer wieder, bis sich ihr klopfendes Herz langsam beruhigt.  
"Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, woran das Kind erkrankt war." antwortet Erik leise "Nur dass es unheilbar war... fortschreitend... Nadir hat es seinem Gott nie verziehen."  
"An seiner Stelle hätte ich das auch nicht." murmelt sie "Wenigstens haben Sie ihm ein langes Leiden erspart. Was haben er und seine Frau dazu gesagt? Haben Sie einfach zugelassen, was Sie tun?"  
"Rezas Mutter war damals schon tot und Nadir... er hat sich nicht gewehrt." er beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er sich an den Blick in den Augen seines Freundes erinnert.  
"Kannten Sie den Jungen gut, bevor Sie... bevor Sie ihm geholfen haben?" erkundigt sie sich tonlos. Sie will sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn Magali so erkranken würde.  
Erik lächelt verkrampft.  
"Reza war der einzige Freund, der mich nie verraten oder gefürchtet hat."  
Überrascht legt Félicie die Stirn in Falten. Ein Kind war sein einziger Freund? Wieso hat ein erwachsener Mann nur einen einzigen Freund – ein Kind?  
"Für Sie muss das sehr schwer gewesen sein, Ihren Freund zu töten." vermutet sie.  
"Das war es." Geräuschlos steigt er auf die Kaimauer und vertäut das Boot.  
"Möchten Sie mir von Reza, erzählen, Erik?" fragt sie so sanft sie kann, während sie sich von ihm aus dem Boot helfen lässt. Seine knochigen Hände sind eiskalt.  
"Heute Abend vielleicht." Damit öffnet er die Haustür und zieht sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun soll, setzt sie sich an das Klavier. Erik hat die Noten für sie dort gelassen und ihre Finger erkunden rasch die Schrift. Dann beginnt sie langsam auf den Tasten herumzuspielen.  
Eine Zeit lang döst Erik in seinem Sarg, doch seine Gedanken hindern ihn daran, sich zu entspannen und einzuschlafen. Schließlich steht er wieder auf und spielt unentschlossen mit seiner Ampulle Morphium herum. Er kann nicht schon wieder überdosieren.  
Seufzend setzt er sich auf die Chaiselongue, erhebt sich wieder, geht ein paar Schritte auf und ab...  
Er sehnt sich nach Félicies Gesellschaft.  
Nach und nach lockern sich ihre steifen Finger und die Melodien lassen sich leichter spielen.  
Erst als sie Schritte hört hält sie inne und dreht sich um.  
"Konnten Sie nicht schlafen?"  
"Nein. Ihr Klavierspiel macht gute Fortschritte." bemerkt er so freundlich wie möglich. "Ich werde Ihnen wohl bald komplexere Übungen geben können."  
Félicie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Danke." Sie steht auf und schlurft in Richtung Küche. "Ich habe Hunger. Möchten sie auch etwas essen?"  
"Ein wenig."  
Erstaunt über seine Antwort öffnet sie den Schrank und sucht nach etwas, dass sich in ein Essen verwandeln ließe.  
"Wenn ich Ihnen nicht zu schlecht bin, könnten wir nachher zusammen Musik machen." überlegt sie "Können Sie noch ein anderes Instrument spielen? Oder Sie könnten singen, wenn mein Klavierspiel dafür schon ausreicht."  
"Violine, Cello, Klarinette, Contrabass... Aber eine gesangliche Begleitung wäre wohl am unkompliziertesten."  
Sie reicht ihm eine Möhre.  
"Könnten Sie die bitte schneiden?" sie selbst macht sich daran, Kartoffeln zu schälen. "Warum wollen Sie nie mehr vor Menschen singen? Sie haben eine so schöne Stimme, warum darf nur ich sie hören?"  
Wortlos legt Erik Möhre und Messer beiseite und will gehen, doch in der Tür bleibt er stehen und senkt den Kopf. Es gibt keinen Fluchtweg, nur Aufschübe.  
"Meine Stimme... sie... sie ist meine einzige Schönheit." würgt er schließlich hervor.  
Überrascht runzelt sie die Stirn. Er findet sich hässlich. Aber kann das sein? Kann ein Mann mit einer solchen Stimme hässlich sein  
Sie wirft die fertige Kartoffel in den Topf mit Wasser und dreht sich dann sehr langsam zu ihm.  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht erlauben Sie mir einfach, ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Wahrscheinlich finde ich Sie gar nicht abstoßend."  
Instinktiv weicht Erik vor ihr zurück. Es war ein Fehler, ein weiterer schlimmer Fehler. Ihre Hände auf seinem Gesicht.  
'Stell dich nicht so an, du elender Feigling!'  
"Nein, bitte... Noch... noch nicht. Ich kann Sie noch nicht gehen lassen."  
"Gehen? Ich verstehe nicht..." sie seufzte tief und senkt den Kopf. Also ist es nicht nur die übliche Abneigung, die viele haben, wenn sie darum bittet, sie berühren zu dürfen. Bei ihm kommt noch hinzu, dass er sich selbst nicht gerne ansieht. Aber wie hässlich er auch sein mag, es würde nie ausreichen, um sie zu verjagen, dessen ist sie sich sicher.  
"Was ich bin, bin ich wegen meines Gesichtes." Seine Stimme ist kaum hörbar und er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Wenn sie wissen, wie ich aussehe, werden auch Sie mich hassen und fliehen wollen."  
"Ich soll Sie wegen Ihres Äußeren hassen?" fragt sie ungläubig "Aber ich weiß, was Sie getan haben und ich bin noch immer bei Ihnen. Glauben Sie tatsächlich, dass ich jetztnoch gehe, weil Sie hässlich sind?" Entsetzt schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"i_Ja/i_!" Wütend kracht seine Faust gegen den Türrahmen. "Sie reden sich alles schön, nicht wahr? Sie versuchen, zu vergessen, dass mir das Töten auch Freude bereitet hat, in Ihren Augen war alles Notwehr und Notwendigkeit, doch mein i_Gesicht/i_ können sie sich nicht schön reden. Sie können es nur nehmen, wie es ist und das ist bislang nur der Khanum gelungen, dieser..." Er bricht ab. "Was immer Sie dazu bringt, bei mir bleiben zu wollen, mein Gesicht wird es vernichten." Damit wendet er sich ab und geht zur Tür.  
Entgeistert lässt sie das Messer sinken.  
"Erik!" Ein paar wenige, unsichere Schritte, dann steht sie an seiner Seite und berührt vorsichtig seine Hand.  
"Ist Christine deshalb gegangen?"  
"Was sonst?" Für einen sehr kurzen Moment ergreift er Félicies Hand, dann geht er auf den Gang hinaus. "Sie sollten jetzt Ihre Sachen packen."  
"Meine Sachen?" wiederholt sie wie ein begriffsstutziges Kind. Hinter ihren Schläfen beginnt ein dumpfes Pochen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich hassen." Damit schließt er seine Zimmertür und lehnt sich wie betäubt von innen dagegen. Es ist vorbei. Vorbei. Was auch immer es war.  
"Wenn ich verspreche, Sie nicht wegen Ihres Aussehens zu hassen, schicken Sie mich dann nicht fort?" fragt sie hilflos. Bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn allein zu lassen, läuft ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Er kann sie doch jetzt nicht einfach so fortschicken. Das kann es einfach nicht gewesen sein!  
"Versprich nichts, das du nicht halten kannst." antwortet er leise "Bitte, Félicie..."  
"Aber ich könnte es dochversuchen!" wispert sie kaum hörbar. Tränen der Verzweiflung pochen hinter ihren Augen. Aber sie darf jetzt nicht weinen.  
Er lässt eine Ewigkeit verstreichen, eine Ewigkeit, in der er versucht, zu hoffen, dass Félicie so stark ist, wie sie glaubt. Dann gibt er auf.  
Als die Tür knarrt, drückt sie mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig dagegen und tritt ein. Sie findet Erik auf dem Boden neben der Tür, wo er zusammengekauert sitzt. Unsicher lässt sie sich neben ihn sinken, sucht seine Hände und hält sie fest.  
Erik schließt die Augen. Dann führt er Félicies Hände an seine Maske.  
"Reißen Sie sie einfach ab..."  
Ein wenig erschrocken hält sie inne, schluckt und berührt dann zögerlich die glatte Oberfläche der Maske. Irgendwann zieht sie ihre Hände wiederzurück.  
"Sie tragen eine Maske?" fragt sie verwundert "So schrecklich finden Sie ihre Gesicht?"  
Sie ergreift wieder seine Hände und fährt vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen die langen dürren Knochen seiner Hand nach. "Wenn Sie solche Angst davor haben, werde ich Sie Ihnen nicht abnehmen. Vielleicht zeigen Sie mir eines Tages Ihr Gesicht aus freien Stücken."  
Ruhig hebt Erik seine Hände und legt die Maske ab. In seine Stimme schleicht sich etwas, das er selbst nicht genau identifizieren kann.  
"Jetzt oder nie." flüstert er heiser.  
Sie zittert leicht, als ihre rechte Hand sein Gesicht berührt. Die andere ruht wiederauf Eriks. Sie hat sich fest vorgenommen, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wenn sie erschrocken ist. Ihre Finger entdecken ein dürres Gesicht mit vorstehenden Knochen über die sich eine dünne Haut spannt. Schockiert presst sie die Lippen aufeinander. Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen liegen, unförmige Lippen... sie erreicht die Stelle, an der seine Nase hätte sein sollen, aber da ist nichts. Sie unterdrückt mühsam ein Schluchzen. Nichts, nur ein Loch. Sie spürt, dass es hinter ihren Augen brennt, dass sie den Tränen nahe ist, doch sie kämpft verbissen darum, ihre Fassung nicht ganz zu verlieren. Sie will ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie ihre Entdeckung entsetzt. Deshalb hassen ihn die Menschen, deshalb hielt man ihn in einem Käfig und deshalb hat Christine ihn verlassen.  
Sie zittert heftig, als sie Eriks andere Hand ergreift.  
"Das... das ist schon seit Ihrer Geburt so?" fragt sie tonlos.  
"Ja." Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Ausatmen. Die Augen hält er geschlossen. Er will es nicht sehen, wenn sie bleich ist und weint. Es reicht, dass er ihr Zittern spürt. Schwach zieht er seine Hände zurück. "Gehen Sie... und packen Sie Ihre Sachen. Jetzt... jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Warum sagen Sie das?" wispert sie, während nun wirklich Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. "Warum wollen Sie, dass ich gehe?" Sie fühlt sich elend. Bis zu diesem Morgen war alles schön, und nun... Ein Schluchzen schüttelt sie. "Können Sie es nicht ertragen, dass ich trotz Ihres Gesichtes bleiben will? Dass ich anders reagiere als Ihre Christine?" sie steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Ich bin nicht wie Christine und ich will sie auch nicht ersetzen!" sagt sie kalt und geht in ihr Zimmer.  
Starr und stumm bleibt Erik sitzen.  
'i_Dass ich trotz Ihres Gesichtes bleiben will.../i_' das ist alles, was er wahrnimmt. 'i_Dass ich bleiben will/i._'

Es dauert eine Weile, ehe er tatsächlich begreift, was diese Worte bedeuten. Mühsam drückt er sich vom Boden hoch und geht zu Félices Tür.  
"Félicie?" Seine Stimme klingt rau "Ich will auch nicht, dass Sie gehen."  
Leise schluchzt sie auf und hebt den Kopf. Sie hört ihn, aber sie weiß nicht, was sie jetzt noch sagen soll. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm nicht öffnen. Andererseits würde ihn das nur in seinem Glauben bestätigen, dass sein Gesicht alles zerstört.  
Zögernd erhebt sie sich und wischt hastig mit dem Ärmel über ihre Augen, damit er nicht sieht, dass sie bisgerade geweint hat. Dann schiebt sie den Riegel wieder zurück und öffnet ihm.  
"Warum?"  
Hilflos schaut er auf Félicie hinunter.  
"Ohne Sie wäre mein Leben wieder leer."  
Sie lächelt matt und hebt ihre Hand, um über seine eingefallene Wange zu streichen; doch schon spürt sie, wie Erik vor ihrer Berührung zurückweicht. Resigniert lässt sie ihre Handwieder sinken.  
"Wollen Sie heute Abend noch immer für mich singen?"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Heute nicht. Morgen vielleicht." Es gibt ein Morgen... "Morgen sehr gern."


	10. Chapter 10

Es ist ein kalter Morgen, als sich der schmächtige Botenjunge durch das Schneegestöber bis zur Tür des kleinen Hauses kämpft. Die Haushälterin, die einzige Bedienstete, die dieses Haus beherbergt, überbringt den Brief beim Frühstück.Er bemerkt Christines fragenden Blick, und als er das Emblem der Oper auf dem Umschlag erkennt, vergeht ihm der Appetit. Rasch beschließt er, dass es besser ist, diesen Brief ohne ihr Beisein zu öffnen. Einer hastige Entschuldigung murmelnd, verlässt er den Frühstückstisch um mit dem Brief in der Hand in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verschwinden. Mit zitternden Fingern schlitzt er den Umschlag auf und überfliegt die Zeilen. Schweiß tritt auf seine Stirn.  
Drei Monate! Seit drei Monaten hat er nichts mehr aus Paris gehört und nun das! Nur wenige wissen, dass Christine und er Frankreich niemals verlassen haben, und nachdem er den Brief zum zweiten und dritten Mal gelesen hat, weiß er, dass es ein Fehler war, zu bleiben. Roumare war nie weit genug von Paris entfernt, um vor _ihm _fliehen zu können.  
Christines zaghaftes Klopfen reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Raoul? Darf ich eintreten?"  
Er verbirgt den Brief in seiner Rocktasche; erst dann öffnet er ihr die Tür und lässt sie eintreten. Sie sieht so unglaublich hübsch aus und in den drei Monaten hat sie sich erstaunlich gut erholt – er kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen!  
"Du siehst blass aus." bemerkt sie besorgt und ergreift seine Hand. Eine Weile spielt sie mit dem Ehering an seinem Finger. "Was haben sie dir geschrieben?"  
Er befreit sich von ihr und hebt abwehrend die Hände. Sein Lächeln muss er erzwingen und er befürchtet jede Sekunde, dass sie es bemerkt.  
"Es gibt etwas Dringendes in Paris, das meine Anwesenheit erfordert. Geschäftlich... Wir müssen gleich aufbrechen."

Sie verliert ein wenig Farbe und starrt ihn überrascht an. Sie runzelt die Stirn und seufzt leise."Wir müssen nach Paris?" murmelt sie schließlich missmutig "Auch ich?"  
"Ma chère, du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht allein zurücklassen möchte. Ich werde gleich einen Brief an Edouard und Claude aufsetzen und sie bitten, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, während ich an der Oper bin."  
'Und dich zu bewachen für den Fall, dass _er _auftaucht.' fügt er in Gedanken hinzu. Christine nickt ergeben und verlässt das Zimmer, um einen Koffer für die Reise packen zu lassen.  
Eine kurze Zeit sieht Raoul ihr nach, bevor er sich an den Schreibtisch setzt.  
"Nein, Christine." murmelt er entschlossen "Dieses Mal bekommt er dich nicht"  
Bereits zwei Stunden später fährt die Kutsche nach Paris ab und noch am selben Abend steht der ehemalige Mäzen wieder im sonderbar heimelig anmutenden Büro der Operndirektion.  
"Monsieur de Chagny, ich kann Ihre Aufregung durchaus verstehen, aber..."  
"Was aber?" fährt er auf "Ich möchte, dass Sie mir die Suche nach diesem Wahnsinnigen überlassen! Ich war dort unten, ich kenne den Weg. Und die ganze Sache betrifft meine Frau und mich noch viel mehr als ihr Haus. Ich will diesem Monster in die Augen sehen, bevor ich ihn endgültig... _beseitige_" Seine Hände umklammern den Revolver in der Tasche seines Gehrocks. Noch einmal wird er Erik nicht verfehlen.  
Moncharmin räuspert sich und trommelt nervös auf den Schreibtisch, während er dem Mann im Schatten immer wieder auffordernde Blicke zuwirft. Als dieser nur unausgesetzt schweigend an seine Wand gelehnt verharrt, räuspert er sich laut.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten diese Aufgabe der Sûreté überlassen." sagt er dann und nickt dem Mann zu.  
"Wir sind wirklich Tag und Nacht auf der Suche." versichert dieser Raoul, während er endlich inne hält, seinen Schnurrbart zu zwirbeln. "Und wir machen große Fortschritte."  
Raoul entfährt ein ärgerlich 'Pf' und er will zu einer wütenden Protestrede ansetzen, doch der Inspecteur unterbricht ihn.  
"Alles, was Sie allein unternehmen würden, brächte Sie und vor allem Ihre Frau in noch größere Gefahr. Sind Sie nur nach Roumare geflüchtet, um ihn jetzt wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?"  
Raouls Faust fährt auf den Schreibtisch der Direktoren.  
"Nein, verdammt! Aber man hat uns versichert, dass Erik tot ist. Und nachdem wir drei Monate tatsächlich nichts von ihm gehört haben, kam dieser Brief der Direktion..."  
Der Inspecteur schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid Monsieur le Vicomte. Aber ich kann nicht verantworten, dass sie die Sache auf Ihre Art zu Ende bringen. Sagen sie uns den Weg und wir..."  
"Sie hatten drei Monate Zeit ihn zu finden und haben nichts erreicht. Glauben Sie wirklich, er wäre so dumm, seine alten Wege offen zu lassen?" Raoul nimmt seine Handschuhe auf. "Das Gespräch ist für mich beendet, meine Herren. So oder so, ich werde dieses Problem lösen."

Eine weitere Stunde vergeht, ehe es an der Tür einer kleinen Wohnung in der Rue Rivoli klopft.  
Verwundert hebt Nadir den Kopf, als Darius aufgeregt die Tür des bescheidenen Wohnzimmers aufstößt.  
"Raoul de Chagny." kündigt der hastig an.  
Noch bevor der Name ganz ausgesprochen ist, ist Nadir schon auf die Füße gesprungen, seine schmerzenden Gelenke ignorierend.  
"Führe ihn herein."  
Als Raoul das eintritt, erkennt er den Perser fast nicht wieder. Der Mann ist älter geworden und scheint krank zu sein. Doch Raoul ist viel zu aufgebracht, um sich mit irgendwelchen Höflichkeitsfloskeln abzumühen.  
"Monsieur Nadir, warum haben Sie uns erzählt, Erik sei tot? Ganz offensichtlich erfreut er sich bester Gesundheit."  
"Bon soir Monsieur le Vicomte." grüßt Nadir, würdevoll seine Irritation überspielend. "Setzen Sie sich und erklären Sie mir, was Sie nach Paris führt. Wollten Sie nicht um diese Zeit längst in England leben?"  
Zögerlich lässt sich auf dem ihm angebotenen Platz nieder.  
"Wir waren niemals in England. Wir ließen alle außer meinen Geschäftspartnern in dem Glauben, und wie ich sehe, war das auch besser so." Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. " Denn da dieser Verrückte noch immer lebt, wären wir in Roumare niemals sicher vor ihm gewesen. Monsieur, wenn Christine etwas zugestoßen wäre – es wäre Ihre Schuld gewesen! Sie hätten die i_Pflicht/i_ gehabt, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen!"  
"Und Ihnen Erik ans Messer zu liefern?" Nadir schüttelt den Kopf "Nein, Monsieur de Chagny, wären Sie nach England gegangen, wie Sie es mir gesagt haben, oder wären Sie auch nur in Roumare geblieben, Ihnen hätte keine Gefahr von ihm gedroht." Er setzt sich zurück in seinen Sessel und beginnt, seine schmerzenden Knöchel zu massieren. "Kehren Sie zurück in Ihr altes leben und beten Sie, dass Erik noch immer zu sehr mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt ist, um sich um die überirdische Welt zu kümmern."  
"Zu spät, Monsieur." schnappt Raoul und schlägt sich auf sein Knie. "Lesen Sie keine Zeitung? Der Absturz des Kronleuchter-Schattens? Das war ganz eindeutig _seine_ Handschrift! Im Übrigen wird die Direktion wieder erpresst. Und er verlangt 30.000 Franc. Die Sûreté ist bereits eingeschaltet." er seufzt und sieht Nadir eindringlich an "Aber ich würde die Sache lieber selbst regeln, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."  
"Ich verstehe sehr gut." Erik hat nicht nur wieder getötet, er hat sich auch soweit gefangen, dass er seinen unwürdigen Terror an der Oper fortsetzen kann. Teils wütend über die Unverbesserlichkeit seines Freundes, teils erfreut über seine beginnende Gesundung schüttelt Nadir den Kopf. Ob all dies etwas mit Mademoiselle Tarissou zu tun hat? "Wo ist Ihre Frau jetzt, Monsieur de Chagny?"  
"Im Hotel. Ich habe zwei meiner Freunde gebeten, sie zu bewachen. Sie weiß nicht, dass Erik noch lebt, und ich wünsche, dass es so bleibt." Er wischt sich nervös über das Gesicht. "Sie treffen sich noch mit Erik, habe ich recht? Ich werde Sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit begleiten und Erik stellen."  
"Das werden Sie nicht tun." entgegnet Nadir entschlossen "Sie werden Ihre Frau und Ihren Hausstand einpacken und so bald wie möglich nach England reisen."  
"Sie wollen mir vorschreiben, mein Leben noch einmal aufzugeben und wegzulaufen?" fährt Raoul wütend auf. "Monsieur, Sie sind Schuld daran, dass wir hier sind! Hätten Sie uns von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt, wären wir nie so nah bei Paris geblieben. Wir dachten, wir wären sicher! Und nun ist das Mindeste, was Sie tun können, uns zu helfen, Erik wieder loszuwerden. Wenn er uns findet, und das wird er früher oder später, geht alles wieder von neuem los. Das können wir Christine nicht zumuten!"  
"Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen, Erik zu töten!" spuckt Nadir kalt "Nun gehen Sie; gehen Sie weit weg und schützen Sie Ihre Frau, indem Sie sie mitnehmen! Darius... der Herr möchte zur Tür gebracht werden."  
Ärgerlich steht Raoul auf.  
"Ist das Ihr letztes Wort, Monsieur?"  
"Das ist es. Leben Sie wohl, Monsieur le Vicomte."  
"Leben Sie wohl." Er nimmt seinen Hut und verlässt das Haus. Scheinbar muss er andere Maßnahmen ergreifen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Er sollte für den Aufenthalt in Paris wohl einige Tage mehr einplanen. Aber wenn er sich mit Edouard und Claude abwechselt, sollte es kein großes Problem darstellen, Nadir zu beobachten und herauszufinden, wann und wo er sich mit Erik trifft. Und dann wird er da sein und dem Spuk ein Ende machen. Eriks Tage sind gezählt.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Interessiert nimmt er den weißen Umschlag von der Brüstung und betrachtet Nadirs saubere Schrift auf dem Kuvert. Was ist das nun wieder?  
Félicie, die bislang dem Orchester beim Stimmen der Instrumente gelauscht hat, wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit Erik und dem raschelnden Papier zu.  
"Was haben Sie da?"  
"Nur eine Nachricht von Nadir. Er zitiert mich zu sich um mir irgendetwas unbeschreiblich wichtiges zu sagen." Er seufzt "Ich werde ihn wohl aufsuchen müssen, wenn die Oper vorbei ist."  
Sie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Hoffentlich hat die Sûreté nichts herausgefunden." und sich dem Orchester wieder zuwendend, fragt sie: "Sagen Sie, wird die Carlotta wieder die Carmen singen?"  
"Ich habe nichts unternommen, das zu verhindern" murmelt Erik gut gelaunt.  
"Und der Sänger, der letztens den Papageno gesungen hat, wird der heute den José spielen?" fragt sie versucht beiläufig mit glühenden Wangen.  
Erik grinst schief.  
"Sie können ihm einen Korb Rosen in die Garderobe schicken, wenn Sie möchten."  
Félicie spürt, wie sie bis zu den Haarwurzeln errötet.  
"Ich mag doch bloß, wie er singt." flüstert sie verlegen. Dann verstummt sie, denn die Ouvertüre beginnt.  
"Wie Sie meinen."  
Carlottas Arie rückt immer näher. Eine ganze Zeit lang rutscht Félicie unbequem auf ihrem Platz hin und her, dann wendet sie sich Erik zu.  
"Könnten Sie mir bitte den Weg zu den Toiletten beschrieben? Ich müsste mich frisch machen."  
"Zur Tür hinaus nach rechts. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand entlang, an der Treppe vorbei. Die siebte Tür hinter der Treppe... Und beeilen Sie sich, sonst verpassen Sie noch Carlotta." ergänzt er ironisch.  
"In diesem Fall werde ich mir besonders viel Zeit lassen." grinst sie und verschwindet.  
Tatsächlich braucht sie nicht einmal fünf Minuten, um sich mit Eriks Beschreibung auf dem menschenleeren Flur zurechtzufinden.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zur Loge lauscht sie den Klängen, die von der Bühnenach draußen dringen. Offenbar bleibt ihr Carlottas Arie doch nicht erspart. Sie verkneift sich ein halb mitleidigesLächeln, als sie sich vorstellt, wie sichErik auf seinem Platz bemüht, die Stimme der Primadonna zu ignorieren. Jetzt, da sie sich Zeit gelassen hat, kann er sich nicht einmal leise mit ihr über belanglose Dinge unterhalten. Völlig in Gedanken rennt sie direkt vor der Tür von Loge Fünf in einen Mann hinein, der nur wenig größer zu sein scheintals sie selbst.  
"Pardon." murmelt sie und lächelt höflich, als er ihr den Blindenstock wieder in die Hand drückt.  
"Mademoiselle." Sie hört, dass er seinen Hut zieht "Dürfte ich Ihnen eine etwas indiskrete frage stellen?"  
Félicie zieht die Stirn kraus und weicht instinktiv einen Schritt von der Logentür zurück.  
"Natürlich." entgegnet sie, tonlosdoch bemüht, weiterhin freundlich zu bleiben. Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Mann nicht. Er muss schon länger in diesem Flur aufgehalten haben, denn nun, wo er dicht neben ihr steht, erinnert sie sich, sein Rasierwasser bereits in der Nähe der Toilette gerochen zu haben. Wieso ist er nicht im Publikum und sieht sich die Oper an?  
"Loge Fünf – Wissen Sie, ob dort jemand sitzt? Haben Sie Stimmen von dort drinnen gehört?"  
"In der Tat. Diese Loge ist besetzt, Monsieur." antwortet sie steif.  
Plötzlich umfasst der Mann ihren Arm so fest, dass sie vor Schreck keucht.  
"Tatsächlich? War esein Mann? Haben Sie eine Männerstimme gehört?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Monsieur, Sie tun mir weh! Lassen Sie mich los."  
Der Griff des Fremdenlockert sich langsam.  
"Ich sitze dort."  
"Allein?" fragt der Fremde außer Atem.  
"Mein Vater hat die Loge für uns gemietet." lügt sie "Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden... Er wartet und ich verpasse Carlottas große Arie nur ungern." Sie drängt sich an ihm vorbei und zwängt sich durch einen kleinen Türspalt in die Loge zurück.  
Erik erstarrt, als er Raouls Stimme auf dem Gang hört. Das kann nicht sein! Das i_darf/i_ nicht sein! Er springt von seinem Platz auf, um an der Tür zu horchen.  
Als Félicie die Loge wieder betritt, erwartet er sie mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
"Wir müssen gehen."  
"Gehen? Aber Carlotta... die Oper?" stammelt sie verwirrt. Sie weiß nicht, warum Erik plötzlich so seltsam ist. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er so gut gelaunt. Ob es etwas mit dem seltsamen Fremdenvor der Loge zu tun hat?  
"Wir können nicht gehen. Draußen steht ein merkwürdiger Mann, der mir Fragen gestellt hat. Ich glaube, er könnte von der Sûreté gewesen sein."  
"Wir gehen durch die Säule." erklärt Erik "Dort ist es sehr eng, ich hoffe, das stört sie nicht zu sehr."  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und folgt ihm. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Klicken öffnet sich eine Tür in der Säule. Eng an ihn gedrückt, lässt sie sich in den engen Hohlraum ziehen und lauscht.  
Erik betätigt den über seinem Kopf angebrachten Mechanismus und schon senkt sich die Transportkabine hinab in den dritten Keller. Die ganze Zeit über spürt er Félicies Herz, das heftig gegen seine Magengegend pocht.  
"Macht Ihnen die Enge Angst?" fragt er leise "Wir sind gleich da."  
"Nein." flüstert sie "Ich habe keine Angst." Sie versucht, sich ein kleines Stück von ihm zu entfernen, weit genug, damit er nicht mehr spüren kann wie stark ihr Herz schlägt.  
Als sich die Tür der Transportkabine in den Geheimgang öffnet, schießt Eriks Arm vor, um Félicie festzuhalten, damit sie nicht rückwärts hinausstolpert. Doch er hat keine Zeit über ihr pochendes Herz und ihren Rückzug nachzudenken. Raoul ist in Paris, und wo immer er auch her kommt, er hat Christine auf keinen Fall dort zurückgelassen.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus wendet Félicie ihm immer wieder fragend das Gesicht zu. Er istso schweigsam und reagiert fast gar nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit. Schließlich räuspert sie sich.  
"Haben wir die Vorstellung wegen diesem Mann so früh verlassen?"  
"Ja." antwortet er kurz und öffnet ihr die Tür. "Warten Sie hier." Damit geht er zum Boot zurück und rudert mit voller Kraft über den See.  
Eine ganze Weile wartet Félicie fassungslos darauf, dass er zurückkommt und ihr eine Erklärung für das gibt, was er gerade getan hat oder noch tun wird. UndSie hofft inständig, dass dieser Abend keine neue Leiche mit sich bringt. Als er auch nach einer Stunde nochnicht zurück ist, verschwindet sie leise fluchend in ihrem Zimmer, wo sieihren Fächer in eine der hintersten Ecken des Raumes feuert.  
"Danke für den schönen Abend!" faucht sie enttäuschtund lässt sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Sie hat ihr Nachthemd bereits angezogen, als Erik endlich wiederkommt. Eilig verlässt sie ihr Zimmer und hastet auf ihn zu.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo waren Sie?"  
"Bei Jules." er schiebt sich an Félicie vorbei "Gehen Sie schlafen, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Sie lässt entgeistert die Schultern sinken.  
"Bei Jules? Warum? Was ist denn geschehen? Ist es immer noch wegen diesem Mann? Er war also wirklich von der Sûreté..." Wieso lässt er sie so einfach stehen? Erst verdirbt er ihr den Opernbesuch und nun ignoriert er sie beinahe.  
"Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären." Damit schließt er die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich.  
Auf der Chaiselongue setzt er seine Maske ab und reibt sich die Augen. Christine ist nicht in England. Sie befindet sich irgendwo in Paris, keine halbe Wegstunde von ihm entfernt, und dieses Wissen droht, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er muss sie noch einmal sehen, mit ihr sprechen! Selbst wenn Raoul ihn dafür töten würde.  
Kurz, sehr kurz wandern seine Gedanken zu Félicie, und er fühlt sich sonderbar für die Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der er sie gerade behandelt.  
Doch Christine ist wieder da... War nie weg... Christine...

Sie fühlt sich elend, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrt. Er hat sie einfach fortgeschickt, ohne Erklärung. Als sei sie von keinerlei Interesse mehr für ihn  
Als sie im Bett liegt, kann sie nicht einschlafen. Sie lauscht auf die Geräusche, die sie umgeben, aber Erik scheint sein Zimmer nicht noch einmal zu verlassen.

Die Nacht vergeht quälend langsam. Wie ein Tier im Käfig läuft er vor der Uhr auf und ab.  
Er wird Christine wiedersehen! Und Félicie wird verstehen, dass er nicht anders kann, als zu ihr zu gehen, zu seinem Engel, seiner wunderschönen Christine.  
Kurz vor Morgengrauen verlässt er das Haus und steigt auf das Dach der Oper hinauf. Bitterkalter Wind zerrt an seinem Umhang, während er in die Tiefe starrt. Hier hat Christine ihn verraten. Doch alles wird er ihr verzeihen, wenn er sie wieder sieht.  
Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. Natürlich wird sich nichts dadurch an ihrem Verhältnis ändern. Natürlich. Dennoch hofft er darauf.  
Und Félicie wird das verstehen.

Irgendetwas geschieht. Sie spürt es, obwohl sie ihm keinen Namen geben kann. Die ganze Nacht über hat sie kaum ein Auge zugemacht und schreckt früh morgens hoch, als Erik die Wohnung verlässt. Schon wieder. Sie dachte tatsächlich, jetzt wo sie sein Geheimnis kennt, würde er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Stattdessen ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Er hält es nicht einmal eine ganze Opernaufführung neben ihr aus, ohne seinen Geschäften nachgehen zu wollen.  
Als sie aufsteht, fühlt sie sich wie gerädert. Vielleicht wird er wenigstensetwas essen, wenn er zurückkommt.

Siebzehn Uhr, das ist der Moment, auf den er zufiebert. Um siebzehn Uhr erwartet er Jules am Tor in der Rue Scribe, um von ihm das Ergebnis seiner Recherche zu erfahren. Und Jules wird Christine gefunden haben, ohne Zweifel.  
Das Haus fühlt sich sonderbar leer an, als er durch die Eingangstür tritt, doch er riecht, dass in der Küche gekocht wird. Seine Hand wandert zu seinem Magen und er verzieht das Gesicht. Nun muss er sich schon wieder wie ein Dieb durch sein eigenes Haus schleichen, um Félicies Fürsorge zu entgehen.  
Er knurrt gereizt. Er will jetzt keine Ablenkung und keinen Streit. Er muss die Statue wieder aufrichten und sehen, ob sich die Zerstörung, die er angerichtet hat, wieder beheben lässt.  
Er betritt die Küche nicht. Eine ganz Zeit lang wartet sie am Tisch, dann geht sie nach ihm suchen. Sie findet ihn in seinem Atelier und es klingt, als mache er sich an einer Statue zu schaffen. Sie muss nicht fragen, um welche es sich handelt. Hinter ihren Schläfen beginnt es wild zu pochen. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass er sie links liegen lässt: Christine!  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragt sie tonlos und kann ihre Wut kaum unterdrücken.  
'Es ist nur eine verdammte Statue und Christine ist weit, weit weg von Paris.' will sie ihn anschreien 'Warum kannst du sie nicht endgültig vergessen? Sie hat dich verlassen, als sie wusste wie du aussiehst und ich bin immer noch bei dir! Verflucht, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.'  
Erik zuckt zusammen und dreht sich schuldbewusst nach Félicie um.  
"Ich... repariere nur die Statue, ich kann es nicht ertragen, dieses zerstörte... Ding in meinem Haus. Wie geht es Ihnen Félicie? Wollen Sie nicht heute Ihre Schwester besuchen?" Er wendet sich wieder der Arbeitsplatte zu und mischt etwas Wasser unter den Füllstaub. "Sie ist immer noch krank, nicht wahr? Sie sollten wirklich zu ihr gehen." Verstohlen schaut er auf die Uhr. Noch drei Stunden...  
Etwas in ihr schnappt ein, doch sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und zwingt sich, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
"Ich habe doch schon gestern erzählt, dass das Fieber wieder verschwunden ist." Er hat ihr nicht einmal zugehört. Eigentlich hat sich nicht einmal jetzt das Gefühl, dass er das tut. Er repariert diese verfluchte Statue!  
Sie geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und versucht seine Hand zu ergreifen.  
"Monsieur, bitte... sagen Sie mir doch, was passiert ist. Sie sind so seltsam... seit... seit gestern. Ja, seit dieser Mann vor der Loge stand."  
"Sie machen sich zu viele Gedanken, Félicie" entgegnet er und nimmt einen Spachtel. "Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Er seufzt. Die Wahrheit wird Félicie verletzen. Sie ist so besorgt um ihn und er will sie nicht verlieren. Aber Christine ist wieder da!  
Geräuschvoll stellt er seine Utensilien wieder auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
"Wie kommen Sie mit Ihren Fingerübungen voran? Und mit der Braille-Schrift? Ich glaube, Sie können wirklich anfangen, in einem Buch zu lesen. Es müsste auf dem Tisch neben der Chaiselongue liegen."  
Ärgerlich schiebt die die Unterlippe vor. Er will sie loswerden. Damit er allein sein kann mit dieser Statue – mit Christine. Sie wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Wenn Sie wünschen." entgegnet sie steif. "Aber vorher werde ich Ihr Frühstück wegwerfen."  
Hilflos lässt er seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken.  
Wenn er nur wüsste, was er fühlt! Wenn er nur wüsste, warum Félicie sich plötzlich aufführt als wäre sie eifersüchtig.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betritt, steht sie auf. Sie hört seinen Umhang rascheln und zieht die Stirn kraus.  
"Sie gehen wieder? Wohin?"  
"Das ist unwichtig." Er holt sein Punjab hervor und prüft ein letztes Mal die Leichtläufigkeit der Schlinge. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher bald zurück. " Er verstaut das Punjab und wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Keine Gedanken? Wofür brauchen Sie das Lasso?" fragt sie mit vor Angst bebender Stimme. "Erik, zum Teufel! Sagen Sie mir sofort was Sie vorhaben!"  
Er bleibt nicht stehen.  
"Christine ist in Paris. Sie hat Frankreich nie verlassen."  
Ihr stockt der Atem. Das ist es... Christine ist zurück und damit ist sie vergessen. Sein ganzes Denken und Handeln ist nun wieder auf Christine fixiert und sie ist gezwungen, zuzusehen.  
Was wenn Christine zurückgekommen ist, weil sie sich doch anders entscheiden hat? Wenn Sie sich nun für Erik entscheidet? Dann wird es keinen Platz mehr für sie geben. Es ist alles vorbereitet - die Statue ist repariert... Und selbst wenn sie in diesem Haus noch geduldet würde, könnte sie es nicht ertragen, sie beiden zusammen erleben zu müssen. Doch sie weiß, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist. Christine ist zurück und Erik braucht sie, Félicie, nun nicht mehr.

Zögernd nähert er sich dem etwas schäbigen Gebäude. Raoul war dumm genug, nach Paris zurückzukommen, er war sogar so dumm Christine mitzunehmen. Dass er für ihre Unterbringung ein abgelegenes Hotel gewählt hat, kann diese Fehler kaum kompensieren. Was findet sie bloß an solch einem Einfaltspinsel?  
Er erreicht die Hauswand und erklimmt sie behände. Geräuschlos schwingt er sich über die Brüstung des winzigen Balkons. Und dann sieht er sie.  
Der Anblick presst alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und er greift nach dem Geländer, um sich abzustützen. Sie ist so unglaubliche schön. Schöner noch, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Wangen sind gerötet, ihre Augen glänzen und sie lacht über etwas, das jemand in dem großen, vom Fenster abgewendeten Ohrensessel gesagt hat.  
Als sie einen Moment von ihrer Handarbeit aufschaut, entdeckt sie Erik. Und plötzlich weicht alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht, und die Sticknadel in ihrer Hand beginnt zu zittern.  
Erik mustert sie. Christine. Christine Chagny. Und sie starrt ihn an mit ihren großen dunklen Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllen.  
Ihre Gefühle für ihn haben sich also nicht geändert. Er ist ein Mörder und der Anblick seines Gesichtes für sie unerträglich. Sie kann nicht zu ihm gehören, und er - so begreift er endlich - gehört auch nicht zu ihr.  
Es sind Sekunden, die ewig zu dauern scheinen. Nachdenklich neigt Erik den Kopf zur Seite.  
Sie hat ihn aus denselben Gründen verlassen, aus denen die Menschheit ihn hasst, fürchtet und immer wieder verrät. Mit zwei kleinen, eigenwilligen Ausnahmen: Reza... und Félicie.  
_iFélicie/i_. Sein Herz macht einen plötzlichen Satz. Er ist nicht allein ohne Christine, oh nein. Er ist alles andere als allein...  
Hastig dreht er sich um und ist zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, ehe der Mann, der hinter ihm auf den Balkon stürzt, einen Schuss abfeuern kann.

Die Zeit vergeht nicht. Vielleicht kommt er nicht zurück. Vielleicht hat er sie über Christine schon vollkommen vergessen. Wie dumm ist sie gewesen, auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu glauben, für Erik von Bedeutung zu sein, wenn er Christine haben kann!  
Unruhig geht sie in der Wohnung auf und ab, malt sich den Augenblick aus, indem er die Wohnung betritt. Er wird nicht so taktlos sein, Christine sofort mitzubringen – vielleicht lässt er sie in den Stallungen warten, bis er Félicie auf sie vorbereitet hat. Darauf vorbereitet, gehen zu müssen und ihr eigenes Leben zu leben.  
Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, und als sie endlich stehen bleibt, findet sie sich in seinem Atelier wieder, tränenüberströmt. Vor ihr die Statue von Christine... Verzweifelt wühlt sie in dem Werkzug auf der Arbeitsplatte, ihre Finger schließen sich endlich um einen schweren Hammer und dann beginnt sie, in blinder Wut auf die Skulptur einzuschlagen. Marmorsplitter und Spritzer noch flüssiger Füllmassetreffen ihr Gesicht, aber das ist ihr egal. Immer wieder schlägt sie auf die Statue ein, schluchzt, schreit: "Ich hasse dich! Du machst alles kaputt! i_Ich... hasse... dich../i._"

Völlig außer Atem betritt er das Haus und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Maske baumelt lose an ihren Bändern aus seiner Hand. Er lehnt sich gegen die Wand, um kurz zu verschnaufen, doch dann werden ihm die Schreie und der Lärm bewusst, die aus dem Atelier dringen. Besorgt lässt er Maske und Umhang fallen und er hastet gleich weiter.  
"Félicie!" Er tritt hinter sie, um gleich einer Ausholbewegung ihres Hammers auszuweichen. "Félicie, bitte." keucht er heiser, fängt ihren Arm ab und dreht sie zu sich. "Beruhige dich. Es ist vorbei."  
Sie lässt den Hammer fallen und nickt. Irgendwo da draußen wartet Christine und für sie ist jetzt kein Platz mehr.  
"Dann... werde ich meine Sachen packen." flüstert sie tonlos.  
"Nein!" Entsetzt zieht er sie näher zu sich "Warum? Warum willst du jetzt gehen? Christine ist fort, Félicie, ich..." Er bricht ab.  
Sie braucht einige Zeit um zu verstehen, was er da sagt. Doch dann tastet sie nach seinem Gesicht, will ihm die Maske abnehmen. Ihre Finger finden warme Haut und so schlingt siebeide Arme um seinen Hals und küsst ihn. Und im selben Augenblick weiß sie, dass sie endlich das Richtige tut.  
Eriks erster Impuls ist, vor der Berührung zurückzuweichen. Hinter einem Kuss lauern Schmerz und Verlassenwerden; doch er kann sich nicht losreißen. Stattdessen zieht er Félicie an sich und hält sie fest, während eiskalte Angst und die Wärme ihrer Lippen zur selben Zeit seinen Körper durchströmen.  
"Félicie." murmelt er mit brennenden Augen "Geh nicht."  
Sie antwortet nicht, zieht sie ihn nur wieder an sich. Sie will nicht, dass er redet. Christine ist fort und Erik will, dass sie bei ihm bleibt. Alles andere ist unwichtig.


	12. Chapter 12

Als die Klingel die Stille zerreißt, zuckt Erik zusammen und tritt hastig einen Schritt zurück. "Das ist Nadir..." murmelt er geistesabwesend. "Ich muss ihn über den See holen."  
Mit zitternden Händen streicht sich Félicie eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
"Warst du nicht mehr bei ihm, nachdem er um das Treffen gebeten hat?"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und versucht krampfhaft, sich auf Félicies Frage und nicht auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren.  
"Nein... Es... konnte nur mit... mit Raoul zu tun haben... Der Mann vor der Loge. Erinnern... erinnerst du dich?" Zögernd reibt er seine Handflächen gegeneinander, dann streicht er flüchtig über Félicies Wange und wendet sich ab. "Warte hier."

Während Erik fort ist, setzt sie sich an das Klavier und spielt mit zitternden Händen eine Fingerübung.  
Sie hat ihn geküsst... hat ihn umarmt und er hat zugelassen, dass sie ihn küsst. Er ist ihr nicht wie sonst ausgewichen, wenn sie ihn berühren wollte.  
Und wie soll es nun weitergehen? Hat ihm dieser Kuss etwas bedeutet oder wird sie nur weiterhin als gute Freundin oder Vertraute in seiner Wohnung leben dürfen? Sie weiß es nicht, und sie fürchtet sich davor, ihm diese unausweichliche Frage zu stellen.  
"Bon soir, Nadir." begrüßt er seinen Freund leise und bemüht darum, nicht zu zeigen, dass er noch immer am ganzen Körper zittert.  
Hastig tritt Nadir durch das Tor und fasst Erik am Ärmel, um ihn zum Boot zu ziehen.  
"Warum hast du nicht auf meine Nachricht reagiert?" fragt er ärgerlich "Du bist in Gefahr! Raoul ist wieder in Paris und er..."  
"Das weiß ich längst." unterbricht Erik ihn voll Desinteresse und hilft ihm ins Boot. "Ich weiß auch, dass er seine Frau mitgenommen hat."  
Nadir reißt die Augen auf.  
"Und das sagst du so ruhig?"  
Der Rhythmus seines Ruderns kommt kurz ins Stocken, als Erik die Schultern hebt.  
"Ich habe Madame Chagny einen letzen Besuch abgestattet. Sie war nicht erfreut, mich zu sehen, also ging ich wieder, ohne große Umstände zu machen. Ich hoffe, sie berichtet ihrem Mann davon, und die beiden reisen bald wieder nach Roumare, wo sie hingehören."  
"Erik, was hast du genommen?" In der Stimme des Daroga klingt echte Besorgnis mit.  
"Nur das übliche."  
'Und einen Kuss...' ergänzt er in Gedanken 'Und wenn ich das Haus wieder betrete, wird Félicie dort auf mich warten... Wird sie...?' Eine plötzliche Furcht lässt ihn seine Ruderschläge beschleunigen. Was, wenn sie nun bereut, was sie getan hat? Was, wenn sie...  
Eilig öffnet er die Tür und hastet in den Flur.  
"Félicie?" vergeblich versucht er, die Angst in seiner Stimme nicht deutlich werden zu lassen "Félicie?" Als er das Wohnzimmer betritt und sie heil und unversehrt am Flügel stehen sieht, wollen seine Knie vor Erleichterung nachgeben, doch er reißt sich zusammen. "Da bist du ja."  
Verwirrt runzelt sie die Stirn. Warum klingt seine Stimme so ängstlich?  
Sie macht ein paar unsichere Schritte neben ihn und tastet nach seiner Hand.  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragt sie leise.  
"Nichts." versichert er hastig und drückt kurz dankbar ihre Hand.  
"Bon soir, Mademoiselle Tarissou." begrüßt Nadir, der diese Szene mit skeptisch gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hat, seine - so wird es denn wohl sein - Gastgeberin.  
"Bon soir, Monsieur Nadir." antwortet sie freundlich und schmiegt sich noch ein wenig näher an Erik. "Was führt Sie zu uns?"  
"Raoul." antwortet dieser für Nadir. "Er hat sich wieder einmal in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er mich töten muss, um Christine behalten zu können."  
Nadir knurrt missmutig, mustert aber Félicie mit großem Interesse.  
"Nimm es nicht so auf die leichte Schulter, Erik. Der Junge ist wirklich sehr aufgebracht, und er wird nicht so einfach aufgeben."  
"Das kann ich mir denken." Erik seufzt und halb ernsthaft schlägt er vor: "Vielleicht sollten wir dem Haus de Chagny einen Freundschaftsbesuch abstatten."  
Félicie zieht die Stirn kraus. Es gibt Menschen, die möchte sie nicht kennenlernen, nicht einmal um ihnen zu zeigen, dass Erik jetzt nicht mehr an Christine interessiert ist. Schließlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"Nein, besser nicht." murmelt sie leise. "Aber Monsieur Nadir, wenn dieser Raoul Erik töten will... sind wir dann hier unten noch sicher vor ihm? Und was ist mit der Sûreté? Früher oder später wird jemand vielleicht doch hierher finden."  
Nadir verzieht den Mund und wirft einen Blick auf Erik, der in diesem Moment jedoch nur Augen für Félicie zu haben scheint.  
"Ich denke, das Labyrinth ist sicher. Mehr Gedanken würde ich mir über die Oberwelt machen."  
Sie drückt Eriks Hand ein wenig fester.  
"Wenn Raoul nicht aufgibt, werden wir noch besser darauf achten müssen, dass uns niemand hier unten entdeckt." seufzt sie verzweifelt "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir Paris so schnell wie möglich verlassen"  
"Nadir... du möchtest sicher einen Tee?" fragt Erik plötzlich, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zieht er Félicie hinter sich her in die Küche. Er schließt die Tür und lehnt sich von innen dagegen. Zögernd streichelt er ihre Wange. Wenn er nur die wirren Gefühle in seinem Innern, die ihn zu dieser kleinen Entführung veranlassten, durchschauen und zu einer konkreten Frage formulieren könnte. So bleibt er stumm und hofft, dass Félicie etwas sagt, ehe das Schweigen unbehaglich wird.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen steht sie ihm gegenüber und wartet ebenfalls darauf, dass er etwas sagt. Félicie lächelt und rückt ein Stück näher an ihn. Als sie ihr Gesicht an seines schmiegen möchte, spürt sie seine kalte Maske und seufzt.  
"Musst du dieses Ding unbedingt tragen?"  
Erik versteift sich leicht.  
"Ich muss Rücksicht auf meinen Besuch nehmen." antwortet er und schiebt sie unsicher von sich "Außerdem muss ich Tee machen."  
Schnell tastet sie nach seiner Hand und lässt ihn nicht noch weiter von sich.  
"Sie stört, wenn ich dich küssen möchte." flüstert sie, dreht ihn zu sich und nimmt ihm die Maske vom Gesicht, um ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen.  
Ihre Worte und ihre Berührung jagen einen warmen Schauer über Eriks Rücken. Sie bereut nichts. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlt sich plötzlich sehr frei und schließt die Augen, um sich Félicies Zärtlichkeit ganz hinzugeben.  
Irgendwann löst sie sich wieder von ihm und lässt ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen.  
"Erik, ich habe Angst." murmelt sie kaum hörbar "Selbst wenn Raoul dich nicht findet, wer sagt dir, dass die Sûreté es nicht tut? Wenn einer von ihnen schon in dieser Falle war..." Sie erschauert "Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt."  
Kopfschüttelnd lässt er sich gegen die Tür sinken und hält Félicies Hände umklammert.  
"Warum hast du solche Eile? Du willst, dass ich mit dir meine Oper verlasse, mein ureigenes Zuhause... Und was wird dann? Was wird aus Magali? Was... wird aus uns?"  
"Wir können hier nicht bleiben." flüstert sie traurig "Nicht, solange halb Paris nach dir sucht. Wir suchen uns ein Häuschen in der Bretagne... und Magali nehmen wir mit. Das heißt..." Ihr Gesicht verdüstert sich ein wenig. "Wenn du mich für immer an deiner Seite ertragen könntest..."  
Langsam lässt Erik sich in die Hocke nieder und schaut zu Félicie auf.  
"Möchtest du denn mich ertragen?" fragt er leise.  
"Natürlich" sagt sie, als sie es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
Leise beginnt er zu lachen, während sich Tränen in seine Augen stehlen.  
"Das ist schön." Er steht wieder auf und legt seine Arme um Félicie. "Ich glaube, du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet." flüstert er gegen ihre Schulter.  
Sie lächelt zurückhaltend.  
"Wir sollten Monsieur Nadir nicht zu lange warten lassen. Vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal, dass er dich besuchen kann." Sie macht sich daran, Wasser zu erhitzen und beißt sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. "Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen. Der tote Mann und Raoul sind deutliche Zeichen. Wie schnell denkst du, haben wir genügend Geld, um Paris zu verlassen?"  
Erik seufzt, öffnet die Küchentür und räuspert sich.  
"Ich kann den Tresor der Oper in fünf Minuten aufbrechen." Er lässt den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Sein einziges wirkliches Zuhause. Ein sonderbares Gefühl beschleicht ihn und er dreht sich kurz nach Félicie um. Doch dann verlässt er stumm die Küche und geht zu Nadir.  
"Ich werde Paris verlassen." verkündet er ruhig.  
Félicie, die mit dem Tee zurückkommt, räuspert sich leise und lächelt.  
"i_Wir/i_ werden Paris verlassen." verbessert sie ihn sanft "Meinst du, wir könnten Jules bitten, Magali zu holen? Oder nein..." unterbricht sie sich bei dem Gedanken an eine neuerliche Begegnung mit Jules' Frau "... wir könnten sie selbst holen, nachher." Sie serviert Nadir den Tee.  
Der schaut Erik mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bekommt aber nur ein ratloses Schulterzucken zur Antwort.  
"Und das hat alles Zeit bis morgen, Félicie." er nimmt ihre Hand. "Bis morgen sind wir hier unten noch sicher, das verspreche ich dir."  
"Erik, nein." Sie streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken "Wir können nicht länger warten. Wenn mir Raoul gestern bereits vor der Loge begegnet ist, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dich findet. Und wenn sie kommen, dann möchte ich Magali bei mir haben, damit wir schnell aufbrechen können." Sie seufzt tief "Vielleicht könntest du Jules beauftragen, dir alles nachzuschicken, wenn du ein Haus gefunden hast." Ihre Hände beginnen, immer heftiger zu zittern. Sie kann doch nicht zulassen, dass sich Erik in Gefahr begibt.  
Nachdenklich schaut Erik sie an.  
"Du hast tatsächlich Angst." murmelt er schließlich. Er seufzt und zieht Félicie auf die Chaiselongue neben sich. "Wir können Magali sofort holen, sobald Nadir seinen Tee ausgetrunken hat."  
Unruhig zwingt sie sich, neben Erik sitzen zu bleiben, nicht einfach aufzustehen, und schon Dinge zusammenzusuchen, die ihr wichtig geworden sind. Auch sie hat Angst, Paris zu verlassen, doch noch größer ist ihre Angst davor, dass Erik etwas zustoßen könnte. Sie lehnt den Kopf an seine Schulter und genießt seine Wärme.

Der Weg über dem See verläuft schweigend und schließlich hört sie, wie Erik das Tor zur Rue Scribe öffnet. Sie umklammert seinen Arm und lächelt Nadir ängstlich zu.  
"Leben Sie wohl, Monsieur. Und wünschen Sie uns Glück!"  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Erde, Mademoiselle Tarissou." antwortet Nadir lächelnd und legt seine Hand kurz auf Eriks Arm. "Und auch dir, alter Freund. Leb wohl."  
Erik nickt.  
"Leb wohl, Nadir."  
In diesem Moment hört Félicie ein Geräusch, das sie zusammenfahren lässt. Jemand versteckt sich hinter der Ecke an der Rue Scribe und es ist kein Tier. Sie will Erik warnen, doch im selben Augenblick hört sie schon, wie der Hahn eines Revolvers gespannt wird. Eine Stimme sagt laut: "Bleiben Sie stehen, Erik! Es ist vorbei!"  
Sie kennt diese Stimme. Es ist die des Mannes, der sie vor der Loge angesprochen hat. i_Raoul/i_!  
"Mademoiselle, gehen Sie zur Seite. Und Sie auch, Monsieur Khan. Wenn Sie kooperieren, werden wir Ihnen nichts tun!"  
Félicie schüttelt den Kopf und klammert sich noch stärker an Eriks Hand, aber da sind plötzlich noch andere Männer, die sie von Erik wegreißen. Sie versucht, sich zu wehren, aber die Männer sind stärker. Also schreit sie aus Leibeskräften und tritt um sich, so dass beide Angreifer Schwierigkeiten haben, sie zu halten. Doch schon sind ihre Arme auf ihren Rücken gedreht, und eine schweißige, nach Herrenparfum riechende Hand presst sich auf ihren Mund, um ihre Schreie zu ersticken.  
"Monsieur de Chagny, Sie haben kein Recht, sich derart..." beginnt Nadir erbost, doch Raoul schneidet ihm mit einer Geste seines Revolvers das Wort ab.  
"Schweigen Sie, Monsieur Khan, ich würde meinen Männern nur ungern befehlen, grob mit einem alten Mann. Und nun zu Ihnen Erik! Was hat Sie dazu verleitet, meine Frau noch einmal aufzusuchen, nachdem sie Ihnen doch sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass Sie ihr nichts bedeuten?"  
Erik ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
"Ich habe mich endgültig von ihr verabschiedet, Monsieur. Wenn Sie nun Ihren Freunden befehlen könnten, Mademoiselle Tarissou loszulassen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."  
Félicie zittert vor Angst und Wut. Sie steht nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und kann Erik doch nicht helfen.  
"Wie soll ich Ihnen das glauben?" knurrt Raoul unbeeindruckt "Sie haben sie immer wieder gefunden. Nur weil plötzlich eine andere Frau an Ihrer Seite steht – ich traue Ihnen nicht... und Christine tut es auch nicht. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Monsieur le Fantôme."  
Und dann schießt er. Zweimal, und jedes Mal fühlt Félicie sich, als würde ihre eigene Brust getroffen. Sie weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, weiß nicht ob Raoul Erik tatsächlich getroffen hat. Sie hört sich selbst schreien und kann sich endlich dem Griff der Männer entwinden.  
Der Schmerz dringt nur gedämpft durch Eriks Morphiumrausch, doch der Aufprall der beiden Kugeln - die eine in seiner linken Schulter, die zweite in seinem linken Arm - lässt ihn zurücktaumeln. Aus kalten Augen starrt er Raoul an. So viel würde er diesem selbstgerechten Bürschchen entgegenspucken, müsste er nicht für Félicie am Leben bleiben. Er keucht. Dann geben seine Knie nach und das letzte, was er hört, sind Raouls zufriedenes Lachen und Félicies panisches Schluchzen an seinem Ohr.  
Selbst, als sie hört, dass er noch schwach atmet, kann sie sich nicht beruhigen. Sie springt auf und stürzt sich auf Raoul. Nicht einmal seine Freunde können sie dieses Mal halten. Wütend schlägt sie nach ihm, trifft sein Gesicht, seine Brust.  
"Sie widerlicher arroganter Mistkerl! Was haben Sie getan? Sie greifen einen unbewaffneten Mann an. Er hat Christine nichts getan! Er interessiert sich nicht mehr für sie. Ist Ihre Frau zu selbstgefällig, um das zu merken, oder sind Sie es?" Raoul versucht, sie mit einer Hand von sich zu schieben, doch sie wirft sich dagegen, zerkratzt sein Gesicht mit den Fingernägeln und hört wie durch einen dichten Nebel, dass er leise vor Schmerz keucht. "Sie verdammter iHurensohn/i!" Sein Revolver – er hat noch immer seinen Revolver in der Hand...  
Raoul kann sich nicht erklären, wie seine Waffe plötzlich in die Hände der blinden Frau gelangt ist, doch nun spürt er eindeutig den Lauf des Revolvers, der direkt auf seine Brust gedrückt wird.  
"Verschwinden Sie! Nehmen Sie Ihre gekauften Freunde und Ihr verwöhntes kleines Frauchen und verlassen Sie Frankreich bevor ich dieses Ding wirklich benutze!" faucht sie. Sie hat nicht wirklich erwartet, dass etwas geschieht, doch tatsächlich weicht Raoul einige Schritte vor ihr zurück.  
"Edouard, Claude!" Auch Raouls Gehilfen gehen nur langsam, aber schließlich legt sie zitternd die Waffe auf den Boden und stolpert an die Stelle zurück, an der Erik bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Zitternd und schluchzend sinkt sie neben ihm nieder.  
"Er lebt noch, Mademoiselle, aber wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Haus zurückbringen; ich muss seine Wunden untersuchen, und der Lärm hat Aufmerksamkeit erregt."  
Zögerlich hebt Félicie den Kopf, lauscht, lauscht, doch sie hört nichts, außer dem üblichen, nächtlichen Straßenlärm. Wenn jemand tatsächlich etwas gehört hat, dann ignoriert er es ebenso gut, wie die Menschen, die in ihrem Armenviertel gelebt haben.

Er erwacht von einem brennenden, beißenden Schmerz, der seine Schulter und seinen linken Arm durchzieht. Hastig kämpft er sich in eine aufrechte Haltung und blinzelt, um ein klares Bild vor die Augen zu bekommen.  
Von seiner plötzlichen Bewegung aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen, schreckt Félicie hoch und dreht sich zu ihm.  
"Erik? Wie geht es dir? Ich hatte solche Angst um dich" flüstert sie und löst ihre Finger zum ersten Mal seit Stunden von seiner Hand, um sein Gesicht zu berühren.  
"Félicie" Er blickt sich um und erkennt, dass er sich in Félicies Zimmer unter der Oper befindet. Er schließt die Augen wieder und stöhnt leise. "Meine Schulter... Sind wir allein?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Monsieur Nadir ist im Wohnzimmer. Ich glaube er ist dort eingeschlafen... aber ich konnte nicht gehen. Ich dachte du stirbst!" Sie schluckt den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals bildet. "Erschreck mich nie wieder so, hörst du?"  
Seine Hand zittert, als er über Félicies Wange streicht. Er lächelt müde.  
"Bist du so gut und holst mir das Kästchen aus der linken Schublade meines Sekretärs? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon aufstehen kann..."  
Félicie nickt und steht gehorsam auf, um zu tun, was er ihr aufgetragen hat. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer legt sie Erik das Kästchen in den Schoß.  
"Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren." murmelt sie schwach.  
Erik legt das Kästchen zur Seite und nimmt zögernd Félicies Hand.  
"Was sagst du da?" flüstert er heiser "Félicie?"  
"Ich liebe dich, Erik." sagt sie nur.  
Stumm bricht er in Tränen aus und zieht sie an sich.  
"Und ich liebe dich."


	13. Chapter 13

Besorgt läuft Erik im Flur des kleinen Bauernhauses auf und ab. Immer wieder wandert sein Blick zu der kleinen Standuhr im Winkel neben der Küchentür. Sie ist nun schon über eine Stunde weg, viel zu lang für seinen Geschmack.Er seufzt und schaut noch einmal zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch auf den schmalen Weg, der von der Straße zum Haus führt. Vielleicht sollte er hinausgehen und sie suchen? Nein... Er verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnert, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als er bei Tage außerhalb des Hauses gesehen wurde.  
Gerade will er sich abwenden, um noch einmal auf die Uhr zu sehen, als Félicie endlich mit zwei großen Körben beladen durch das Gartentor tritt.  
Er reißt die Tür auf und geht ihr hastig entgegen, um ihr ihre Last abzunehmen.  
"Du sollst doch nicht so schwer tragen!" schimpft er sie leise aus "In deinem Zustand!"  
Sie lässt sich von ihm die Körbe entreißen und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Aber du weißt, dass ich nicht zweimal hintereinanderauf den Markt gehen werde." seufzt sie und folgt ihm langsam ins Haus. "Mehr als einmal am Taghalte ich diese Blicke und das Geschwätz hinter meinem Rücken nicht aus."  
Es hätte so schön sein können. Ein kleines Häuschen in der Bretagne, mit Garten, nah am Meer, ganz so, wie Erik es sich gewünscht hat. Sie hätte sich niemals vorzustellen gewagt, dass die Menschen sie hier so offen anfeinden würden, schon gar nicht, nachdem sie von den Frauen der Gemeinde anfangs so freundlich und hilfsbereit aufgenommen worden war. Doch im letzten Jahr sind aus der Missbilligung der Dorfbewohner handfeste Übergriffe geworden, und erst letzte Woche haben wieder einige Halbstarke ihren kleinen Garten verwüstet. Besonders schwer trifft es Magali, die selbst heute noch keine Freunde gefunden hat, weil die Eltern ihren Kindern verbieten, auch nur in die Nähe des 'Kuriositätenkabinetts' zu gehen.  
Sie hört, wie Erik die Körbe auf den Küchentisch stellt und macht sich daran, die Lebensmittel in die Schränke zu räumen.  
"Wo... wo ist Magali?" fragt sie schließlich.  
"Sie sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und schmollt. Glaube ich." Er verkrampft sich. "Ich sehe schnell nach..."  
Sie lässt sich umständlich auf den Stuhl sinken und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht schon wieder weggelaufen ist. Du weißt, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist."  
Ja, er weiß es. Er weiß es sehr genau. Zwei Tage lang haben er und Félicie die Umgebung um das Haus abgesucht, ehe sie Magali im Haus einer alten Dame am anderen Ende des Dorfes fanden. Sie hatte das Mädchen aufgenommen, um sie vor dem zu schützen, was die Dorfbewohner im Hause der Familie Tarissou an Grauen vermuteten. Es war ein Kampf, das Mädchen zurückzubekommen; nicht nur, weil die Dame Magali nicht gehen lassen wollte, sondern auch, weil Magali ihr nur zu gern glaubte, dass er, Erik, irgend ein böses Wesen ist, das Schuld an allem trägt, was ihr an ihrem Leben nicht gefällt.  
Auch heute, über einen Monat später, hat er nicht das Gefühl, Magalis Vertrauen wiedergewonnen zu haben.  
Seufzend klopft er an die Tür des winzigen Zimmers seiner Schwägerin.  
"Geh weg!" schallt es ihm von innen entgegen "Ihr seid so gemein! Nie darf ich machen, was ich will!"  
Erleichtert schließt Erik für einen Moment die Augen; sie ist also noch da.  
"Möchtest du Félicie nicht beim Kochen helfen?"  
"Nie darf ich draußen mit den anderen Kindern spielen!"  
Stirnrunzelnd kämpft sich Félicie von ihrem Stuhl und folgt Erik. Es klingt nicht so, als würde Magali sich dieses Mal so leicht besänftigen lassen.  
"Magali." sagt sie streng und stützt sich am Türrahmen ab "Bitte komm zu uns in die Küche!"  
"Ich mag nicht. Ich will mit den anderen spielen und zur Schule gehen. Eriks Unterricht ist so langweilig und immer muss ich Noten lernen. Und außerdemkann ichschon viel schöner schreiben als er." Sie tritt von innen gegen die Tür.  
"Magali, es reicht! Du weißt, es ist unmöglich, dass du mit den anderen Kindern unterrichtet wirst." entgegnet Félicie verärgert und presst eine Hand gegen den Bauch, während die andere nun nach Eriks sucht.  
Besorgt mustert Erik Félicies Gesicht.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Dein Kind hat mich getreten." schmunzelt sie.  
Erik lächelt breit und gibt ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Komm, wir lassen Magali in Ruhe. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Und wenn wir beide in der Küche sind, wird sie sich schon nicht hinausschleichen."  
Sie wartet noch einen kurzen Augenblick vor der Tür ihrer Schwester, dann folgt sie ihm zurück in die Küche.  
"Erik, wie soll das weitergehen?" fragt sie ängstlich. "Was soll werden, wenn das Kind erst da ist, und ich nicht gleich wieder auf den Markt gehen kann? Bisher haben die Menschen nur dumm geredet und ab und an unser Gemüse geplündert, aber was ist, wenn sich das auch ändert?" besorgt wendet sie ihm das Gesicht zu.  
Er senkt den Kopf und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Wir werden wohl wiedervon hier fort gehen müssen."  
'Und du weiß, Monster, dass es nur deine Schuld ist.'  
"Du denkst anParis, nicht wahr?" fragt Félicie bedrückt "Weil wir dort nicht zu sehr auffallen."  
Dabei hat sie dieses Haus so sehr gemocht. Ganz nah am Meer. Aber hier werden sie wohlniemals akzeptiert werden.  
Nachdenklich nickt sie.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. In Paris, könnten wir wieder auf Jules' Hilfe vertrauen, und außerdem hätten wir die Möglichkeit von Zeit zu Zeit die Oper besuchen." Sie legt den Kopf schief und tastet nach seiner Hand. "Das fehlt dir doch, nicht wahr?"  
Erik nickt langsam.  
"Ja, die Oper..." Die Musik, die Schönheit dieses Gebäudes... und die Sicherheit seiner unterirdischen Wohnung.  
In seiner Vorstellung war das Haus an der Küste immer ein friedlicher Ort, still und einsam, nur er und seine Familie. Aber auch in diesen Traum sind andere Menschen eingedrungen, Menschen, von denen er abhängig ist, um überleben zu können, Menschen, die das ausnutzen wollen, die ihn hassen, und weil sie ihn hassen, auch die verletzen wollen, die zu ihm gehören.  
In ohnmächtiger Wut geht er zur Wand und schlägt mit der Faust dagegen, dass seine Knöchel blutige Abdrücke auf der weißen Farbe hinterlassen.  
"Ich bringe euch nichts als Unglück." flüstert er heiser.  
Hastig schüttelt Félicie den Kopf, fasst ihn an beiden Schultern und zieht ihn zu sich zurück.  
"Das ist Unsinn. Du weißt, ich würde alles auf mich nehmen, damit wir zusammenbleiben können. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass wir wieder zurückgehen müssen... dann gehen wir." Sie lächelt ihn aufmunternd an und streicht über die dünne Haut seines Gesichtes. "Irgendwie werden wir zurechtkommen." versichert sie sich selbst.  
"Ich will aber nicht, dass du _irgendwie_ zurechtkommst! Du hast etwas besseres verdient als dieses ständige Versteckspiel." er umarmt sie und küsst ihren Scheitel. "Dir geht es wie Magali, du hast keine Freunde. Und in Paris wird sich nichts daran ändern. Ich werde mich immer noch verstecken müssen, und du wirst darunter leiden. Und unser Kind..." Er lässt sie wieder los und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. "Ihr sitzt mit mir in einem Käfig. Ich... ich sperre euch ein..."  
"Wir werden versuchen, für Magali wieder eine Amme zu organisieren. Und ich kann tagsüber mit unserem Kind im Park spazieren gehen, dort treffe ichbestimmt andere Mütter. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass alle Menschen so voll von Vorurteilen sind wie diese Dörfler." Nachdenklich geht sie an den Tisch und setzt sich. "Die Frage ist nur, wie wir zu Geld kommen."  
"Ich könnte wieder Häuser entwerfen." schlägt Erik zögernd vor.  
"Oder Musik schreiben... Erik, du kannst so vieles. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar wiederein eigenes Haus haben, mit Fenstern. Und wenn Jules uns hilft, haben wir sicher keine Probleme wie hier."  
"Wenn ich arbeiten soll, brauche ich Platz, ein Atelier... Ich... ich miete ein Haus für dich, das Kind und Magali und gehe zurück unter die Oper... Was damals passiert ist, haben längst alle vergessen, und so ist es auch besser für euch, ihr könnt mich ja besuchen, so oft ihr wollt!" ergänzt er hastig, bevor Félicie ihn unterbrechen kann.  
"Vergiss das am besten sofort wieder! Ich will nicht, dass du allein unter die Oper ziehst." erklärt sie entschieden. "Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet, damit wir nun getrennte Wohnungen haben. Wenn du zurück unter die Oper gehen willst, werde ich mitkommen."  
In diesem Moment betritt Ayesha mit einem herrischen Maunzen die Küche. In mehreren Kämpfen mit anderen Katzen und einigen Dorfkindern hat sie ein Stück ihres Ohres verloren, und ihr ehemals gerader Schwanz ist seit einem Bruch an der Spitze abgeknickt, doch sie trägt noch immer ihr kostbares persisches Halsband und drängt sich unwillig an Félicie vorbei, um nach Eriks Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen.  
"Und wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist? Ein Keller ist kein Ort für einen Säugling und eine junge Mutter. Nein." er nimmt Ayesha auf den Arm und streichelt ihr seidiges Fell "Sobald das Kind da ist, musst du in ein ordentliches Haus mit Tageslicht. Du... du bekommst eine Zofe, eine Gesellschafterin, irgend etwas..." er beginnt, in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen. "Ich werde abends zu Besuch zu dir kommen, wenn du willst, dann kann ich auch das Kind sehen..."  
"Erik!" fährt sie wütend auf. "Ich will nicht, dass du so etwas sagst. Ich werde bei gutem Wetter mit dem Kind im Park sein und dann zu dir zurückkommen. Wir werden es gemeinsam großziehen, hörst du?"  
"Und wenn das Kind eines Tages zur Schule geht, was erzählt es dann seinen Freunden? Ich bin im Keller unter der Oper aufgewachsen?" Er setzt sich auf die kleine Küchenbank und klammert sich an Ayesha fest. "Ich will, dass mein Kind in einer normalen Umgebung aufwächst. Und ich... kann nicht dauerhafter Bestandteil von etwas Normalem sein..."  
Sie schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
"Verdammt, Erik! Ich liebe dich. Und jeder, der dich liebt, wird dich als vollkommen normalen Menschen akzeptieren können und auchfür dein Kind wird dein Gesicht nichts ungewöhnliches sein. Wenn wir genügend Geld zusammen haben, werden wir gemeinsam in ein Häuschen am Rand von Paris ziehen. Hörst du? _Zusammen_!" Sie verzieht zornig das Gesicht. "Ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal allein."  
Hilflos lässt er von Ayesha ab und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Wieso weigert sich Félicie, zu verstehen?  
Schließlich steht er auf und nimmt sie in den Arm.  
"Du gibst mit so viel, Félicie, mehr, als ich je von dir verlangen könnte. Ich..."  
"Ich will ein Haus mit Fenstern und ohne Erik." unterbricht ihn eine kleine Stimme von der Küchentür und Magali stampft betont missmutig über die Dielen zu den Einkaufskörben, schnappt sich einen Apfel und will wieder verschwinden.  
Mit wenigen Schritten ist Félicie an der Tür und hält ihre Schwester auf.  
"So nicht, junge Dame! Du wirst in ein Haus mit Fenstern kommen und auch in eines ohne Erik, wenn du unbedingt möchtest. Ich bin mir sicher, die Amme freut sich, dich wiederzusehen." Sie findet Magalis Hand und entreißt ihr den Apfel. "AberEssen gibt es in einer halben Stunde." Sie dreht sie Erik zu und lächelt ihn verschwörerisch an. "Und auch du wirst heute etwas essen!"  
Er seufzt.  
"Heute Mittag? Bist du sicher?" versucht er dann, sich herauszuwinden.  
Félicie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und geht betont langsam zum Herd.  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie du dir den heutigen Abend vorstellst." murmelt sie beiläufig und sucht nach einem Topf.  
"Das ist Erpressung." knurrt er und geht zu ihr, um sie von hinten zu umarmen und einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken zu setzen. "Kriminelle Methoden."  
Sie grinst zufrieden.  
"Dann sind wir uns ja einig."  
Sie dreht sich langsam zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.  
"Ihr seid so eklig." stöhnt Magali langgezogen "Undwomit erpresst sie dich, Erik?" fragt sie dann neugierig.  
"Sie... zwingt mich, auf der kleinen Küchenbank zu schlafen." antwortet er ausweichend und bemüht sich, nicht knallrot anzulaufen. "Und wenn du dich entschieden hast, nicht in dein Zimmer zurückzugehen, kannst du ja schon einmal anfangen, irgend etwas von dem Gemüse zu waschen und zu schneiden."  
Félicie verkneift sich ein Grinsen und breitet die Möhren vor sich aus.  
"Du lügst und ich weiß es!" freut sich Magali hinter ihr. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du noch nie auf der..."  
"Komm her, Schwesterchen." unterbricht Félicie das Mädchen rasch, um Erik weitere peinliche Erklärungen zu ersparen. "Die Möhren putzen sich nicht von allein." Sie selbst setzt sich mit einer Schüssel an den Küchentisch und beginnt summend, Gemüse zu schneiden.  
Dankbar dafür, dass Félicie ihre Schwester von tieferschürfenden Fragen abgehalten hat, macht sich Erik daran, die Körbe fertig auszuräumen.  
Das Thema ihres Umzuges scheint für Félicie ebenfalls erledigt zu sein, doch er ist nicht bereit, ihr ganz nachzugeben.  
"Ich werde das Haus unter der Oper als Arbeitsraum benutzen." sagt er deshalb entschlossen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zugeben, dass ihn nicht allein die Sorge um seine Familie, sondern auch ein gewisses Heimweh zurück unter die Oper treibt. Ganz gleich, wieviele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an diese Räume geknüpft sind.  
Sie nickt.  
"Gut, aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass wir getrennte Wohnungen haben." stimmt sie schließlich zu "Es ist auch dein Kind und es braucht seinen Vater." Sie verzieht das Gesicht und konzentriert sich auf das Gemüse. Sie haben so lange auf diese Kind gewartet, sich so sehr darauf gefreut. Und nach allem, was geschehen ist, wird sie nicht zulassen, dass Erik sich wieder von ihr zurückzieht. Vor drei Jahren hat sie ihm das Leben gerettet, doch danach war er es, der ihr so oft die Kraft gegeben hatte, weiterzumachen - Als sie feststellen musste, dass das Leben hier nicht so leicht werden würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten, und auch als sie ihr erstes Kind nach nur fünf Monaten Schwangerschaft verlor. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, nicht nur er braucht sie.

-Fünf Monate später-

Eriks Schritte hallen in dem geräumigen Flur wieder, als er zum ersten mal durch die Tür des Hauses tritt, das Jules für ihn, Félicie und Cathérine gekauft hat. Der anheimelnde Geruch frischer Farbe und eben getrockneten Putzes strömt ihm entgegen, und plötzlich empfindet er ein leichtes Hochgefühl.  
"Was sagst du, Félicie? Gefällt es dir?"  
Sie streicht mit den Händen über die Wand und atmet tief durch. Unter ihren Fingern spürt sie eine dünne Tapete, die sich anfühlt, als sei sie aus reiner Seide; daneben, auf Eriks Wunsch hin aufgehängt, befinden sich einige seiner alten persischen Wandteppiche. Der leicht beißende Geruch von frischer Farbe, der den vertrauten Geruch der Teppiche überlagert, verheißt neues… eine zweite Chance vielleicht?  
"Ja, es ist wirklich schön hier." Und vielleicht haben sie hier endlich ein wirkliches Zuhause gefunden.  
"Nun..." er wendet sich Jules zu, der den Wagen mit Cathérine die Treppen hinauf gezogen hat, und nimmt seine Tochter auf den Arm. "Danke, Jules. Nun, sehen wir uns den Rest des Hauses..."  
Langsam tastet sich Féliciean der Wand hinter Erik her, bleibt dann stehen und wendet sich Jules zu, dessen tiefes Seufzen ich nicht überhören lässt.  
"Wie geht es dir, Jules?" fragt sie besorgt und streicht ihm über die Schulter. Seit er ihr vor drei Monaten bei der Geburt von Cathérine beigestanden hat, hat sich eine enge Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt.  
"Ach." macht er abwehrend und räuspert sich.  
"Das mit deiner Frau tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Aber wenigstens hat das Kind überlebt; ein Mädchen, nicht wahr?" vergewissert sie sich. Sie hört, wie Erik eine Tür aufstößt und folgt ihm langsam.  
"Ja." sagt Jules nachdenklich "Das siebte."  
Félicie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Aber du kommst zurecht?"  
"Oh natürlich." entgegnet er rasch "Dein Mann lässt mich nicht mittellos. Und mein ältester Sohn ist ein sehr gefragterArzt. Die meisten meiner Kinder sind alt genug, um mich in der Erziehung zu entlasten."  
An Eriks Seite angelangt, bleibt Félicie stehen.  
"Wie viele Kinder hast du jetzt?" fragt sie vorsichtig.  
Es scheint, als müsse Jules tatsächlich nachdenken, denn es dauert einen Moment, bis er ihr antwortet: "Fünfzehn."  
Insgeheim schüttelt Erik den Kopf. Wie kann man nur so viele Kinder haben? Er weiß schon, warum er sich nicht dazu überreden lässt, häufiger als alle zwei bis drei Tage zu essen...  
"Cathérine, meine Hübsche..." zärtlich berührt er die winzige Stupsnase seiner Tochter und lächelt, als sie ihr Schmollmündchen öffnet und nach seinem Finger greift. "Schau nur, das hier wird dein Zimmer. Du bekommst ein großes Bett und einen Schrank voll mit Bilderbüchern und Puppen. Und grüne Vorhänge. So grün wie deine Augen..."  
Félicie sucht nach seiner Hand. Sie weiß, welche Ängste Erik hatte, bevor die Kleine endlich geboren wurde. Beinahe jede Nacht ist er neben ihr aus Alpträumen hochgeschreckt, in denen sein Kind ihm ähnlich sah.  
"Und jetzt..." Erik zieht Félicie hinter sich her durch den Flur "Jetzt zeige ich deiner Maman das Elternschlafzimmer..."

-Drei Wochen später-

Das Tor quietscht kaum hörbar als er es aufstößt. Die Luft in der Höhlung dahinter wirkt eiskalt im Kontrast zur Wärme des Frühlings draußen.  
Zögernd tritt er im Dunkeln um eine Ecke herum, ehe er seine Sturmlaterne anzündet. Das Boot liegt umgedreht auf dem Kai, wohin Jules es - pflichtbewusst wie er ist - nach Beendigung seiner Arbeit gezogen hat. Erik muss ein dichtes Gewirr aus Spinnennetzen fortwischen, ehe er es ins Wasser schieben und auf der Ruderbank Platz nehmen kann.  
Eine Weile bleibt er regungslos sitzen und horcht in die Katakomben hinaus. Dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn und er nimmt die Ruder zur Hand.  
Das runde Holz fühlt sich vertraut in seinen Händen an, der Widerstand des Wassers, das Geräusch, mit dem sich das Boot über die schwarze Oberfläche des Sees bewegt. Leise lässt er die Sirene aus der Dunkelheit schwimmen und ihn ein Stück des Wegs begleiten. Er erinnert sich an die Nacht, als er Félicie über den See brachte, um ihr die Oper zu zeigen, und an die Nacht, als er Christine von seinem Gesang betäubt in sein Haus holte.  
Von der Bühne klingt plötzlich der Gesang irgendeiner überlauten Primadonna - Vivette? Ist Vivette aufgestiegen? - zu ihm herunter und stört die Sirene, die sich verärgert abwendet und an den Grund des Sees zurückkehrt.  
Das Leben unter der Oper, das ihm so fern erschien, als er noch mit Félicie und Magali in der Bretagne lebte, scheint auf einmal nur noch ein paar Ruderschläge von ihm entfernt zu sein. Jene selbstgenügsame Einsamkeit, bevor Christine ihn aus seiner Apathie riss, diese Zeit vermisst er tatsächlich.  
Ob seine geheimen Gänge noch existieren? Sicher... schließlich hat er sämtliche Zugänge versperrt. Er dürfte also auch über keine Leichen stolpern, wenn er einen Spaziergang durch sein altes Reich macht. Plötzlich muss er lächeln. Das Phantom ist zurückgekehrt. Er spürt ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingern.  
Nein. Nein! Er hat Félicie versprochen, sich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Oper einzumischen. Das war die Bedingung dafür, dass sie ihm erlaubt, seinen Arbeitsraum unter der Oper einzurichten. Doch sie bräuchte es nie zu erfahren... Nein. Nein, er darf das bisschen Glück, das seine Familie nun doch gefunden zu haben scheint, nicht mit solch kindischen Dummheiten aufs Spiel setzen.  
'Sind kleine Streiche schon eine Einmischung in die Geschäfte der Oper? Kleine Missgeschicke, wie sie jeden Tag passieren... Unheimliche Schatten... Körperlose Stimmen... Nein, die Stimmen wären wohl zuviel des Guten...'  
Er beißt sich gegen ein boshaftes Grinsen auf die Unterlippe und legt das Boot an.  
Seine Hände zittern leicht vor Aufregung, als er den wohlgehüteten Schlüssel zu seinem Haus aus der Tasche holt und ins Schloss schiebt. Die Tür öffnet sich ohne Probleme. Erleichtert atmet er aus, er hatte befürchtet, der Mechanismus könnte verrostet sein.  
Frische trockene Luft, die anheimelnd nach Zuhause riecht, schlägt ihm entgegen und bestätigt ihm, dass sein rein mechanisches Lüftungs- und Heizsystem tatsächlich so ausgeklügelt ist, wie er immer dachte. Mit einem sehr vertrauten leisen Klicken fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
"Ich bin wieder da." murmelt er zufrieden und für einen kurzen irrationalen Moment erwartet er, dass Ayesha aus dem Wohnzimmer stolziert, um sich an seinen Beinen zu reiben. Vielleicht sollte er die Katze wieder hier einquartieren; sie hasst Félicie immer noch aus ganzem Herzen und sorgt für steten Unfrieden.  
Langsam durchquert er den spinnwebverhangenen Flur, um einen Blick in jedes einzelne der leeren Zimmer zu werfen. Der Schock, den er erlebt, ist gelinde. Ohne Möbel wirkt alles fremd, doch - so sagt er sich - so gut wie sich seine Arbeiten verkaufen, könnte er es sich durchaus leisten, den Zustand, der vor seiner Flucht in die Bretagne herrschte, wiederherzustellen. Félicie bräuchte nichts davon zu erfahren, es würde sie nur beunruhigen.  
Er lacht leise. Ja, er wird sein Haus wiederauferstehen lassen.  
Doch nun zu seinen Geheimgängen...

-Zwei Monate später-

Glücklich atmet sie die Luft des ersten wirklich warmen Frühlingstages ein. Sie liebt es, um diese Zeit im Parc des Buttes Chaumont spazieren zu gehen, und in dem Kinderwagen gluckst Cathérine zufrieden. Mit der einen Hand den Wagen schiebend, in der anderen mit den Blindenstock nach dem Weg tastend, versucht sie, noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Magali schiebt den Wagen."Félicie!" tönt irgendwo vor ihreine vertraute Frauenstimme. Kurz darauf nähern sich Schritte und ein Arm hakt sich bei ihr unter. "Da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."  
Félicie winkt ab.  
"Ich habe es nicht früher geschafft. Ich musste noch Magali abholen." erklärt sie entschuldigend.  
"Ich hoffe doch, sie versteht sich immer noch so gut mit der Amme? Komm, ich habe dir einen Platz auf der Bank freigehalten."  
Félicie kann sich kaum gegen die Fürsorglichkeit ihrer neuen Freundin wehren, undschon sitzt sie neben ihr auf einer Parkbank.  
"Natürlich. Sie hat auch schonFreunde gefunden hier, vielschneller als wir dachten." erzählt sie abwesend.  
"Hm, ich kenne das. Als wir vorletztes Jahr wieder nach Paris gekommen sind, haben wir auch nicht erwartet, dass unsere Älteste,Eugenie, schnell Anschluss finden wird."  
Félicie seufzt und schaukelt den Kinderwagen, als Cathérine leise zu weinen beginnt.  
"Wie geht es Ihren Kindern... und Ihrem Mann?" erkundigt sie sich höflich.  
"Mathilde, lauf nicht so weit fort! Oh danke, sehr gut. Mein Mann hat sich endlich damit abgefunden, dass ich wieder arbeite. Und Ihrer? Wird es bald wieder eine Ausstellung geben? Ich würde ihn ja so gerne einmal treffen, diesen mysteriösen Gwenael." Sie lacht übermütig "Es ist eine Schande, dass wir so ein Talent nicht persönlich kennenlernen dürfen, sagt mein Mann immer."  
"Was sagt dein Mann?" ertönt eine seltsam vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Félicie zuckt zusammen und spürt, wie ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht.  
"Oh, Raoul, du bist schon hier? Darf ich dir meine neue Freundin Félicie vorstellen? Sie ist vor kurzem mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter nach Paris gezogen."  
_Raoul_!  
Félicie hört, wie sich seine Schritte nähern, er vor ihr stehen bleibt und ihre Hand ergreift.  
"Madame" sagt er galant, während sie gegen einen Brechreiz ankämpfen muss. Er benutzt noch immerdas gleiche Parfum wie in jener Nacht, und die Hand, die ihre nun höflich an die Lippen führt, hat Erik beinahe getötet. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon viel von Ihrem Gatten gehört. Ein großartiger Künstler."  
Starr vor Schreck bleibt Félicie sitzen und kann sich gerade noch ein förmliches Lächeln abringen.  
"Christine, ma chère, ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass du heute Abend arbeitest?" wendet er sich nun an seine Frau und lässt Félicies Hand los.  
Raoul und Christine... warum nur hat sie ihr Misstrauen damals mit einem 'ach, unmöglich' beiseite gewischt?  
Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, damit ihr nichts unbedachtes entfährt.  
_Es gibt Menschen, die möchte sie gar nicht kennenlernen_  
"Oh, ist es denn wirklich schon Zeit?" Wie durch einen dichten Nebel dringt Christines klare Stimme zu ihr. Christine, die zu hassensie vor langer Zeit einmal beschlossen, deren Statue sie zerstört hat.  
"Félicie? Félicie ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass!"  
Kalte Hände legen sich an ihre Wange. Erschrocken zuckt Félicie zurück und springt auf.  
"Tatsächlich... ich habe auch vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Ich habe E... meinem Mann versprochen, heute Abend etwas Besonderes zu kochen..." stammelt sie vollkommen durcheinander.  
Sie hört, wie Raoul die Luft einziehtund Christine seufzt.  
"Nun, dann sehen wir uns morgen wiedernicht wahr?"  
Félicie lächelt gezwungen  
"Bestimmt."  
'Es wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen'  
"Magali!"  
Sie will gerade gehen, als sich eine Hand schwerauf ihren Arm legt.  
"Madame? Kann es sein, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind?"  
'Darauf kannst du den Revolver verwetten, mit dem du meinen Mann töten wolltest, du Hurensohn!'  
Sie schüttelt hastig den Kopf und befreit sich aus seinem Griff.  
"Nein, unmöglich, wir sind erst vor kurzem nach Paris gezogen." Sie wendet sich ab, als Magali mit dem Kinderwagen, neben ihr zum Stehen kommt.  
"Was für ein bildschönes Mädchen!" ertönt Raouls Stimme hinter ihr. Offensichtlich betrachtet er Cathérine "Kommt die Kleine mehr nach Ihnen oder nach Ihrem Mann?"  
Magali prustet laut los, bis sie Félicie ihr mit der Faust droht.  
"Ich finde, sie sieht mehraus wie Félicie." murmelt sie dann betreten und auf ein Zeichen ihrer Schwester schiebt sie den Kinderwagen an.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann meinen Mann unmöglich warten lassen," heuchelt Félicie ihre Entschuldigung, bevor sie sich mit schnellen Schritten ihrer kleinen Schwester anschließt.

Mit über einer Stunde Verspätung tritt Erik durch das Tor in der Rue Scribe. Er hat Nadirs Grab besucht und sich dann noch länger als geplant mit Jules' ältestem Sohn, Jacques, unterhalten.  
Als er um die Ecke biegt, klingt plötzlich leiser Gesang von der Bühne zu ihm hinunter. Er bleibt abrupt stehen, lehnt sich gegen die Wand und schließt die Augen. Faust. Margarete. Und es ist weder La Vivette noch ihre Zweitbesetzung, die da singt.  
Erik atmet ein und wieder aus. Er hatte gedacht, er würde ihre Stimme nie wieder hören... Instinktiv und ohne sich von der Wand wegzubewegen, stimmt er in Christines Gesang ein. Durch seinen Geist zieht träge die Frage, was er in diesem Moment empfindet, doch er sucht vergeblich nach einer Antwort.  
Mit schlafwandlerisch langsamen Bewegungen tastet er nach seiner Maske und seinem Punjab. Welche Garderobe sie wohl benutzt?... Doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf und reißt sich los.  
Félicie wird in diesem Moment in Loge Fünf tausend Tode sterben, weil er noch nicht bei ihr ist, und Christine auf der Bühne steht.

Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Die Margarete auf der Bühne ist niemand anderes als Christine. Ihre neue Freundin, die Frau, die Erik verlassen hat.  
Und von dem ist weit und breit nichts zu hören. Sie waren vor Beginn der Vorstellung verabredet und er ist nicht gekommen. Eine lähmende Übelkeit breitet sich in ihr aus.  
Wenn er nun Christines Garderobe aufgesucht hat... wenn nun alles wieder von neuem beginnt... Wenn er wieder in seine Depressionen verfällt, sie wieder ignoriert...  
In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür in der Säule und Erik betritt die Loge.  
"Bon soir, Félicie." flüstert er und nimmt seine Maske ab, um seiner Frau einen übermütigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben "Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich habe mit Jacques geredet und völlig die Zeit vergessen."  
"Das ist Christine." sagt sie nur und zeigt in Richtung der Bühne "Man hat sie eingesetzt, obwohl sie erst zur nächsten Spielzeit fest als Primadonna angestellt ist." Sie unterdrückt ein wütendes Grollen. "Erst- und Zweitbesetzung sind krank... Erik hast du etwas damit zu tun? Du hast mir versprochen..."  
Er lässt sich in den Sessel fallen und nimmt Félicies Hand in seine.  
"Dass Christine wieder an der Oper ist, habe ich auch eben erst erfahren. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun, dass sie heute Abend auf der Bühne steht." Als Christines glasklare weiche Stimme zu einer Kadenz ansetzt, schließt er unwillkürlich die Augen und atmet tief ein. "Hör nur... sie hat nichts von dem vergessen, was ich ihr beigebracht habe..."  
Ängstlich schüttelt Félicie den Kopf. Das darf alles nicht wahr sein.  
"Ich habe sie und ihren Mann heute im Park getroffen. Du erinnerst dich... die Freundin von der ich dir erzählt habe." Sie nimmt ihren Fächer zur Hand und beginnt, ungeduldig damit herumzuwedeln. "Warst du schon in ihrer Garderobe?"  
"Was sollte ich in ihrer Garderobe wollen?" murmelt er verträumt.  
"Sie besuchen." brummt sie. "Um der alten Zeiten willen."  
Erik lächelt.  
"Die alten Zeiten... Nein... ihre Stimme ist mein, mehr will ich nicht..."  
Unsicher wendet sie ihm den Kopf zu.  
"Sie bedeutet dir nichts mehr?" fragt sie sehr leise und fürchtet sich vor seiner Antwort.  
"Oh..." er öffnet die Augen wieder und schaut seine Frau, die Mutter seiner Tochter, einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Ich habe sie verzweifelt und über jede Schmerzgrenze hinaus geliebt, Félicie." antwortet er dann ruhig "Sie wird niemals bedeutungslos für mich sein. Aber du, du bist die Frau, die hier an meiner Seite sitzt, die Frau, neben der ich morgens aufwache, und ich liebe dich nicht verzweifelt sondern glücklich. Christine... sie ist nur eine Stimme und Erinnerung..."

- fin-


End file.
